Not Yours
by Lexy4eva
Summary: Kagome faces many problems after being a priestess demoness and after being forced to mate Sesshomaru,but those aren't the only problem she'll face. The sequel 'I'm yours'is up and ready Thankx 4 reading!
1. Chapter 1

Not Yours

_Not Yours_

A raven haired beauty crouched at a river bed looking at her reflection in the water, her delicate face held traces of tears,

'I can't believe he said that….after all we've been through' she thought sadly

'Am I not good enough' she suddenly becoming angry with her self punching the water that held her reflection ,causing it to ripple, disrupting her image. She stood as she recalled her argument a specific one out of various others

_She had awoken in the middle of the night feeling cold despite being in her sleeping bag , she got out of her sleeping bag and stretched soon realizing that that the hanyou her traveling companion and love was no longer beside her like he was originally .It had taken until her 17 birthday but he finally admitted her feelings for him she could remember ._

_--_

_Kagome had been lost for a day after being kidnapped, when Inuyasha found her he easily disposed of the insolent water yokaii then immediately pulled her in his arms ignoring the fact that others were there _

"_Kagome I'm so glad you're safe" he whispered against her neck cause Kagome to shiver involuntarily _

'_Inuyasha' she thought sad that she cause him to worry _

"_I.. "he began pushing her away from him slightly so he could see her face but he was unable to say what he wanted to say, Kagome saw a tears in his eyes and before she knew it Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss, his lips were soft and his kiss held passion…and love? Inuyasha seemed like he wanted to deepen the kiss the clearing of someone's throat broke them apart and the both looked down blushing_

_After that they officially became lover Inuyasha became more tender than before but that didn't mean they didn't fight…'bickering like an old married couple' Miroku would always say although unlike normal arguments Kagome ended hers with a' sit' _

_--_

_She saw a soul carrier traveling overhead, indicating that her incarnation the dead priestess was close by, _

'_Kikyo' she thought sadly 'Every time she's nearby he has to go running off to her like his life depended on it' how did he expect her to feel when he keeps seeing her when they are suppose to be together now…didn't that mean he chose her, going over to her bag she opened it and took out her ipod noticing that she needed to go home and get more supplies. She had always wanted to confront him on the matter but always held her tongue not knowing what to say and know that it would probably end up in a argument , suddenly a bush close to her started to move and out he walked into the camp stopping momentarily when he saw her ._

_She looked up at him at his sudden appearance but soon looked away not wanting him to read her emotions…jealousy _

"_How long have you been up?" he asked silently not wanting to stir the others that slept peacefully she made no attempt to answer his question she just closed her bag and got up and pulled it over her shoulder making a decision _

'_I'm going home to get some supplies…tell the others that " She then walked off from her campsite angrily for what he did and because he made no attempt to stop but soon she was unexpectedly held by her arm and yanked around to see a fuming hanyou_

"_What is you problem!" she shouted her anger getting the better of her _

"_What is your problem!" he yelled back not releasing her arm that he held an iron grip_

"_Release me now Inuyasha "she demanded in a low a deadly voice showing that it was a warning for what will happen next ,Inuyasha backed down momentarily but that didn't last long with his stubbornness _

"_Or what?" he got his answer when Kagome yelled sit his purple rosary glowed and he was later slammed into the ground to have a close embrace with his friend the mother earth ,he shock off the effects and got up _

"_Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled completely unaware of the situation taking a step closer and she took a step back _

"_Leave me alone Inuyasha "she warned _

"_I didn't do anything why are you angry with me" he said asked softly taking another step _

'_You didn't do anything' Kagome thought with disbelief as she hands were curled into a fist , angry at his incompetence Kagome yelled _

"_You were with Kikyo weren't you, you always run after her like a lost puppy. why don't you go back to you dead priestess!" after the words left her mouth Kagome knew it was a mistake Inuyasha stared at her for what seemed like forever before he spoke _

"_You're jealous because she's better than you. I don't blame you she is, " he said Kagome felt her heart clench at what he said wanting to reply but found that her throat closed up ,Inuyasha took this opportunity to continue talking _

"_You were always the second choice…I had to keep on putting up with you're stupid mistakes saving your ass every time if it was Kikyo I wouldn't need to cause she's stronger besides she looks better than you any way !" he said _

"_I'm not weak! 'Kagome finally shouted only thing she could reply with knowing that in her mind what he said was true but…_

"_Yes you are and you will always be weak and useless and your beauty will never match up to Kikyo's!" he said angrily_

"_I'm going home!" She declared turning around and walking away_

"_Go ahead and stay there forever…I don't care!" he said _

'_He doesn't care?' Kagome thought before she sped up on her walking before she knew it she was in a full out run._

Now here she was at a river bed thinking over what happen 'Was it because he was angry that made him say that or was it the truth she thought putting the headset in her ears and selecting a song as she took up her bag wanting to find the well as soon as possible.

**After all of these times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same**

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you

Kagome walked and every step she took she thought over things wondering if what Inuyasha said was true. Was she that pathetic?

Was she unable to hold her own ,always being a damsel in distress, always in the need of saving?

**I woke up kinda early today  
And something told me from that moment  
It wouldn't be the same  
It felt like you were hiding something  
But I didn't push it  
I didn't complain or say nothin****'  
I tried to act like I didn't see it  
Cause deep down I knew I didn't want to believe it****.  
**'Maybe I was weak but that didn't give him reason to say it like that…if he didn't realize Kikyo had a lot of training for god knows how may years. For a beginner I'm good' Kagome thought

But there it was, it was you and her  
You left your sidekick on the nightstand  
And I read

"He can have her if he doesn't realize something good when he sees it he's just retarded" Kagome thought out loud "Who needs him!"

**Everything you did, and everything you said and  
And now I'm standing here looking like damn..  
I thought it was you and I  
Now all I got to say is why?**

After all of these times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you

Kagome came to a conclusion she was going to train for a year or more if needed when she returns home and prove Inuyasha wrong he will so regret he ever said those words.

**I notice now, that when I'm around  
You be trying to lock the door  
Whispering on the phone  
Now wait a minute, since we been in this house  
You ain't never did this before  
Tell me what's this about?  
what's this about?****  
**

I tried to sit and say to myself  
This here is too good he don't want nothing else  
But there it was, it was you and her  
You left your credit card receipt inside the beamer babe

Everything you bought her, and everything you spending  
Now I'm standing here once again  
I thought it was you and I  
Now I all I have to say is why?

After all of the times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you

Finally Kagome came to the Bone Eater's Well ,she stood at the edge ready to jump in but had this strange feeling that eyes were boring at the back of her head she looked over her shoulder …she surveyed the clearing with her eyes but found no one

'Hm…that's odd' she shrugged it off and jumped in

**You Lied, You lied, Oh Why?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why?**

After all of the times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you

Kagome quickly climbed out of the well ,after the blue magic that bought her home disappeared by using the ladder, Kagome looked back at the well after expecting Inuyasha to come jumping out but then she quickly removed that thought out of her head and left the shed.

The night air was refreshing even if it came from her time ,Kagome walked to the front her house and hoped that it was still open to her good fortune it was opened ,Kagome tiptoed inside not wanting to wake anyone then slid the door closed afterward ascended the stairs to her room .Kagome dropped her bag on the floor then took out her headset and dropped on her bed feeling exhausted.

"I will be better…better than Kikyo I swear it " Kagome said before falling asleep

_--_

The predator stalked the opening of the well looking inside he realize that his prey had vanished ,but where? was the question

'It seems this well can be use to teleport….but only the half breed and the human wrench have gone through here' he thought with displeasure .

'The scent of dead demons filled inside the well .This must be the famous Bone Eaters' Well who would've thought it would be in Inuyasha Forest' he turned around at looked at the Goshinboku Tree that stood proudly behind him

'The Tree of Age' he thought he was certain that the this tree and the well were connected what he didn't know was how, but seeing that he was interested he was sure he would figure it out .Turning around he masked his scent and left the area without any traces left behind like a ghost passing through.

_--_

Inuyasha stood at his spot looked down at the ground finally realizing how stupid he was …he wanted to go see her but decided against it.

'I'll give her he night to cool off' he thought turning back and heading to camp .

He turned to his left sensing Kikyo close by, there he saw her between the trees her souls collection circling around giving her an enchanted but eerie look ,Kikyo turned and walked away with her soul carriers ,Inuyasha hesitated to follow her

'I can't go to Kikyo now' he thought as he saw the sky's dark blue take on a blue hue realizing the morning was approaching so he headed back to camp.

**Song by Ashanti**

**Title '****The way that I love you'**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke up by the smell of food she went into the bathroom and did her morning usual threw on a pink cotton blouse then a dark blue apple bottom jeans then headed down sta

Kagome awoke by the smell of food,she went into the bathroom and did her morning usual threw on a pink cotton blouse then dark apple botton jeans then headed down stairs.

Her mother and Souta were surprised to see her.He had grown the last time she had been there and Kagome felt guilt for not being there to watch him grow.

"Why Kagome, I didn't know you had come back," her mother said, getting up from the couch where she and Souta were watching television.

"Yeah…I uh think I'll stay home for a while," Kagome replied, not wanting to share her argument with Inuyasha with her mother yet.

Her mother passed her and went into the kitchen. Kagome followed. The food was already done so Kagome's mother called the others as she served. It was steamed rice, miso soup and gilled fish as the side dish .

It has been a while since Kagome had sat down with her family to eat. She had missed them a lot and was sure they missed her too but knew she had a duty to uphold. Everyone sat down with a 'morning' as greeting. Kagome lifted up her chopsticks with a smile as did the others.

'I've been gone too long,' she thought before they all said "Itadaki" then dug into their sweet smelling food.

After breakfast and allowing herself to digest the food, Kagome went outside and headed to the storehouse.She took out as many scrolls as possible and carried them to the well. As she was busy pasting the scrolls on the well her Grandfather came behind her. "Kagome what are you doing?" he asked with curiosity.

"Sealing up the well" Kagome said the obvious as she pasted more seals on.

"But I thought the seals don't work?" he asked again when Kagome was finished. She looked triumph at the work she had accomplished.

"They might not work now but add a little holy power and…" Kagome trailed off, placing her hands on the seal and concentrating. Her hand started to tingle and she knew the seal worked now.

"You must've had some fight with Inuyasha if you don't want him to come see you," her grandfather said as they both left the well house together.

"Yea well I really don't want to see him and I know he would probably drag me back kicking and screaming. And frankly, I don't have time for that," Kagome explained as they walked towards the house. "Um, Gramps, I want to train to be a priestess. Are you able to help me?" Kagome asked as they both stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Hmm," her grandfather seemed to be in thought. "Although I hate to admit it, I can't teach you. But I know who can. Her name is Shizoku and she doesn't live too far from here," he informed her.

"Good I want her to teach me" she said with a smile.

"I think I have her card," he said, digging in his clothes. Soon enough, he pulled out a card and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said before running off.

**--**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed for the millionth time as he tried jumping in the well. The others watched with amusement as he jumped in then jumped out of the well. With every failed attempt to go to the future, he would curse.

"Inuyasha why don't you stop…there must be a reason why you can't go through," Shippo said, but Inuyasha continued as if he didn't hear.

"Shippo is right Inuyasha. Lady Kagome must not want to see you," Miroku interjected, sipping some green tea they had made earlier.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled again before he sat in front of the well with his arms crossed.

"What happened anyway?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!" he answered not wanting to answer.

"Come on, tell us," Shippo whined.

"We had a fight, ok!" he replied shouting over his shoulder then turning away.

"About?" they all asked in unison.

"Kikyo," he simply said and they knew exactly what happened. They all knew Kagome was jealous by the fact that he was still going to see Kikyo and knew there would be an argument about it sooner or later.

"Inuyasha, can I speak to you for a minute," Miroku said, going over to Inuyasha and sitting on the lip of the well as Sango took up Shippo and left, allowing them some privacy.

"Okay Inuyasha, explain," he demanded and Inuyasha did while Miroku listened keenly. "You were foolish and you know that," Inuyasha looked down with his ears flat against his hair.

"I know," he replied, "but she won't allow me to make up with her now."

"Just wait till she comes back. I'm sure that she will and when she does you can make up with her," Miroku explained.

'I hope you're right,' he thought.

"Let's go to the village," he said getting up and leaving. Inuyasha followed soon after.

**--**

Not long after Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru landed in the area. He had waited until his half brother had left, not wanting to start a fight this time. He had better things to do, after all. He had seen everything that had happened.

'So the half-breed is able to travel through it as well,' Sesshomaru thought as he neared the well.

He was repulsed by the fact his brother's scent was all over the place along with his companions and had to use a lot of restraint not to wrinkle up his nose. He looked over into the well feeling the power within but there was a restraint also.

'It seems someone has placed a seal on the well from the other side,' thought Sesshomaru. He was tempted to jump in. He stood up the lip and looked down but decided against it. He wouldn't be foolish and jump in not knowing what was on the other side. Suddenly the the horrid smell of death, clay and graveyard entered his nose. He stepped down from the well in looked into the direction he smelled it coming from. Kikyo made her appearance. Sesshomaru looked at her with indifference.

"Why is it that you are here, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, approaching but keeping her distance. Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just spared her a glance and walked off. Kikyo didn't bother to continue questioning him but went towards the well.

It was the first time she would be in this clearing since she was brought back…the place where she shot Inuyasha and sealed him to a tree.

'So my reincarnation has returned home,' she thought. 'Good, now she won't stand in my way,' thought Kikyo, leaving the clearing.

**--**

Kagome found herself in front of a small house. She pushed open the wooden gate when she saw a woman appear at the door of her house. 'That must be Shizoku,' Kagome thought, walking towards the woman. She was dressed in a miko's get up but instead of red it was purple. Her hair was white with traces of black due to old age and her face was wrinkled and crow's feet were next to her eyes.

"Come I've been expecting you," she said then retreated back into the small house. Kagome followed, thinking it was weird that she was expecting her. Kagome went inside and sat on a mat along with the woman. The room was filled with artifacts and scrolls and trinkets. There was a pass leading to the back that was blocked by a cloth.

"You want a teacher, am I right?" she asked, looking at Kagome, but her eyes were shaking from left to right.

"Yes," Kagome replied nervously, wondering how she knew that.

"I can sense your nervousness and also sense your power. You haven't learned to unleash it yet," she said.

"Um…you can help me and also help me to be a better archer, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I can. In 60 days you can be a great priestess," she informed her. Just then, the cloth moved and a handsome guy stepped out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a blue shirt and pants, but Kagome could tell he had a well built body. She blushed when he smirked. "My grandson, Tyu, can help you with fighting skills which I am sure you are interested in," she said to Kagome who nodded dumbly.

"I'll be glad to teach…"

"Kagome," she introduced herself as he sat next to his grandmother.

"Am I the only one you are teaching?" Kagome asked.

"Of course…deem yourself worthy," said Shizoku.

"My grandmother doesn't teach just any body so you must be something special," Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"I can't teach you today, but tomorrow we will start bright and early," said Shizoku.

"Great!" Kagome said, standing up. She waved goodbye and left.

"She seems like a promising student…" Tyu said, looking at his grandmother who looked straight ahead.

"Yes, but she seems to have a secret about her...I think if we unleash her power it will be revealed."

"You don't think she's a…" he trailed off.

"I'm not sure, but if she is, she will be the first." They then sat in silence, ending their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I WOULD LIKE MY STORY TO BE REVIEWED PLACE AND THANK YOU AND THANKS TO EVRY1 WHO GAVE MY STORY A REVIEW.

--

Inuyasha grumbled something to himself as he paced back and forth. Everyone had tried to calm him down but he would stop briefly before fidgeting and then soon resume pacing again.

"I think we should find something to occupy Inuyasha's time so he can stop worrying," whispered Miroku to Sango.

"We should look for the jewel even though we might not make much progress without Kagome." Sango whispered back. Inuyasha's ear's perked up at this.

"Okay let's go look for the jewel!" he shouted not hiding the fact that he had been listening. "Get ready, we're leaving." he commanded.

"Uh, Inuyasha, wouldn't it be wise to wait a day?" asked Miroku.

"Nope, get your supplies. We're leaving right now." he said. They looked at Inuyasha before looking at each other, knowing that with the look of determination on his face, there was no way for them to decline.

**--**

Rin was humming a song and picking flowers when Sesshomaru walked into their camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're back!" she said with glee running towards him but stopping a few feet away. Sesshomaru looked down at the child before looking at Jaken, a toad demon with a small beak and big round yellow eyes, who was coming towards him

"Jaken," he said and Jaken cowered.

"Yes, milord," he answered.

"You will be taking care of Rin when I'm gone. Is that clear?" he commanded.

"Yes milord…but where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, receiving a glare, meaning it was a question that didn't deserve an answer. Jaken immediately started bowing and asking for forgiveness.

"He's gone, Master Jaken," Rin said before a terrified Jaken looked up to see that Sesshomaru was indeed gone.

--

Kagome rolled over in her bed when she felt someone nudging her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, which were blurry at first. She was face to face with Tyu. Blinking, she put the pieces together …Tyu plus Kagome's room minus permission equals intruder. She opened her mouth and screamed so loud she was sure the whole house woke up.

"What are you doing in here!" she screamed, getting up to stand on her bed.

"Calm down," he said. "I was only sent up here to wake you up …you have training." Kagome looked at her alarm clock. It was flashing 5:00.

"You do realize it is 5:00 in the morning right?" she asked.

"Really I was going for three," he said smiling, and she narrowed her eyes at him. For a cute guy, Kagome was finding him annoying.

"Okay then, get out so I can get ready." she demanded with her arms crossed.

"Okay then, here is the outfit you should wear for my mother's training," he said, handing her folded clothing that she hadn't even realized he had in his hand. She took it from him before he left the room.

Kagome exited the house and saw her new teacher and her grandson sitting under the Goshinboku tree. They looked like they were talking but stopped when they sensed that she was outside.

"Come," said Shizoku and Kagome went over to them.

"I see the miko outfit fits you perfectly," Tyu complimented, causing Kagome to blush.

"Let's not squander time and get started," Shizoku said, getting up and Tyu taking her seat under the tree. Shizoku walked to the middle of the yard and Kagome followed her. She then instructed her to sit. "First we will start with clearing your head," she said, closing her eyes. "Inhale….then Exhale," she instructed. She followed as instructed. "All unnecessary thoughts are not needed in you mind. Clear you mind and listen to my voice, and mine alone." Kagome closed her eyes and did as told. She started to hear her teacher's voice echoing inside her head.

She cleared her mind of her jealously, sadness, anger and pain and she became relaxed. She was now without a care and would be able to focus on her training. "Open your eyes. Now that you're relaxed, let step two begin." Shizoku said.

--

"Bokusenous," he said, standing in front of a large tree and soon a face appeared in the center of the tree's trunk.

"Yes, young Lord Sesshomaru," he said.

"I wish to know about the Bone Eater's Well. It is located in Inuyasha's forest?" he asked.

"The Bone Eater's well is where the remains of demons are disposed." replied Bokusenous.

"What of it and teleporting?" he asked.

"Teleporting? Hmm. "

"A human wench and my half-breed brother are able to travel through it."

"I have heard of that from the trees. It seems that the girl is from the future. The rosary around your brother's neck links him to the human, allowing him to pass through as well," he explained.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said with interest.

--

A week had gone by agonizingly slow and the gang was getting annoyed by the slave driver, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please allow us to rest," Shippo pleaded, dropping on the path they were walking, which was a dirt road. Frankly everyone's body was killing them except for Inuyasha's, of course, who pushed them to fight continuously with any demon no matter if it was small or large, causing trouble or not.

"I agree with Shippo. We need to rest," Miroku said, rubbing his sore and stiff shoulders.

"You might not need it but we do and you can't work us to death, you know," Sango added.

"Fine, you can set up camp since the sun is going down!" Inuyasha said, going over to a tree. Sango and the others joined in under the tree and they all found a patch of grass where they could relax and sleep .Sango was on the left, Miroku in the middle and Shippo beside him. Sango had been dozing off when she felt something rubbing against her rear-end. Her face turned red with embarrassment and anger and she quickly slapped Miroku in the face then moved away from him.

"I might be tired but I'm never too tired to slap you, pervert!'" Sango shouted over her shoulder at Miroku who was rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I would think he would be tired with getting hits from Sango after all his attempts, right?" said Shippo to Kilala. The small cat demon with two tails just mewed.

"On the contrary, it doesn't deter my determination," he said with a perverted smile.

"Why don't you all shut up? You asked to rest, now start resting and be quiet!" shouted Inuyasha, leaning against the tree with is arms behind his head.

"Kagome should've been here so you'd eat dirt!" Shippo shouted at him.

"What's that?" Inuyasha growled out, although he clearly heard what was said. He got up and chased after Shippo, who ran up and down the clearing, avoiding five of Inuyasha's blows.

"Sango…"Miroku said, coming towards her with a smile, acting like he was innocent. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ow!" Shippo cried out when Inuyasha had finally caught him and delivered a blow to his head, leaving a large bump. "I'm gonna' tell Kagome when she gets back," threatened Shippo.

"Go ahead, I don't care. She might not even come back anyway!" Inuyasha shouted back, catching everyone's attention by his statement. They all were finding it hard not to show how much they missed Kagome.

"Can we go back to see if she came back?" asked Shippo, completely forgetting that he had a bump on his head.

"We can go see in two days. Every two days we'll go back and see" Inuyasha said and they all silently agreed.

--

A/N:SRRY THAT THIS PART IS SHORT N PROBABLY BORING BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE SOMETHNG HERE ,SO I THOUGH I WOULD PUT IT IN THE EXT CHAPTHER .HOPE YOU REVIEW MY STORY THANKX N EXTRA THANKZ TO THOSE WHO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I WOULD LIKE MY STORY TO BE REVIEWED PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND THANKS TO EVRY1 WHO GAVE MY STORY A REVIEW.

--

Kagome dropped on her bed exhausted. She had been training for a month and a half now and she had to admit she was getting better and better each day Tyu and Shizoku had said so also.

They finished the miko training and had gone onto fighting she finally realized that she was a major klutz but with Tyu's training she became a graceful fighter which surprised even herself .She was finished with all of the steps of controlling her power and tomorrow she will learn how to unleash it. Kagome wasn't sure what the outcome would be but she sure hoped it was something good. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

--

'Kagome' her eyes snapped opened and she found herself in a flourishing field

'Kagome' her voice echoed all around

"Who's there?" Kagome asked a little scared

"No need to fear" a beautiful woman said appearing ,She had icy blue eyes ,a pale face and blood red lips with elfin ears , she wore a large blue and white kimono it wasn't obvious but Kagome could sense a strong demonic aura from her "My name Yukami" she introduced herself

"Um…"Kagome said looking around "Where am I?"

"We are in your dreams" she replied

'My dreams?' thought Kagome confused

"I brought you here to tell you something of importance before you unleash you full power and reveal you true identity" she said sitting down and Kagome followed her actions

"My true identity I don't understand?" she asked even more confused

"Let me explain" she paused "I am the twin sister of Midoriko, our mother was also a powerful priestess and my father was a powerful demon. My father had suddenly died so that left our mother to raise us fortunately for my sister she was a human while I wasn't. I was resented and kept into hiding until no one knew of me only Midoriko. At the age of 12 I had a vision about an evil that would occur ,I believe you call him Naraku and I needed to sacrifice myself so you would be born , you are my reincarnation not Kikyo's" she explained

"Then how come everyone say I have a resemblance to her and why do they say my soul is her's also?"

"You soul is made up of two ,her's and mine that is why you soul is larger than others and I had to do that in other for the two of you to interact the prophecy had to be for filled"

"Are saying that the mother I know isn't my actual mother?" asked Kagome sadly

"No she is you mother, she had been hiding the fact that you had a demon father for you weren't suppose to know until you were 19 "

"Where is my father? Is he really dead?"

"Unfortunately he is, he died in the feudal era where you once lived"

"Why did we leave?" Kagome knew she was asking a lot of questions but in a situation like this the only thing she could do was ask for forgiveness

"There was a war…your father had no choice to send you away with your mother…it was by accident that they found the well and knew about it's powers" Kagome sat and took in everything that was said

"Who am I ? Am I still Kagome" she asked

"That is who you are" Yukami touched her should "You must also be prepared for the pain that you will feel"

"What pain?" asked Kagome quickly

"Your miko half is not accommodated with your demon half, they will be in turmoil for while before they become use to each other"

"Did you go through the same thing?" asked Kagome

"Yes mine ended after 16days I am not sure how long it will be for you"

"Oh" said Kagome with disappointment

"It's time for you to wake up"

Kagome's eyes snapped open for the second time she looked up and saw as Tyu just entered her room to wake her up, he looked surprise to see her awake already

"It's time for training" Kagome smile at what he said and got up ,she wasn't a morning person but today she felt refreshed.

Kagome faced Shizoku in a stance

"Are you ready?" she asked her response was a nod "Open your mind and relax…I will break the seal. Shizoku clasped her hands and shut her eyes in prayer, they stood there for five minutes before her teacher opened her eyes and dropped her hands "It's done" she said and Kagome blinked her eyes repeatedly bewildered

'I thought she said I would feel pain' as if one cue a force slammed into Kagome's chest and she fell to the floor ,both her teacher's ran to her side trying to figure out what was wrong, hearing the commotion from inside her mother along with her grandfather rushed outside

"What happened?" she asked frantic as she held Kagome's shoulder feeling the change in her temperature that would become hot then cold ,Kagome's eyes rolled over and she panted out heavily

"We unleashed her powers but this wasn't suppose to happen until…" said Shizoku more to her self as realization dawned on her Tyu looked at his grandmother then back to Kagome

"Calm down Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said holding Kagome close "It's okay," she tried to reassure her. Kagome stilled suddenly, everyone was afraid she might've died or something

Mrs. Higurashi moved away so she could look at her daughter's face as she opened her eyes revealing sapphire eyes, she gained grey markings on her face then a small gray star on her forehead, she sat up and her mother noticed that her hair was longer and that it was with lighted with blue and her figure was more filled out and shapely

"You're a demon-miko" said Shizoku Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the woman "don't feel threaten I will not harm her …I doubt I could if I wanted to, she is a representation to show that demons and humans can be one. I am glad that I could be your teacher Kagome" she said then turn and left with Tyu.

--

Inuyasha walked back to camp after another visit to Kikyo, usual they would make out then cuddle in each others arms until he had to leave but they would talk about the same thing Kikyo wanted to join the gang but he wasn't sure

'Maybe I should let Kikyo join' he thought seeing his campfire that was nearby to Kaede's village because they had come back to see if Kagome had returned, to their dismay she wasn't 'How am I even sure she will come back, I have said some really harsh things to her and she never stays away this long after a fight maybe this time she hates me' he thought sadly '**Maybe I should kill her and give the world a rest'** Inuyasha stopped in his tracks 'Where the hell did that thought come from' he thought shaking his head before he continued

--

Kikyo stood where she was as Inuyasha left after giving her a goodbye kiss which was in front of the Tree of Ages, she left the clearing but then stopped

"What do you want Kagura?" Kikyo asked before a black haired demoness stepped from behind the tree she was concealed ,she was wearing white kimono white red designs and held a fan in her hands ,she looked at Kikyo with red eyes and a smirk

"Who knew the half-breed was romantic" she sneered

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked getting to the point

"Naraku sent me, he wants you to keep an eye on your reincarnation"

"Why is that, Is Naraku afraid of her?" she asked with a slight laugh

"I don't know…I'm just relying orders"

"Tell Naraku he cannot order me around"

"If you say so" Kagura withdrew a feather from her hair which transformed into a larger one she got on it and flew away ,Kikyo watched her leave then walked away

--

Kagura flew through the air, the breeze blowing against her skin, but she couldn't feel anything, she hated Naraku, her creature ,her master and dare she think it her father. He held her heart in his hands literally and there was no was to disobey him when he could easily end her life by squeezing his hand.

She was Kagura a wind sorcerer and should be free like the wind but here she was bound to a manipulative demon as his servant for how long he wished and she could do nothing about it but one day he will die and she will be free with her heart inside her again.

Kagura landed in an isolated area where Naraku stood with Kanna a white haired girl that could fool anyone to think that she was human, in her hands she held a mirror.

"Did you deliver my message?" Naraku asked he was a full demon now with the help of the sacred jewel but Kagura was wondering why didn't he attack but she knew he probably had a plan and was waiting for the right time

"Yes and she told me that you cannot order he around" she said

Naraku laughed "She is doing what I want without an order" she said Kagura furrowed her eyebrows in thought knowing it had something to do with Inuyasha

--

Kagome and her mother stood in front of the well house, Kagome had decided to wearing a fighting clothing similar to Sango except her's was midnight blue and had sleeves like a kimono and a black obi on her hands, on her feet were simple laced up slipper that should be easy to run in but she didn't sport the yellow bag over her shoulders

"Kagome you probably don't realize but when you leave there is no way for you to come back through" said Mrs. Higurashi sadly

"What! then I won't go"

"No you must…you don't belong here anymore" her mother explained Kagome immediately went into each others arms and cried ,after calming each other down they separated and looked at each other with a smile

"Take care of yourself" she said with a smile as Kagome released her and went into the well

"I will" Kagome promised ,she stepped up on the lip of the well and looked down inside it then looked over her shoulder at her mother who was still watching, with a sad smile and a wave Kagome jumped into the well. The well lit up with blue magic and Kagome disappeared just has her mother broke down and cried.

--

Kagome arrived in the feudal era, she knew this for there was no longer a shed over head but cloudy skies and the air smell rich and free of pollutants, she inhaled then jumped up to the top with one bounce, the first thing she noticed with her new heightened sensed was Inuyasha and his scent was mixed with the smell of grave yard soil and death…Kikyo.

Kagome narrowed eyes flashed red indication her anger , that's when she felt something or someone, she looked to the place where she sensed the presence and a strong one at that, the person didn't seem to be a threat now so she took a seat on the well and closed her eyes trying to stay relaxed

"Who are you and why are you at this well?" the voice asked Kagome opened her eyes briefly to glance at the demon who made himself known

A/N:HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I WOULD LIKE MY STORY TO BE REVIEWED PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND THANKS TO EVRY1 WHO GAVE MY STORY A REVIEW.

--

Kagome didn't bother to answer. She heard the swish of clothing and quickly jumped in the air. As she descended slowly from the sky, she saw Sesshomaru standing where she had once been, his face expressionless, but he was clearly angry. His hand was glowing with green poison as he looked up at her.

Sesshomaru was a full demon, but he had similarities to Inuyasha since they were half brothers. He had silver white hair that was knee length and well kept, while Inuyasha's was silver gray and unruly and reached his back.

Sesshomaru had bright gold eyes while, Inuyasha's took on a bright shade of yellow .He had two magenta strips on his checks, a Prussian blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead, and red markings on his eyelids.

His clothing wasn't simple like Inuyasha's garb, which was made of Fire Rat Fur. His clothing was mainly white with red hexagonal and floral markings. On top of his kimono, he sported armor that covered the entire mid area of his body with a spiky protector, which adorned the top of the amour plate, and looped around his left shoulder.

"Aren't you cranky?" Kagome teased, with a smirk on her face. When she landed, Sesshomaru raised hand and cracked his knuckles.

"Answer my question." he said, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Question?' she asked, pretending to be clueless.

"I will not repeat myself," he said, dropping his hands to his side as he stared at her with a bored expression.

"Then I can't answer it for you." As soon as the worlds left her mouth she found herself between a tree and a very angry demon lord. His claws wrapped around her neck and she held on to his hand trying to purify him, but it was futile. 'How could I forget that he's immune to purification?' thought Kagome.

"Okay…."she choked out as he squeezed her neck slightly, "but wait until the half-breed comes."

"Why?" he demanded, squeezing her neck again, his claws digging into her flesh drawing blood.

"It's a secret…"she wheezed out barely. Sesshomaru glared at her before releasing his hold. Stepping back, she fell to the ground on her knees, using one hand to keep her leverage and the other around her neck, although it easily healed. Kagome stood then, walked over to the well to sit as a scent filled her nostrils. 'Inuyasha,' they both thought, sensing the hanyou.

--

"Would you guys hurry up? I don't got all day you know!" shouted Inuyasha to his companions, who looked at him with annoyed expressions.

"We would've left already if you helped us!" shouted Sango.

"You know…" started Miroku, but he trailed off when he noticed a weird look on his face." What is it Inuyasha? "he asked. The other's looked at him in question.

'Is that Kagome's scent I smell? And Sesshomaru!' thought Inuyasha, panicking. "Shit!" he cursed outwardly before sprinting off.

"Shippo, do you know what's up?" Miroku asked Shippo ,who sniffed the air and then had a frightened look on his face.

"Kagome's back…but Sesshomaru's with her." as soon as Shippo explained they were off hurrying in to aid Kagome.

--

Inuyasha was in the clearing in the blink of an eye, sword drawn and all. Inuyasha surveyed the area and smelled Kagome's scent coming from the well. But a demoness was in the way. He pointed the sword towards Sesshomaru then looked over to Kagome before looking back at his brother.

"Sesshomaru, you brought another demon for me to kill," Inuyasha said with his usual cockiness.

"Little brother, you couldn't killed a fly with the way you recklessly swing that sword," Sesshomaru mocked, causing Inuyasha to growl. He charged towards Sesshomaru, who drew his sword, successfully blocking Inuyasha's attacks.

"Wanna bet?" he said, pushing against Sesshomaru, his sword straining as Sesshomaru pushed back.

Kagome just sat and enjoyed the show with bored eyes. The battle waged on as both brothers fought continuously. Sesshomaru would block Inuyasha's blows, keeping it a close range match so that Inuyasha was unable to do any of this special attacks.

Inuyasha was becoming slower and slower, becoming tired by the continuous fight. His perspiration showed this, but Sesshomaru showed no sign of tiring in.

"What is it Inuyasha…are you tired?" Sesshomaru sneered, evading an attack by Inuyasha. He found an opening and swatted Inuyasha into a tree just as the group appeared. Kagome decided this was the right time to intervene.

--

The others held onto their weapons, seeing the position Inuyasha was in. Then they saw the beautiful demoness.

'Who is that?' thought Sango and Shippo.

'She's beautiful…I wonder if she will bear my child.' Miroku realized he must've revealed his thoughts because Sango's big boomerang came down on his head. "Sango, what was that for?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you were thinking, monk," said Sango angrily. They looked back to the fight when Shippo exclaimed, to see the demoness stop both brother's attacked by merely touching their swords, reverting Inuyasha's sword and forcing Sesshomaru back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He then sniffed, "and why do you smell like Kagome!" Kagome rolled her eyes at his incompetence. She stepped back from him.

"If I smell like Kagome and look like Kagome, who am I?" Kagome asked, giving him a question that didn't take a genius to answer.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru watched with interest, finally sheathing his sword. "But how…when? You can't be her, she's a human and you're a demon!" he yelled angrily.

"Believe it if you want," she said with an uncaring tone. Then she turned and without saying anything to anyone else, she left. Shippo watched her disappear in the trees before he ran after her. Sango tried to do the same, but Miroku stopped her.

"No Sango, Kagome's mature enough to take care of herself. I have a feeling we will meet again." he held her shoulder and they turned and left, leaving Inuyasha and his brother alone.

"What did you do to her?!" he accused him, but Sesshomaru didn't spare him a glance before leaving, angering the half demon even more.

"Damn it all!" he yelled. 'I bet she's with the bastard!' he screamed in his thoughts, gritting his teeth as he growled. **'That's why she should die' **Inuyasha blinked. 'Where the hell did that thought come from? **'Have her blood pool on the forest floor, her blood running off your claws. Kill her.'** Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted, falling to his knees as he wrestled with his inner demon. 'What is happening to me?' he asked, clutching his head as he growled loudly. **"She doesn't deserve you or her life!" **

'Stop,' he pleaded when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, the person was already identified.

"Are you troubled, Inuyasha?" she asked, stooping in front of him. Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes turning red. Then forcefully he took her lips and pushed both their bodies to the ground. Kikyo was underneath him with her arm wrapped around his neck. She then bared her neck to him. Inuyasha looked at it for a moment, **'Mark her.' **He bent his head and sank his teeth deep within. All the while she held smirk on her face.

--

Kagome walked away, not wanting to look back. She was planning on finding her own life and maybe even trying to search for Naraku. Even though it was hard to leave them behind, Kagome told herself that she didn't need them and that she could make it on her own. She stopped suddenly knowing that he was following. Soon he collided wtih her leg.

"Go back Shippo. You can't travel with me," she said coldly. Shippo looked down, his orange bangs overshadowing his face.

"But –I"

"Go back!" Kagome snapped and then walked off, leaving him standing there. But Shippo didn't move. He just stood there and cried for six minutes. When there was a movement in the bushes his head snapped up.

"Kagome?" he asked, his head slowly turning to look behind him. His face lost its color when he saw what was standing behind him.

"A pup… you must taste delicious" it growled. Shippo immediately ran off crying.

"Kagome!" he didn't get far before Shippo caught his wolf like feet on a stone and fell face down in the dirt, fainting because of the fright.

--

Kagome looked up when she saw a flock of birds fleeing the trees, seeming to be disturbed. She knew it was trouble. Soon she heard her name being called out by no other than Shippo, and knew he was in trouble.

'Shippo,' she thought as she raced off like a mother to the rescue.

--

There was a flash when the demon tried to take a bite into Shippo's tiny body and its head rolled off the body, spewing blood everywhere, even on Shippo. Sesshomaru looked at the mess he made.

He wasn't sure himself why he helped the young fox demon. He was about to turn and leave when an intoxicating scent of lavender and lilies hit his nose and soon the owner jumped out of the bushes.

Kagome glanced around in a frantic way. All she saw was Sesshomaru standing over Shippo's body that was covered in blood. Totally ignoring the fact that a few feet away laid a dead demon, Kagome's eyes became blood red her pupil changed to blue, her marks then became jagged and her fangs lengthened. She seemed similar to Inuyasha when in his demon state…a mindless monster except Kagome was in blood lust.

'Is she his surrogate mother?' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome advanced towards him. She held her hand in a fist and a sword that seemed to be made out of purification and yokaii alone appeared. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't use Tenseiga so he drew his other sword, Tokijin. The two swords clashed, divine power against demonic.

Sesshomaru didn't find it necessary to kill her when she was in this state of mind, so he just blocked all of her attacks. She might've been a bit mindless but she fought a lot better than Inuyasha, even if in this state, and only left few openings for him to attack her directly.

--

'I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru has not returned yet,' Rin thought, sitting next to AhUn, which was a demon dragon with two heads, finally bored picking flowers. "AhUn, where do you think Lord Sesshomaru is?" Rin asked, looking up at the demon who grunted then turned both its heads towards the left.

"Hmm let's go see him then," Rin said with a smile as she held AhUn's bridle and climbed up. AhUn flew off.

--

'This fish should be big enough,' Jaken thought with glee, as he remembered the struggles he had to go through to catch this large fish which almost drowned him. He walked into the clearing where camp was. "Rin!" he called, but the young child didn't answer or run to him like normal. 'Where is that stupid human child?' he thought, before he realized that she wasn't there nor was AhUn. Jaken dropped his fish and held his head on both sides of his head.

"She's gone…Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" he said aloud with a terrified look on his face, before grabbing his Staff of Two heads. He went in a random direction, wanting to a least try and search for her.

--

AhUn landed and Rin got off. She walked cautiously as she heard growls and the sound of battle. Rin peeked through the bushes and saw Sesshomaru fighting a demoness. She then saw the dead demon and next to it was a small fox yokaii who looked oddly familiar to her.

Rin stepped out of the bushes and approached the small demon as he was stirring. She stared at him as he stared at her, eyes filled with confusion. Then his widened as if his memories returned and he sat up to see Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting.' Kagome!" he shouted.

--

Kagome's eyes quickly returned to normal when Shippo called her name. For a split second, she forgot who was fighting and she turned and looked at Shippo. That was all Sesshomaru needed. He found an opening and slammed his knee into her abdomen. Kagome held her stomach in pain, her sword disappearing. Then she went down on her knees and fell to the floor. Shippo ran to her side. "Kagome?" he said worriedly, shaking her shoulders as Rin came beside him.

"She's Kagome?" she asked and Shippo nodded, feeling a bit of relief when he saw she was breathing. Sesshomaru turned and was about to leave when Jaken burst into the clearing, looking completely exhausted.

"Mil…lord I"- he began but when his eyes spotted the unconscious demoness, his subject changed. "Who is she?" he asked, looking her over. She had familiar features and a very intoxicating smell. He found himself inhaling deeply.

"It's Kagome, master Jaken," replied Rin.

"What!" he exclaimed with disgust. "That human wench that travels around with the disgusting hanyou, Inuyasha?" he asked and Rin nodded. Jaken became disgusted that he had a slight attraction to her at first glance. What demon wouldn't? "She must've use that jewel shard," he said.

"No, she didn't…and besides, Naraku has the entire jewel," Shippo defended. Jaken just huffed and turn to follow Sesshomaru as he left.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru. We can't leave her here. What if she's attacked by demons while in her unconscious state?" Rin pleaded.

"Don't think that you can…" he trailed off when he saw Sesshomaru turn back to Rin and the other two "But, but milord," he protested.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken closed his beak immediately. Shippo stepped between Sesshomaru and Kagome, putting on a brave façade, but he was scared shitless and his knocking knees proved it. But still he stood wanting to protect Kagome, even though he could be killed with the swipe of Sesshomaru's claws.

"Hmm," he said, stepping past him anyway and standing beside Kagome's body. Shippo was about to say something but Rin stopped him.

'She's strong and I find her scent quite alluring. Maybe she can be used to my advantage. After all, at least she isn't a half breed or a human,' he thought. Then bending down and picking up Kagome with one hand under her leg and the other at her waist, he got up and walked off without a word the others. They followed silently behind.

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY .I WOULD LIKE TO THANK aamina x FOR THE SUGGESTIONS AND HOPE YOU DN'T FEEL BAD THAT I DIDN'T USE them SUGGESTIONS… ALL THE OTHERS THAT GAVE THEIR REVIEWS THX.


	6. Chapter 6

/N: First I had a plot for my story ,now I'm not so sure I don't want it to go too fast yet I don't want it to be slow tell me what you think.

--

Sango screamed in orgasm before she fell on Miruko's sweaty chest .He ran his hands through her hair as they both panted. They both had decided to travel together after Inuyasha came back to camp with no other than Kikyo and had been doing so for a week.

_Sango__ glared at Inuyasha, appalled at what he wanted. _

"_She will not join!" shouted Sango._

"_And who are you to tell me what to do? She's joining and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled back as Kikyo stood behind him. Sango made an attempt to attack, but Miroku intervened, holding on to her arms as she struggled and shouted angrily at Inuyasha about how stupid he was. Soon she stopped and Miroku released her, only for her to run off. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo one last time before he ran after Sango._

_Miroku__ found her sitting on a tree stump crying. He looked at her sadly._

"_Sango__"-_

"_Leave me alone Miroku!"She shouted angrily, not looking at him. Miroku sighed then sat next to her although she scooted away. _

"_Sango__…why are you so angry with Inuyasha?" he asked although he knew the obvious answer, he was only trying to get her to talk to him._

"_That bastard is bringing her here to take Kagome's place" Sango replied angrily._

"_No one can take Kagome's place" he reassured her. _

"_I know it's just that-" her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I miss her Miroku," she said, looking up at him with tear filled eye.s Miroku used his normal hand and cupped her cheek._

"_I'll be here for you, Sango," he said and she spared him a small smile. He drew her in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips and this time his perverted ways didn't ruin the moment._

_-- _

Kagome's eyes snapped open; she stared at the night sky which was filled with a half moon and stars gazing down at her as she gazed back at them. She remembered what happened and since she felt the presence of others she was sure she was in Sesshomaru's campsite. She propped up on her elbows and looked around, everyone was asleep; Rin and Shippo slept next to AhUn, and Jaken slept alone under a tree with his mouth open and his Staff of Two Heads in his arm.

'Where is Sesshomaru?' thought Kagome. As if on cue, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Sesshomaru sat across from her on a small boulder while the fire danced in front them, given life by the night air .He gazed at the fire seeming to not pay attention to her as she looked at him awaiting an explanation. But he made no attempt to speak

"Why am I here?" she asked. He didn't even spare her a glance but continued to look at the slowly diminishing fire. Kagome waited and waited some more until she couldn't stand the silence.

"Answer-!" as quickly as the word almost flew out her mouth she felt claws wrapped around her throat and she was now flat on her back.

"You will be silent" he command, squeezing her throat when she struggled and to implicate his threat. She nodded. "I am going to talk and you will listen then after I am finished you may speak." Kagome nodded and he released her neck. Kagome sat up and glared at him

"As you know I am a Lord and a lord has many duties. Some are keeping my lands in balance and providing an heir. Seeing that I have no time to find a mate, you will be my mate," he said casually. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hell-!"Sesshomaru growled lowly, stopping Kagome from finishing. She calmed down before she spoke "So…if I become your mate I would have to produce an heir. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What will happen after it's born? Will I be thrown out?"

"No…being my mate, you will become the Lady of the West. It would be dishonorable to throw you out unless… " he let the statement unfinished so she may put in whatever ending she wished.

"Wouldn't you prefer to get mated to some one you loved?"

"Mating has nothing to do with loving someone. It is strictly a means of reproducing," he answered coldly .Hearing this, Kagome got an idea about how she and the heir would be treated.

"Will I be able to see our- I mean the child after it's born?"

"When the pup's weaning has ended, it is no longer necessary for you to come in contact with it…often" he replied and Kagome looked down at the forest floor taking all this in.

What Sesshomaru wanted was a mating partner, but she didn't. She wanted to continue with life, finding more about her family in this era and luckily find someone who she could love and have the same feelings returned. Someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Sesshomaru was not that person.

"One last question. Do I have any say in this?" she looked back at him as he looked at her, the fire was small now but they could still see.

"No," he replied plainly. "Now sleep. We are heading to the west in the morning for our mating." a cold gust of wind blew into the camp, outing the fire. The camp fell in darkness.

--

Kagura landed on a mountain at a cave's entrance. She walked into the cave's entrance and further in the cavern but soon found her self at a dead end.

"Is this where Naraku actually sent me?" she thought aloud. "Is this some sort of trick?" she said angrily before noticing a small hole in the cave's wall that was emitting a red light.

'What's this?' she thought, using her fan to poke at the hole only for the entire wall to come crumbling down. She used her kimono sleeve to cover her nose then walked into the hidden room. The room was filled with the bones and skeletons of priests, priestesses and monks identified by their garbs. She saw a skeleton which looked like it belonged to a demon laying on a stone table and on the cave wall behind it hung a strange (a srange what?). It seemed to be the reason for the red light that illuminated the place.

Kagura remembered her orders and walked over to the sword. She raised her hands to touch it but it burnt. She reluctantly tore her kimono sleeve and wrapped it around her hand, cautiously taking up the sword and quickly placing it on the skeleton before it burnt through the material. She stood back and watched what happened. Suddenly, a whirlwind appeared around the skeleton so strong Kagura had to fight against it's winds so that she wasn't pulled in herself.

'Why didn't that bastard warn me about this?' she thought angrily as bones were flying everywhere, only to be absorbed in the whirlwind. Sooner than expected, Kagura was pulled in. She twirled around in the winds that seemed to suck the life from her body rapidly. The whirlwind soon stopped, throwing Kagura against the cave wall with a thud.

Where the skeleton once was, stood a demon with short scarlet colored hair. He had brown eyes and his skin was tanned. He had a black circle on his forehead and wore black armor and clothing that showed his biceps.

He looked around puzzled, then took up the red sword and placed it in his sheath. It didn't burn or harm him. Then he saw Kagura and approached. He stooped in front of her he gave her a once over, inspecting the damage then touched her shoulder. Kagura felt her energy returning. He stood and she did too afterwards.

"My name is Dentai. You have revived me. I am in your debt," he said.

"…I am not the one you should be in debt with, it is Naraku," she told him, saying his name with disgust. If Dentai noticed this, he didn't show it nor did he ask about her hostility towards him.

"Who is this Naraku? "

"I'll take you to him."

--

"Get up wrench, we are going to leave!" yelled Jaken at Kagome, who tried to stay asleep. She was trying to avoid tomorrow or today. The day they begin their journey to Sesshomaru's castle. Morning seemed to come quicker than expected. How she hated when that happened." Get up!" the toad yelled again.

"Shut up, I'm up for god sakes!" an irritated Kagome yelled, sitting up the glaring at Jaken, who returned the glare.

"I don't know why we have to be tainted with your presence!" he screeched.

"If you continue to act this way I'll purify your eyes out!" she threatened. He looked at her with scared eyes, causing Kagome to smirk.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" she lifted her hands then made them glow with a small amount of purification. Jaken was clearly scared but decided to cover it with a snobby attitude.e

"Hmmff," he said with his nose in the air. He then crossed his hands and left to follow Sesshomaru, who had taken his leave .Shippo ran to Kagome.

"Morning, Kagome," he said as Kagome followed Sesshomaru's form with bitterness. It was only when she heard him calling her name repeatedly did she look at him with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Shippo …morning."

"Are you gonna travel with Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"It looks like it," she replied, standing and brushing off her clothing. She really wanted a bath, but by the looks of it she wouldn't get one until they stopped to camp again.

"Lady Kagome, let's go. Sesshomaru is leaving without us," said Rin before she ran after Sesshomaru and Kagome followed with Shippo walking beside her.

They had been walking for 30 minutes but it felt like forever to Kagome since no one was trying to make conservation. The silence they walked in was killing her.

Shippo had gotten tired of walking and was now riding on AhUn along with Rin, while Jaken lagged behind. His feet could hardly keep up. Kagome looked ahead at the demon lord, whose hair and clothing shifted with the wind. She decided to be suicidal and try to engage into a conversation with him as she increased her pace to walk next to him.

"Uhh …how long before we reach our destination?" she asked nervously. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes then looked back ahead.

"Ten days" he replied. Kagome jumped a bit surprised that he answered her. She wanted to ask him questions to start a conversation but wasn't sure what to say, so instead she kept quiet, not wanting to lead to the conversation that they had last night in front of the children. Not wanting them to see her hurt or worse.

--

Then sun was setting when Dentai followed Kagura into a temple, where a dark haired demon sat dressed in purple clothing and a baboon's skin over him.He sat in front of him. He could sense the evil in the demon, Kagura was dismissed.

"Naraku?" he asked.

"Yes. I am the one who is responsible for your revival, Dentai. You story is such a tragic one. A demon that fell in love with a geisha only for you both to be killed, your spirits separated forever." Dentai narrowed his eyes.

"What do you wan?t" he demanded. Naraku only looked at him and smiled.

"Oh I don't want anything. I just wanted"--

"Hiyuri," he whispered.

"And she's reincarnated," Naraku lied. Kanna walked through the sliding door and came into the room with the two demons. "Show him." Kanna held up her mirror and showed Dentai Kagome as she was walking back to her camp from a hot bath.

Kagome looked distinctly like Hiyuri in her demon form. His smile was replaced with a scowl when he saw Sesshomaru come in to view before the image was gone.

"It seems that the demon is trying to mate with her. If you don't act fast you will lose her again," he said. Dentai had a look of determination on his face as he planned what he was about to do .He then stood and left without a word to Naraku.

--

A/N: Srry I took so long to update ….I started feeling like this chapter was boring and whenever I do that it write slower. I hope you like and I'll make sure to make the next chap interesting. Give my thnx to all who gave their reviews


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you review this story.

Kagura stood outside the door listening to Naraku's conversation intently. 'What is he up to?' she thought, her red eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Kagura," he called. She slid the door open and stepped inside, seeing that the demon named Dentai was gone. "Send Kikyo my command so that I may commence with my plan," he said .Kagura bowed and left. Naraku smirked, looking at Kanna's mirror in front of him, enjoying the show with a devious smirk.

--

The night was calm and cold. The sky's natural night light was blocked by looming dark clouds. Everyone was asleep except for Sesshomaru and Kagome, like always. Kagome found a suitable place near the campfire, cursing herself that she had forgotten to bring her sleeping bag. With her hands underneath her head, she tried to sleep; only her grumbling tummy wouldn't allow her.

She sighed, but opened her eyes when she heard a soft sound next to her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her so she sat up.

"Why haven't you eaten?" he asked, not looking at her but straight ahead at nothing in particular.

'Why does he care?' she thought.

"I didn't feel the need to eat. Maybe because of the fact that you are forcing me to mate you…I don't know," said Kagome with sarcasm. Her stomached growled again and she looked down with embarrassment.

"Are you disgusted to mate a demon, much less me?" he asked surprising Kagome like he had a tendency to do.

"It's not that," Kagome replied quickly. "It's just…I want to love the person I'm going to mate, the person I will spend the rest of my life with. The person who I will have children with has to love me, and me, them. Frankly, you don't love me," there was a long pause.

The nocturnal creatures were singing their night music. Kagome took her time to notice this, thinking that the conversation was over until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Love is not a necessity," he said lowly, coming closer to Kagome, who watched him.His lips were now an inch apart and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She had to control the urge to lick her lips, knowing it was an invitation. Her heart was racing as she stared at him. "We can satisfy our other needs," he said going in for a kiss.

He would've gotten the chance if Kagome hadn't stood abruptly. She looked at him for a while, unsure of what to do.

You know how people run from the truth? Well, Kagome did that, literally. She turned and high tailed it out of there. Sesshomaru stood after she left, going after her.

'The chase begins.'

--

Kikyo sensed a presence nearby. She left Inuyasha's arms and she went to confront the presence.

Kagura leaned against a tree. "What is it this time?" Kikyo asked a bit annoyed.

"Naraku is finding that Kagome girl a threat now that she's a demon." Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction

'A demon? Inuyasha never told me that she had become one.'

"He thought you should dispose of her immediately," said Kagura. She then left.

Kikyo stood where she was in thought. She looked back in the direction were Inuyasha was, but instead of going back she followed the tug her soul gave, showing her the direction of Kagome.

--

Kagome ran, the forest floor hitting her feet and wind whipping past her. She easily avoided trees. Kagome was sure Sesshomaru would follow, but she couldn't face him yet. She needed some time to think over everything that happened without him there.

'Sesshomaru won't hurt Shippo, I know for sure,' thought Kagome suddenly, worried about Shippo. She looked over her shoulder to see if Sesshomaru was behind her only to collide into a tree.

'Note to self…When running at high speeds in a forest, look where you're going,' thought Kagome.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked. She slowly looked up at the 'tree' to see that it was a handsome demon. She soon realized that she was staring and diverted her gaze to the ground. He extended his hand to her and she looked at it, and then took it, unsure.

She could tell that he wasn't a threat to her because as far as demons go, his aura was pure. He pulled her up. She thought he would let her go, but instead he continued to hold her, looking her over. A blush crept up to her cheeks from the attention she was getting.

"What is your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Um…my name's Kagome," she replied.

"And she is mine," A voice added. They turned to see Sesshomaru making his entrance. Kagome's eyes widened knowing there was gonna be trouble.

Dentai chuckled "I can't seem to find a mark on her that makes her yours. And besides, wasn't she running from you?" he said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Dentai pushed Kagome behind him protectively, drawing his sword, which glowed red. From where Kagome stood, she could feel the heat radiating from the sword. That meant the only way Dentai could stand it is if he was a fire sorcerer.

Kagome kept her distance, knowing Dentai had challenged Sesshomaru. And knowing him, he was going to accept. She couldn't stop them. It was at times like this she wished she had learned how to subdue demons like she had Inuyasha; with the help of Kaede that is.

The two demons stared each other down, unmoving, waiting on the other to start. A light breeze blew, rising up loose dirt into Dentai's face. He blinked and Sesshomaru attacked. He raised his sword and brought it down, sending a beam of blue light towards Dentai, who avoided it by jumping in the air. Sesshomaru met him there and both their swords clashed, white energy mixing with red.

--

Kikyo found the incarnation. She hid herself in the dense trees and made sure to stay far away so that the three demons could not smell or sense her presence. Kikyo's eyes were trained on Kagome as she pulled out an arrow and placed it delicately in her bow as if she was doing art. Kikyo pulled back on the bow's string, gathering as much tension from it as possible, then she released her arrow, which gathered purification on its journey to its target; Kagome.

--

Kagome was busy watching as the two demons exchanged blow after blow. Dentai was the only one she had seen so far that could slightly match Sesshomaru's speed.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy coming, and fast. Before she even had time to react (she was totally untrained with her demonic abilities), something dug deep into her back, right on her spinal cord.

She felt the hot liquid of her blood running down her back and she barely turned her head to see the arrow sticking out of her. Far off, she saw a figure leaving. It was Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't move, her eyes widened and her mouth opened wanting to call on either one of the still fighting demons, but then it happened. The purification of the arrow tried to purify her body inside out. She let out a blood chilling scream then fell to her knees, successfully drawing the demons' attention.

Sesshomaru was angry that someone tried to threaten Kagome's life. He forgot about Dentai and went after the attacker while Dentai rushed to Kagome. He pulled out the arrow even though it tried to purify his hand, knowing if it wasn't removed she wouldn't be healed.

--

Kikyo didn't bother to run because she knew she couldn't out run Sesshomaru. She stood her ground and fired her arrow at him. Sesshomaru dodged her attack, not even giving her a chance to ready another arrow. He sliced through her body, finally ending her 'life'. Kikyo disintegrated. All the souls that occupied her body were released.

'My pathetic brother mated with the dead priestess,' thought Sesshomaru with disgust. Turning away from the pile of ash on the floor, he spotted a soul carrier hovering over the ash before it disintegrated as well. Sesshomaru turned and left when he realized Kagome was alone, unprotected, with the demon.

--

A figure jumped from the trees and walked over to the ashes. She had thought that she would have to dispose of Kikyo herself, but to her surprise, she saw Sesshomaru swiftly kill her, making her job a lot easier. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru had caught a hold of her scent. If he did, he didn't find it important. Kagura quickly turned her mind to the task at hand.

--

Dentai quickly leaped in the sky with an unconscious Kagome and looked down as Sesshomaru stood below, glaring at them.

"You would actually attack me when you could jeopardize her life with a simple mistake?" Dentai asked. "You don't care for her, do you?"

"I will not make a mistake when ripping off you head," Sesshomaru said, leaping towards him, ignoring his second questions. Dentai summoned a spire of fire that twirled around then disappeared before Sesshomaru got close enough. Sesshomaru landed on the ground. First he started growling, then his eyes glowed red, his fangs elongated, and his marks became jagged.

"Insolent demon!" he growled angrily. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, and Sesshomaru looked normal again. His face became indifferent, having controlled his anger. He walked away as if nothing happened, silently promising death to the unknown demon after he hunted him down.

--

Inuyasha woke up at day break realizing that his mate was no where to be found. He searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. Soon he picked up on her scent heading west and followed it with lightning speed, wanting to make sure she was safe. What he found was shocking.

On the forest floor was Kikyo, slashes all over her body barely holding onto the forest floor holding onto dear life

"Kikyo!" he yelled rushing over to her, not paying attention to any thing else. He lifted her head gently and placed it in his lap. "Kikyo who did this to you?" he asked softly. Kikyo looked up at him with sad eyes and touched his cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha, I came out here to try and reason with, her but she became consumed with jealously and tried to kill me. She slashed my body then left me here to die."

"Who?"

"Kagome," she whispered.

"What?" he said with disbelief and anger.

"Inuyasha I"-- she began, but she stopped breathing, leaving Inuyasha to stare at her lifeless body. He buried her, and then roared his aguish to the skies, frightening away everything from him. When he reopened his eyes, there were red. His fangs lengthened and jagged marks appeared on his face. Inuyasha was in blood lust and his sword could not help him. Inuyasha was out for Kagome's blood.

(Most stories never mention this :but Sesshomaru is immune to purification if u noticed in the series.)

I would like to thank

**Kit ( )**

**Red241y**

**GYY –the comment u made was really funny.(wooho! Kags lovers)**

**Hatake-Kakashiz-Hime****: glad I could inspire some1 n I'll b looking out 4 ur stories**

**Bored Girl: Thanks 4 informing me of my mistake …I dnt kno y but when typing I always seem to write Kagome's name by mistake when writing bout Kagura.**

**Chelsea**** 34**

**Juusan**

**Scarlet **

**With d encouragement fr. Evry1 I'll make sure that I update quickly. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I hope you review this story. Srry 4 the inconvience with the chap. i was rushing**

Kagome opened her eyes to see Dentai sitting next to her.

"Glad you're awake," he said, handing her a fish as she sat up. She looked at it but refused it, even though her stomach protested. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, and Kagome's stomach answered for her. She blushed. "I didn't poison it," he reassured her, "here." He took her hand and placed the fish within it.

'Should I eat it?' she thought, unsure. 'What the heck…I'm hungry,' she thought before ripping the fish with her fangs, causing Dentai to smile. After Kagome had finished her fish and allowed it to digest, she asked, "Who are you any way?"

"My name is Dentai," he replied, looking at her.

"Dentai…why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"I kidnapped you? I thought you wanted to get away from that demon."

"….I- it's not that" Kagome replied, looking down.

"Then what is it?"

"He wants me to be his mate."

"Unwillingly?" she nodded.

"But, but I don't want to stay here so would you please take me back?" she asked, going to the entrance of the cave. "Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed. They were a hundred feet up .The sky was orange and yellow because of the setting sun. She could see the vastness of the land below because of how high she was.

"You can't," he said. "There is a hanyou in blood lust after you. He tried to attack us on the way here," he explained, coming next to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome thought out loud. "I can protect my self …I have my purification to help me."

"Purification?" he asked. Kagome raised her hand expecting it to glow with purification but nothing happened. Dentai raised his eyebrow. "What happened?" she said, trying hard to bring forth her power but with no results. 'Kikyo must've done something to me.'

"Well, your purification doesn't seem to work and you are unskilled so you need my protection."

"What do you mean I'm unskilled?" Kagome snapped

"If you weren't you would've sensed that arrow before it was too late."

'He's right,' Kagome thought with realization. "Train me."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to be stronger so train me," she had a look of determination on her face. Dentai smirked.

"I would be delighted."

--

Sesshomaru sat under a tree as the children played with Jaken up and down the field. He was getting quite aggravated. It had been 7 days since Kagome had been gone, slowing his progress. But that wasn't what made him angry. It was the fact that demon dared to defy him and every time he caught a hold of Kagome's scent it suddenly disappeared.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" said Shippo, bringing Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He looked down at the child who fidgeted under his stare. "Um Kagome….you…" he said.

"I will find her," he said finishing, Shippo's sentence as he stood. "I will continue searching," he said, looking at the sky which was covered with dark clouds. He had to find her before the rain or he would lose any leads to her whereabouts. "Jaken." Jaken ran to him at the call of his name.

"Yes milord," he replied.

"Stay here and keep the others safe until my return." he said walking, past him.

"Is it that wench you are going to search for, milord?" asked Jaken, but Sesshomaru didn't reply. He just left as Shippo and Rin tackled Jaken, who squawked with surprise, to the floor.

--

A baby deer cried as it walked in forest. It must've strayed too far from its mother. The fawn stopped, looking around. His ears swerved on the top of its head, hearing a faint noise. It looked down at some grass and bent its head to eat it as red eyes watched the deer's action. The predator crept closer, not wanting to alarm its prey. He flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles. The fawn heard this and snapped it head up, surveying the area until it spotted him; just as he lunged from the bushes where he had hidden himself.

He held the deer's neck and snapped it in a swift motion. The tongue of the deer hanged out of its mouth and stared at nothing. The beast sank its fangs in its side, tearing open the skin of the poor animal. Blood splattered everywhere as it was devoured savagely. Suddenly, the predator stopped eating and snarled, sensing the presence of someone.

"Such a pity that you have become such a savage, Inuyasha." Inuyasha lunged at the intruder, forgetting about his kill. The intruder sidestepped his attack then hit him to the ground. Afterwards, a jewel shard was onserted into his back and the intruder stepped away as Inuyasha stood.

"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha growled at the spider demon.

"Oh I just want you to do me a favor and I'll do you one in return."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I can revive Kikyo," he said.

"You can? How ?"

"By getting a few things."

"And I guess you want me to team up with you, am I right?"

"Inuyasha you seem to read my mind."

"You got your self a deal." Inuyasha said without a second thought.

--

Kagome stood in the middle of the woods, leaves dropping around her. She closed her eyes, expanding her senses. There was a shift and she ducked. She grabbed onto something and pulled hard, causing it to fall and the result of that was a thud.

"You're an excellent student Kagome," she heard before she opened her eyes. Getting up, she looked at Dentai who was on the ground and smiled. He returned it as well. She extended her hand and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said pulling him up. He then pulled her to him in an embrace, not really surprising Kagome since it wasn't the first time he had done that. As soon as he did, she broke away.

"I'm hungry," she said. Dentai looked down with disappointment as she was turning to walk away.

"Do you have feelings for the demon?" he asked and she stopped her retreat and turned to look at him.

"No-I don't know" she said, looking down. Her feelings were confusing now unlike when she had them for Inuyasha. Of course she was attracted to Sesshomaru, what woman or demon in their right mind wouldn't be? The problem she had from the beginning was his arrogance. But the night when he almost kissed her, she swore he was someone else, the way he seemed to be ….gentle." How can I have feelings for him?" Kagome asked more to herself.

"Do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

"No I don't," she replied truthfully as he walked closer to her, now standing in front of her,

"You have feelings for that demon. I have a feeling you do so I won't stand in your way. I'll bring you back to him tomorrow. Right now let's go hunt," he took her hand, and as friends, they left.

--

The village was attacked by a huge one eyed demon who stomped on the village men as they tried to defend themselves .Kaede fired her arrow along with the others, but none of their arrows affected the demon. Kaede turned and ran, as did the others. But she stopped when she heard one of the men shout "Look!"

Inuyasha lunged at the huge demon, cutting off its arm with his claws. The demon yelled in pain then used his other hand to try and smash Inuyasha, who only used his arm as a path to its head, severing it from his body with his rusty katana.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, going to him as Inuyasha stabbed his sword in the top of the demon's head. He suddenly dug out the demon's eyes. "What are ye doing Inuyasha?" she asked and he turned to her with the eyes in his hand. Kaede backed away, aiming her arrow at him, sensing something was wrong.

"Do you actually think you can kill me, you old hag?" Inuyasha said before he ran towards Kaede. Before she could even react, his hand was already through her chest. Kaede stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, blood dripping from her mouth, as he pulled out her heart then bounded off.

The village men ran towards Kaede although she was already dead.

--

Kagome and Dentai sat around a fire eating a wild boar. They had hunted earlier, as the sun went down, like countless times before"Kagome," Dentai said. Kagome stopped eating, swallowing the last bit of food in her mouth.

"Yea," she replied.

"I-I'm sorry," he replied. Kagome looked at Dentai, her currently close friend, strangely.

"For what?" she asked.

"I kidnapped you for my own selfish gains all because I thought you were someone else," he explained. Kagome was saddened at this.

'Another Kikyo and Inuyasha scenario all over again,' out of the blue, Kagome was startled by a presence.

"Long time, no see, bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, standing along with Dentai, who stared at a smirking Inuyasha.

--

Miroku and Sango walked hand in hand with Kilala following; their destination a nearby village. Sango looked into the pond they were walking by at their reflection. Then looking ahead, she smiled. Miroku noticed this.

"What is so amusing about our reflection?" he asked and she looked at him and blushed.

"It's just we looked…perfect together" she replied causing Miroku to smile. He squeezed her hand before he looked at her.

" Sango, I have made a decision," he started.

"What is that?"

"I want you to be my wife," he turned to her, holding both her hands in his. "When Naraku is dead we'll start a family together," he said.

"Really?"

"Of course," he replied. Sango laughed happily as he lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down and they continued their walk.

"Wait," Miroku said, stopping Sango. "Do you sense that?" he asked.

"Yes…demons" Sango whipped out her large boomerang, Miroku held his staff and Kilala transformed just as vulture like demons with purple eyes attacked. Sango swiped at them, cutting down six at the same time, but they just they were replaced. The ones Miroku killed were also replaced. Kilala did her best to protect Sango, swiping the demons with her claws.

Miroku realized that this was going no where. He stepped in front of Sango, raised his hands to the on coming demons and sucked in as much as he could, stopping when he saw that they were retreating.

Sango inspected the area. She took out her sword and poked a dead demon that was behind her only to step back quickly when a strong scent emitted from the dead demon. She covered her mouth with her mask then furrowed her eyebrows.

'Their blood, it's poison,' she thought, 'but it was stronger than any I know of,' sudden realization struck her. 'Oh no.' Miroku yelled in pain, falling to the ground.

"Miroku!"

**With d encouragement fr. Evry1 I'll make sure that I update quickly even though i like have exams. **

**Uhh …. Srry that I had to kill Kaede it's not that I dnt like her it's well I wanted to.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N:I WOULD LIKE MY STORY TO BE REVIEWED PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND THANKS TO EVRY1 WHO GAVE MY STORY A REVIEW.(I think this chap a bit 2 short)

Miroku was sweating and breathing heavily. Sango held onto him tightly as they flew on Kilala.

'Hold on Miroku,' she thought worriedly.

She found Kaede's village, but unfortunately Kaede was no where to be found. It was a villager that helped her bring Miroku inside the hut. She requested that they bring as much herb and medicine they could find to her as she held Miroku close.

'I won't let you die,' she thought with determination. She looked up, feeling someone's presence. It was a young man and he had something wrapped in a cloth.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Lady Sango. I was told to give this to you so it may be given to Lady Kagome," he said, coming closer and handing it to her. Sango took it and placed it beside her. After the villager left, she unwrapped it a bit and gasped at what was inside, before wrapping it up once more.

'Something's wrong,' she thought when a young girl about her age stepped into the hut with a bucket of water and herb. .She gave them to her and was about to turn and leave when Sango stopped her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Miram" she answered.

"Mira….where's Kaede?"

Mira looked down with a saddened face.

"Inuyasha came here and ….he killed Kaede." Sango was shocked and angry that Inuyasha would do such a thing.

"Are you sure it was him?" The girl nodded. 'I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen,' she thought as Mira left.

'I can't believe Kaede is gone,' she thought when Miroku gasped raspily, drawing her attention immediately .She quickly mixed the herbs in a bowl she found then gave it to Miroku to drink

--

Dentai stood on the alert, Kagome stood as well.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought. 'He's mindless in this state .Even after everything I'm not even sure I want to attack him…I just can't,' Dentai stood in front of her, drawing his sword, as Inuyasha charged. He lifted it, about to strike the half breed.

"Dentai, no, don't kill him!" Dentai stopped in the midst of his attackonly for Inuyasha to throw a glowing stone at him. Dentai immediately went stiff, his eyes wide. He then dropped the sword and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Kagome as she rushed over to Dentai, stooping next to him. She tried to take up the odd stone only to drop it when she was hauled up by the hair. Kagome bit her lip before she was punched in the jaw. Inuyasha brought her up to his face as he smiled murderously, eyes gleaming with delight.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he said before dropping her to the ground. Kagome looked up with wide eyes as he cracked his fingers, ready to strike. She evaded his first attack, rolling out of the way, but the second one caught her in the side, leaving a deep gash. Pain coursed through her body. When she moved she fell to her knees. Unable to stand, she yelled out in pain. Inuyasha gave Kagome a hard kick in her side, sending her a few feet away from him. He was about to kick her again and she closed her eyes in pain.

'No I won't allow him to hurt me like this,' thought Kagome angrily, snapping her eyes open before Inuyasha's foot made contact with her. Inuyasha was suddenly thrown away from her by a burst of purification. He crashed into a tree far away from her.

'My powers are back and I sense a tainted jewel shard ...it's coming from Inuyasha,' she thought, shocked, getting her own explanation on why he was acting the way he was. But at the moment she had to worry about surviving. She smiled with triumph as she fell to the ground completely spent out. It was as if all her energy went away in that one large blast. Kagome eyes were drifting to a close as Inuyasha walked towards her, already brushing off the damages of the purification, which was strange.

--

Sesshomaru felt a surge of power right after he smelt the fresh scent of Kagome's rich blood. He rushed into the direction it came from, speeding up his sprint when he smelled Inuyasha.

--

"Oh no you don't, bitch" Inuyasha growled jerking her awak.e "I want you to be awake, so you can die the way Kikyo did, the way you killed her." he said, raising his claws.

'I didn't kill Kikyo!' she thought, shocked at his statement. But instead of injuring her with his claws, Inuyasha stopped as he looked behind him. Kagome did so as well to see Sesshomaru emerging into the clearing. He looked at Inuyasha with displeasure.

"Glad you could be here, Sesshomaru, to watch me kill her," he said raising his hands again to strike. But before he got the chance, a fist met his jaw sending him flying. Inuyasha got up afterwards and glared angrily at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew his sword, causing Inuyasha to smirk. He walked over to Dentai, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru and took up the stone. "I don't need to stay here. I got what I want. You should probably kill her before I do." he said, bounding off.

Sesshomaru didn't waste time going after Inuyasha. He went to Kagome and took her up into his arms, inspecting her closely. He saw all the wounds she had and saw that she was unconscious. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the demon he had almost forgotten about, who was on his knees behind him.

"I apologize for taking her. It was my mistake. I should've never done it in the first place. But I ask a favor of you." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Kill me, please," he said, exposing his neck, suggesting that he wanted to be beheaded .Sesshomaru looked at him for a long while before he shifted Kagome in his arms and pulled out his sword and raised it in the air.

'I'll soon be rejoined with you my love,' he thought right as Sesshomaru brought down the sword, forfeiting his life. He place his sword back in its sheath and walked away.

--

Kagura hovered over the village undetected by anyone .The night was cold but she couldn't leave her post, fearing what Naraku would do.

'Why did he want me to watch over them in the first place?' she thought curiously, looking down at the humans with a sigh. All she could do was wait and see.

--

Kagome shifted in his arms again as he walked so Sesshomaru decided to stop by a river, which had a waterfall. This was where he was going to set up camp, not wanting to continue traveling with her in this state. He stripped his clothing and then Kagome's slowly, not wanting to open her wounds again. Sesshomaru stepped into the waters with her in his arms. Surprisingly the water was a bit warm.

He glanced down at Kagome who looked absolutely innocent and beautiful, even though she was covered in blood. He looked at her perfect breasts to her luscious curves and slender legs which he could see clearly through the water. He found he was getting aroused; evidence remained hidden by the waters.

Sesshomaru decided to occupy himself with the task he was suppose to do; bathing her. Using his hands, he took up a bit of water and washed her face, ridding it of blood. He then continued with the rest of her body. He took note of the softness of her skin; he hardly ever came in contact with a demoness who had such soft skin.

He was very careful, thinking he might bruise her delicate skin. When he was finished, he rested her against some rocks so that half of her was out of the water.

Kagome was curved over the rocks, her chest in the air and her nipples were erect because of the cold air. It took Sesshomaru a lot of restraint not to reach up and roll them between his fingers. He growled lowly in his throat at the deep wound she had on her side. He brought his head close to the wound, sniffed it to see if it was infected, then his tongue darted out and he licked the every inch of the wound.

He stopped hesitantly, finding her blood as intoxicating as her scent. He took her out of the water carefully, then wrapped her in his hoari and laid her on the ground on a patch of grass before he entered the water once again so he could clean himself and rid himself of his arousal.

--

Kagome groaned, waking up. She thought she would feel the griminess of dirt and blood, but instead she felt refreshed and warm. Looking down at herself she saw that she was in a hoari and it looked like Sesshomaru's. She blushed, realizing that she was nude.

'Sesshomaru must've bathed me,' she thought, her blush deepening at the thought of him seeing her naked. 'Where is he anyway?' she thought looking around. Soon she spotted something in the water next to the bank. She got up holding the hoari tightly closed and walked over to the bank. She saw Sesshomaru, his head was tilted back against the bank as his hair surrounded him, blocking most of the view of his slender but strapping chest. Kagome stooped next to him, seeing that his eyes were closed. She looked at him, admiring his appearance, suddenly her eyes strayed to his lips.

'What if I had allowed him to kiss me?' she thought almost longingly, staring at his mouth as she went closer to him. 'I bet Inuyasha's kisses would be nothing compared to Sesshomaru,' she thought, going in closer wetting her lips as she placed strands of hair behind her ear which threatened to fall in his face.

Kagome was a breath away from a kiss when Sesshomaru opened his eyes.His eyes met hers and she quickly leaned back. Sesshomaru stayed still as Kagome looked down, her face crimson. He pushed away from the bank and turned to look at her, remaining silent. He then got out of the water. Kagome got up, still not looking up at him, even when he stood in front of her now dressed in his pants.

"What do you want Kagome, were you looking for a kiss?" asked Sesshomaru with slight amusement in his voice. Kagome looked shocked because of the amusement in his voice and because he called her by her name.

She saw the softness in his face and almost gasped. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Kagome felt a jolt run through her and goose bumps rose on her skin. Then warmth pooled between her legs.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and decided to continue. He pulled her to him, smashing her against his chest, loving the way she seemed to mold with him. Kagome looked up shyly, a light blush over her nose. He looked down at her and slowly he brought down his head.

'Is he going to kiss me?' Kagome thought with surprise when Sesshomaru captured her lips. She was right his kiss was breathtaking; she wasn't sure she could handle it. Kagome and Sesshomaru pulled away quickly, both sensing something. She sensed the power of the jewel and he smelled the disgusting smell of a certain hanyou, now demon.

'Naraku,' they both thought, looking in the direction of the source.

Thanks 2 evry1 who gave their reviews, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: I'm glad for the criticisms as much as the reviews and I want you all to continue , and let me tell ya' everything happens for a reason even the smallest things, that's what I do with all of my stories .Thanks u all 4 reading my story …I hope u don't mind if it is a little rushed. **

**--**

Sango threw her boomerang, successfully slaughtering four demons at once. This only gained the attention of the others, who charged at her. She took care of them with ease, then immediately intercepted some demons who tried to head towards the hut where Miroku was, and killed them as well. There were too many demons and she was tiring fast, but she had to protect Miroku. He was the only one alive at this moment.

She took a quick glance around seeing the village, which was in chaos. Houses were destroyed and animals ran loose, trying desperately to escape, only to be eaten by demons. Dead bodies littered the ground from man, woman and child. It was horrifying. She turned her attention back to the demons, who she quickly noticed weren't attacking; only to see them retreating.

"Dance of the wind!" Sango leaped to the side before the wind sorceress, Kagura, could harm her. She looked up to see Kagura landing not too far from her, hiding her mouth behind her fan. The seemingly harmless object was dangerously wielded by her. Kagura laughed. "You seemed rather weakened," she taunted, bringing the fan from her face to reveal her smirk. "Surrender and make this easy," she said, stretching out her hand.

"I won't give up!" Sango shouted angrily, throwing her boomerang at Kagura, who stood until it was directly in front of her before batting it away with a flick of her fan. She sent it flyong back to Sango so quickly she was hit directly with the boomerang, knocking her out for a few minutes.

"Dance of the dead!" Kagura's voice echoed in the field and slowly, every villager that once lay motionless on the floor stirred as if they were awaking from a deep sleep. Their eyes held no emotion; neither did their faces. Kagura pointed to Sango, who was coming towards her, sending her army of the dead.

Sango stood with her boomerang ready. She tried her best to ignore her pounding head as 'they' approached. Mira, the young woman she had met earlier, walked towards her at the front of the army of undead. Sango wanted so badly to attack, to defend herself. Her mind screamed, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't.

They came down on her. One leapt towards here, but she used her boomerang as a shield and pushed the offender off. Another swiped and she ducked, and then swung her boomerang, pushing then off momentarily. Soon they circled her. Mira stepped forward when Sango was frantically looking around and latched onto her.

"Let me go!" shouted Sango, trying her best to remove the girl. But she would not release her, no matter how hard she struggled. Some of the attackers revealed knives; Sango was sure she was in for it now. She closed her eyes and started saying a silent prayer.

Sango heard the thud of bodies and felt the restraint that had a hold of her loosen and a weight slump against her. She opened her eyes, first noticing the bodies of the villagers once again dead, and then she saw Kagome looking at her worriedly

"Are you okay?" she asked, but Sango rushed to her, embracing her best friend then they pulled apart.

"I'm okay," she replied as she looked around the field, finally noticing that Sesshomaru was fighting Kagura while the demons attacked him. But he was fighting both opponents effortless. Sango and Kagome glared, noticing that Naraku was at the sidelines, watching with delight in his red eyes.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Kagome, noticing that the perverted monk was no where in sight.

"He's in the hut," Sango replied, showing Kagome to the still standing hut. Kagome immediately sensed her friend's distress.

"What happened?"

"He was poisoned... more than ever and Kagome there's something else," she paused "Inuyasha killed Kaede."

"What!" she said angrily. 'How could he kill Kaede? Possessed or not I can't allow Inuyasha to continue like this,' she thought. Soon sadness took over as she thought of the old woman, the same woman who had been seen as a grandmother to her was now gone, by the hands of Inuyasha. Kagome took this personally.

"Kagome, go into the hut. There is something in there for you," Sango said before running off, intending to help Sesshomaru when she saw more demons appearing. At this moment he was considered her ally.

--

Sesshomaru swiped the insolent demons with his claws, allowing some of his acid to seep into their bodies, eating away their flesh. He then turned his attention back to Kagura, who attacked him with blades of wind. He avoided it, of course, and leaped towards her, but she would just leap away from his attack then while in mid air attack him.

He was annoyed by this demoness. She was blocking him from his true target, Naraku. There were times when he would get past Kagura and towards Naraku only to be stopped by either his barrier or Kanna, trying to absorb his soul and when he tried to attack the child.His attention would be drawn back to Kagura and everything would go around in a cycle. It, frankly, was tiring and he planned on changing it soon. Sesshomaru smirked.

--

Naraku had seen the smile on Sesshomaru's face, knowing it was trouble. But he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. He realized that Kikyo's incarnation was no where to be found. He scanned the area and soon found that she was in a hut a mile from the battle. Her aura radiated from it. He directed a horde of demons to the hut that he knew she was in.

--

Kagome sat next to Miroku, already noticing his state.

'Hold on Miroku, I'll see if I can heal you,' Kagome thought, placing her hand over his body. She closed her eyes and her hands glowed blue. She moved in a motion as if scanning his body then balled her hands with a hiss. Miroku had stopped panting and was breathing steadily now. 'He should be alright now, I hope.' Kagome then spotted the cloth and unwrapped it.

"The Tetsusaiga. Is this what she wanted me to have?" Kagome thought, holding it with both hands. "I guess she wants me to use it," she thought. Kagome stood with determination, holding the sword in front of her. "Okay, sword, transform." Nothing happened. Kagome willed it with all her might, but it didn't transform for her. She would've thought that even though it didn't repel her, the sword would have at least transformed. But it didn't. Suddenly, she sensed a large amount of demons heading her way, fast. "Well I guess this is for later," she pushed the sword into her obi as the demons got closer.

--

Naraku's smirk vanished when the hut exploded before the demons were even close to it. Kagome descended from the air and landed next to Sango. Before she could even ask, Kagome replied, "He's okay and safe." Sango resumed fighting, no longer worried. Kagome smelled a familiar scent and looked to the sky to see hundreds of demons approaching and Inuyasha on the head of a demon dragon, who was at the front. She sprinted towards him and he leaped down, meeting her half way.

"Hey, Bitch," he greeted her and she was silent, her claws itching to dig into Inuyasha's flesh and bones.

"Hey yourself," she said as he starting to stalk around her; his prey. "Inuyasha, before I hadn't wanted to attack you mainly because I knew of the tainted jewel and a still had a bit of feelings for, but you have passed the limit by killing Kaede!" she shouted.

"Really?" he laughed. "Then I should tell you that I took pleasure in taking her life…you should've been there." Kagome had heard enough. She attacked Inuyasha, and in the blink of an eye, slashed him across the chest three times. She moved behind him and kicked him towards a tree, breaking it in half. Inuyasha jumped up and without delaying, attacked Kagome.

--

Sesshomaru held Kagura by her neck, squeezing it as she held onto his hand, trying to pry it off, but to no avail. Kagura's eyes bulged slightly as her face turned red. She gasped with a quick attempt to force air into her lungs, but the demon lord wouldn't allow it. He squeezed harder until he heard a snap and Kagura's body became limp. Her hands dropped. Sesshomaru dropped her to the ground and turned to Naraku, who was watching.

Sesshomaru charged towards him and yet again he was blocked by Kanna, the silent and expressionless child who looked at him with blank eyes. She directed her mirror towards him, attempting to absorb his soul. Sesshomaru ignored the child who made attempts on his life. He lifted his sword and swiped it in an arc sending a wave of blue energy towards them. He killed the young girl, of course, who was too busy trying to absorb his soul. But his attack hit Naraku's barrier. It did nothing.

--

Kagome punched Inuyasha in the gut. He hunched over, holding his stomac,h and Kagome clasped her hands and brought them down hard onto the hanyou's head. Inuyasha crashed into the ground with more force than the submission spell. Kagome looked down at him, preparing to strike again, but she stopped when she sensed the familiar power of Kikyo approaching behind her fast.

'Kikyo's alive,' thought Kagome. She jumped over the arrow, which flew Inuyasha, who was attempting to stand. She then did a summersault in the air and landed behind Kikyo. She kicked her forward into the arms of the advancing Inuyasha. She took out Tetsusaiga from her obi, sending a surge of purification through them, impaling the couple before they could fall to the ground, but not before the purifying their bodies. They fell to the ground, dead. Kagome walked over to the pair. She pitied them both; they were embracing even in death.

'You wanted to die together,' she thought, bending to pick up the jewel shard. 'I guess you got your wish.' She stood up.

"Kagome, look!" she heard Sango shout. Kagome looked at Sango and noticed that her friend was staring shockingly to her left. Kagome followed the direction Sango was looking in and she gasped at what she saw. Sesshomaru fell to one knee, a tentacle, which was attached to Naraku, lodged in his stomach.

--

Sesshomaru tried to rise although it pained him. He would not bow before this insult of a demon. He yanked out the offensive tentacle, causing more of his blood to pour out, soaking his kimono in crimson.

He got up and attacked quickly. He surprised Naraku with how much strength he had left. He attacked Naraku with much grace, despite his injuries and his slowly diminishing strength. Colliding with the barrier, Sesshomaru pressed on, breaking through. But before he could completely penetrate it, he was impaled right through his knee, pushing him back and causing the great demon to fall. His wounds were too large to heal quickly.

"Sesshomaru"' he heard as he fell on his hands and knee. He was infuriated that he was weak and also that it was in front of Naraku, no less.

"The mighty western demon lord as fallen to his knees, how appealing," Naraku mocked. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing from gold to red. Naraku felt the build up of Sesshomaru's yokaii, knowing full well the demon lord was about to transform. "Are you losing your temper, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, sneering. "I was told you had control." His words were enough for the demon lord to regain his composure. Sesshomaru found a bit of strength and stood.

'I am a lord and will never die on my knees before the enemy except in the heat of battle,' thought Sesshomaru, refusing to fall to his knees. Standing caused pain to course through his body in waves. He almost grimaced, but he wouldn't allow himself to show his pain. He had never given his enemy that satisfaction. Why start now?

Sesshomaru gripped his sword tightly in his hand and charged, ignoring his protesting and wounded body.

Kagome could only watch him attack as Naraku sent ten tentacles at him. His wounds slowed him down. He only slashed two as the others impaled him all over his body. His eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't open his mouth or scream in pain.

Sesshomaru fell forward after Naraku retracted his tentacles and he dropped to the ground.

"No!" he heard again, as he was close to unconsciousness. His beast kept him alive, barely. He soon smelled the unforgettable scent of Kagome, which flooded his senses. "Sesshomaru," he heard her call out, but he didn't reply nor did he move. Kagome felt his heart beat but it was faint. She rolled him over so she could see his handsome face. The breastplate he once wore was destroyed. She hovered her hands over him, trying desperately to heal the demon as the light in his eyes slowly started to dim.

"Come on Sesshomaru, don't die. Stay with me," she urged. But he didn't respond and she knew why. The faint beat of his heart stopped and Sesshomaru's eyes lost their color. 'NO!' she thought. He couldn't die! Not when she was getting close to him. Not when, in this short amount of time, feelings for him were starting to bloom, regardless of their past.

'He can't be dead. He's Sesshomaru for Pete's sake. He just doesn't die. He's not supposed to.' "Stop playing, Sesshomaru, and get up! You can't die!" she yelled angrily, hitting his chest, painting her fist with his blood as tears ran down her cheek like an ever flowing river.

"Oh on the contrary priestess, he is dead." Naraku smirked from with the confines of his barrier. Kagome stood, her fists at her side, trembling with anger.

"Naraku you will pay for this!" her head was bowed. Naraku opened his mouth to retort when he felt an enormous rise in her aura, which clashed against his aura and miasma, purifying them both bit by bit.

'That amount of power couldn't be from her. It's impossible,' he thought. Kagome held out her hand and a sword made entirely out of purification appeared. The sword's aura glowed, causing Tokijin, the almost forgotten sword, to pulsate, trying to stop Kagome's sword from purifying it.

Naraku had to act fast, for he knew that she could kill him. His demons seemed to sense his silent command. They all, including the ones which fought Sango, swooped down on Kagome, who stood her ground with no intention of moving, her eyes trained on Naraku alone. The hordes of demons swarmed her and covered her entirely.

Naraku looked at the scene with triumph, thinking he had finally forfeited the demon priestess' life. Sango also thought so because she yelled out Kagome's name with fear. Soon, and very soon, the horde of demons exploded. Naraku covered his eyes, unable to take such a bright light. When he uncovered them, Kagome was standing there unharmed. The demons that had tried to slay her were disintegrated. Naraku's eyes widened at Kagome's new appearance. Everything abut her, from her eyes to her clothing, was now white, giving her a ghostly look.

"I will take pleasure in sending you to hell…Naraku," she said. Her aura was so strong; it was visible to even a normal human's eyes. Naraku narrowed his eyes, trying to think of an escape plan. He scanned the battlefield, noticing for the first time that Kagura ,Kanna, Inuyasha and Kikyo were all indisposed. He had no scapegoats. He looked at Kagome as she took a stance, both hands on her sword. "Let's make this quick, shall we?" she said, lifting her sword then bringing it down with a lot of force, only to stop over the ground.

It seemed the world slowed. The air seemed to ripple like calm water being disturbed. The atmosphere around them became tense. Then, there was a burst of purification from the sword. It followed the ripple effect, spreading throughout the land. The surge of purification slammed against Naraku's barrier, immediately disintegrating it and worked its way to purify Naraku.

Naraku's flesh burned severely. It seemed he was being purified from the inside, out, slowly and agonizingly. He didn't even get the chance to shout his pain before it consumed him, disintegrating his body as if he was a lowly demon, leaving nothing behind.

Kagome glared at the place Naraku once stood. Her hair returned to its original color, as did her eyes, face and clothing.

"I…feel completely spent out," she spoke aloud, before collapsing, falling immediately in a deep sleep.

**Thanks 2 evry1 who gave their reviews, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: thnx 4 giving me the heads up about the sword thing…I kno the swords it was my mistake sorry. Don't worry you guy Naraku's gone but the story isn't over yet**

**--**

Sesshomaru got up slowly from the patch of grass he laid on. He had quickly noticed that the village was no longer there, only a field of lush grass filled with fully bloomed flowers. He noticed others around him, mostly humans. He ignored the questions they asked aloud and set upon the mission of finding the miko.

He soon found her on a small hill lying amongst some flowers. She looked absolutely beautiful, the flowers framing her innocent face and her hair sprawled out.

'She brought us back to life,' he thought, looking down at her. 'But how?' Stooping, he picked her up in his arms and turned to leave when he noticed that the humans were surrounding him. He growled in warming and they kept their distance, but a man stepped forward. Sesshomaru smelled the fear from the human and was pleased he had that effect.

"Milord, we wanted to give our gratitude to Lady Kagome," he said. Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately. He turned with Kagome before speaking.

"She is asleep at the moment," the faces of the villager's fell. "But I will let her know." He then left.

--

Sango got up and looked around, only to meet eyes with Miroku.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed, embracing him tightly, him returning the hug. "I thought you were…"she started, but he shushed her, rubbing soothing circles in her back before he pulled away slightly and helped her stand.

"What happened? Naraku's gone, isn't he?" he asked, looking at his left hand, which was still covered with the sacred beads.

"Kagome killed him…but if you want reassurance then take the beads off," she said with a smile. Miroku stared at his hand with a serious expression. He was reluctant to take it off, afraid that it might still be there. But when Sango touched his shoulder he decided to do it. Slowly he took off the beads, revealing a plain looking hand.

'It's gone…finally,' he thought, retuning Sango's smile before they shared a loving kiss.

--

Kagura got up quickly as if jumping out of a nightmare. Her hands immediately went to her throat, remembering how she died. She looked around, realizing she was no longer in the village.

"Is Naraku dead?" she asked aloud.

"Yes he is," came a familiar voice. She turned to the voice, surprised that she got an answer, only to see Kikyo with the hanyou standing beside her. Kagura felt her chest and it was there…her heart. It quickened its pace due to her surprise and she looked at Kikyo as she came nearer to her and took her hand. She placed something inside it.

'The jewel,' she thought, looking at the object as it gleamed.

"Why do you trust me with this?" she asked with curiosity.

"Kagome brought you back to life so you are in debt to her," Kikyo replied. Kagura looked down at the jewel once more. "I want you to return this to her, if you don't mind," she add.

"Fine…where is she?" Kagura asked.

"She's with Sesshomaru. It's likely she's at his castle," Inuyasha finally said as Kikyo came to stand beside him once more. Kagura stood as they left .Kagura looked over her shoulder, seeing Kanna appear.

"Naraku is dead. We have control over our own lives," she informed the young girl, who was considered her sister. She turned from her and looked ahead. "You can follow me or go on you own, which ever you want," she said before walking off, expecting the young girl to follow, but instead Kanna turned to the other direction. Kagura sighed. 'I guess I'm on my own,' she thought as she left, not looking back.

--

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside an unfamiliar room. The room was filled with furniture. She wouldn't have expected to be in the Feudal era and she was laying on a bed big enough for four. She was lying beneath silk sheets, which she knew were expensive actually. The entire designs in the room were luxurious.

Kagome got up and out of bed and realized that she was no longer in her original clothing, but a black kimono with similar markings Sesshomaru had on the sleeves and the bottom left of his kimono. She walked over to the door and slid it open. A silent gasp escaped her lips.

The lands were vast with vegetation and seemed to stretch on and on. But Kagome could vaguely spot a large wall running as far as her eyes could see, and there was a stone path that was lined with sakura tress on both sides, though they had yet to bloom. The balcony she was on gave her a great view. Kagome came back inside when she sensed someone at the door. Knowing full well who it was, she slid her door closed then sat on the bed.

"Come in," she said and the door slowly opened before Sesshomaru was revealed .He looked her over to see if she had fully healed and this caused Kagome to blush. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and moved towards her; stopping when he was an inch away, then he lifted her chin to him.

"You're alive?" Kagome said, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Yes. You revived a lot of persons, including myself. They were all grateful, as am I." He released her chin.

"How?"

"You do not know how?"

"No."

"Hm," there was a long silence and Kagome realized that Sesshomaru must've been in thought so she waited for him to speak.

"You have been sleeping for thirteen days," he said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Thirteen days?" she exclaimed, searching his eyes to see if he was serious. Of course he was.

"Much time has been wasted so we will have the mating ceremony in three days, after you have met the other lord and their mates," he informed.

"Isn't that a little fast?" Kagome said more to herself. She looked down on the floor. He forced her to look into his eyes.

"The sooner the better," he replied. "You had agreed before, why are you having second thoughts?" sensing her doubt.

"..It's just that you…"she sighed in defeat, "okay three days," she said, forcing a smile. He raised and eyebrow at her incomplete sentence but said nothing of it.

"The children have been very worried. You should see them," he said, turning from her to leave.

"Aren't you going to show me to them or send someone?" Kagome asked.

"You are a miko, are you not?" he asked, but it seemed like a statement. He then left. Kagome stayed in the room to collect her thoughts. 'I'm going to mate Sesshomaru and I don't have a choice. Although, I don't mind. He has been rather sweet before, maybe that's how he'll treat me after we are mated.' Kagome stood as she readied herself to leave the room in search of the children she knew were worried about her.

Kagome walked down the hallway. She had been surprised when she saw no servants in the halls. The place was dull and silent but she could sense their presence and that kept gnawing at the edge of her senses. She ignored it for the moment. She was going to find the children, after all.

The halls were mixed with lots of different smells, but she distinguished Shippo and Rin and soon found a door that emitted their scents strongly. Kagome knocked first and when she got no answer, went inside.

Shippo and Rin were lying on the bed sleeping peacefully, and both looked so adorable. Kagome couldn't help the smile that came on her face as she walked over to their beds and kissed them lightly on their foreheads.

"Sleep tight you guys," she whispered when she heard a silent knock.

'Who could that be?'She thought, realizing that the person didn't have a scent and their aura was a bit dimmed. She went to the door nonetheless and slid it open. Bowed before her was a rabbit demoness with short blonde hair.

"Yes?" Kagome said. The demoness looked up, revealing her pale but freckled covered face and she did not look directly into Kagome's eyes.

"I was said to lead you to the meeting room, My Lady," the girl spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

The demoness turned and she followed her after closing the door behind her. The halls were filled with different artifacts and lots of beautiful pictures. But because they were walking too fast and turning so many times, she didn't get to see them much so she looked ahead. She realized they were heading towards a large door. She could clearly sense the power of six demons, besides Sesshomaru's, of course, behind it.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked suddenly, causing the demoness to jump slightly. It May have been because she was use to the silence, or no one had ever asked her what was her name, Kagome didn't know.

"My name is Asako, my lady," she replied.

"Asako, why is it that your aura seems dimmed?"

"Because, my lady, all servants' auras should be dimmed and scent hidden, unless told not to," she replied. "Lords don't normally want a slave's scent to taint their domain." They stopped in front of the door and Asako turned to leave.

"Thanks, Asako." She stopped in her tracks, not expecting that responses from her lady since most demons she had met were all high and mighty, never lowering themselves to have conversations with servants.

"For what, my lady?" she said, turning to her puzzled.

"For bringing me here."

"Oh…of course but it was my duty."

"Thanks anyway …and from now on just call me Kagome," she said with a smile as she opened the door and went in then closed it behind her. Asako stood staring at the door for a moment before she turned around and left with a smile.

'Lord Sesshomaru has made a fine choice. I'm going to like Lady…I mean Kagome."

--

Kagome stood where she was for a moment as they all turned and looked at her, including Sesshomaru. Kagome inclined her head as did the others, and Sesshomaru beckoned for her to sit beside him. She walked over to him so gracefully she surprised herself as eyes followed her every move.

"Lady Kagome," she heard Sesshomaru begin as she looked at him, "this is the Northern Lord, Keito, and his mate, Kozakura." He gestured to the pair. The woman had long blue hair, half of it in a pony tail while the other half fell down her back in waves. She had red eyes. Her mate had brown eyes and black hair in a pony tail. He had a yellow stripes and his forehead had a yellow dot.

"This is the Eastern lord, Sadami, and his mate, Kukiko." Both looked like plain demons without markings, except a cross on the lord's forehead. They both had dark hair. Kagome could sense their enormous power.

"….and this is the Southern Lord, Tomo, and his mate, Miya." The demoness had blonde hair but her eyes looked like light lavender. She had a marking on her cheeks alone, while her mate had short brown hair and sported a blue diamond on his forehead. They were tiger demons.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kagome said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," replied Lord Kozakura before his mate gave him a hard nudge in the side with a serious expression on her face. Kagome stifled a giggle at the scene, which reminded her so much of Sango and Miroku.

'I wonder if they are okay,' she thought.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" asked Lord Sadami, noticing the change in her aura, as did everyone else.

"Of course," she replied quickly, but instead of pressing the subject they started asking questions.

"So I hear you defeated that demon named Naraku who had been causing havoc all over the lands," said Kukiko. Kagome nodded her head.

"But I couldn't have done it without Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, including the demon lord who had yet to speak.

"What of that jewel that I heard everyone speaking of?" asked Kukiko, gaining everyone's interest.

"I don't know where it is actually…"

'I just hope no one finds it,'

"Come," said Sesshomaru suddenly, almost startling everyone. They saw the door open and saw Asako stepping inside with head bowed. "What is it?" he asked.

"The children wish to see Kagome," said the demoness, still not looking up. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for permission. He nodded his head.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, getting up and following the servant out of the room.

"Well I have to commend you on your choice Sesshomaru …the moment she stepped into the room her power flooded it. she will bare strong offspring" said Keito with arms folded.

"Yes she is quite beautiful and her aura is so pure for a demon," Lord Tomo said.

"She possesses miko abilities," said Miya. "I could see it with my own eyes."

"A miko demoness …Sesshomaru you lucky bastard," said Keito with a grin.

"You have our blessing and we would be honored to witness your mating," said Sadami and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hm I thought so," said Sesshomaru as he stood. "You may leave," he said, and they got up as well and left the room.

--

Souta was sitting in the kitchen as his mother prepared dinner. No one spoke of it, but he knew they all missed Kagome. It seemed like forever since she had come back and it was starting to get to him. He had tried countless times to jump down the well, hoping to get through, but it always ended with a broken leg or other injury. His mother had forbid him from even going near the well, but he so wanted to and he was sure he would get through this time, with the help of the object he got from Tyu.

_Souta__ was walking home from school in a fast pace. Night was nearing and he didn't want to reach home late. Then he spotted Tyu walking in the same direction in front of him._

"_Hey Tyu!" he shouted to gain the attention of the guy in front of him and when he turned around he ran up to meet him. "Where are you headed?" he inquired, walking along side him._

"_Actually I was headed to your house,"he said, stopping. _

"_Really?What__ for?"_

"_This," he replied, handing him a purple looking bottle._

"_What is it?" Souta asked, looking keenly at the bottle._

"_My grandmother made it after her encounter with Kagome. It's supposed to transform a human into a demon. I tried drinking it, but it didn't work. Maybe you or your family can try it and tell me how everything goes."_

"_Why did she make it?" Souta asked._

"_She said she got it from a dream, a man named Dentai told her," he said before turning to go in the direction he was coming from, leaving Souta standing there with the bottle._

"Mom I want to see if I can get through the well again. I know I might this time, with this," said Souta showing the bottle to his mother.

"What is that?" she asked with curiosity, turning off the stove and looking at the vial as Souta's grandpa came into the kitchen, led by the scent of food.

"Is the food ready? I am absolutely famished," he said, rubbing his stomach. He then saw the vial his grandson had. "What is that?" he asked, grabbing the vial from him.

"Hey!" Souta exclaimed. His grandfather inspected the bottle then opened it. He sniffed it later, wrinkling up his in disgust. "What is this vile thing?" he said, putting the bottle at arms length. Mrs. Higurashi took it from Gramps and sniffed it as well before quickly handing it back to Souta, who closed the bottle.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Tyu gave it to me. It should help me get"-

"Don't you dare think about it. It is Kagome's destiny to go there, not yours," his grandfather said.

"But what if she is in trouble?"

"Inuyasha can protect her." Souta looked at his grandfather one more time before he ran from the house.

"Souta!" he heard them call, but he didn't look back. He raced to the well house and it was only when he is inside did he stop. Souta took a breather, opened the bottle and drank half of it. He almost gagged, but forced the awful tasting liquid down his throat. He looked behind him as he stood on the lip of the well to see his mother and grandfather running towards him. Swallowing his fears, Souta jumped. He descended fast and had expected the warm blue light, but instead was greeted by the cold hard ground of the bottom of the well.

"Ahhh!" Souta yelled as a pain shot up his right leg. Looking down at it, he saw that it was red, swollen and was twisted in a weird angle.

"Souta, are you alright?" he heard from above. Looking up, he saw his mother's and grandfather's heads looking down at him with worried expressions.

"No, I think my ankle is sprained again," he replied, trying to adjust his uncomfortable position. He found he could not.

"Hold on I'll get a ladder." They both disappeared but when they appeared again 5 minutes later, they had a ladder, which they eased down into the well. Mrs. Higurashi climbed down first, inspecting her son.

"Didn't I tell you not to jump down here? Now look what happened," she scolded him as Gramps descended as well. As soon as his feet touched the bottom of the well, the blue magic of the well engulfed them in its light and they were teleported.

**Thanks 2 evry1 who gave their reviews, thank you! This chap is a bit long huh…I just got into it too much I didn't know when to stop.**

**Hope u like it like you did the other chapters !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys um….I'm actually sneaking this chap online (I'm suppose to be studying heh heh) any way. I apologize if I have grammar problem most times I am 2 lazy to look it over (Wish I had a editor though n e way enjoy my chapter. **

**(I dnt like Kikyo but I feel pity on Inuyasha so that's y I brought her back for himsniff)**

**--**

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled at the scent that met his nose. "Who is it Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo, sensing the presence of a demon.

"Koga," he growled. Right on cue, Koga appeared

"Yo dog breath, where is Kagome?" he asked, skidding to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

"Now you decide to show, after Naraku is gone, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Damn and I wanted a piece of him," Koga said, disappointed.

"Well, tough luck."

"Anyway, where is Kagome? This is a good time to take her as my mate now that Naraku's gone." he said smugly.

"Kagome's with Sesshomaru and she"-

"She's with who?!" he screeched, hurting his ears along with Inuyasha's. "I can't believe you didn't protect her .You can't do anything," he said, running off before Inuyasha could retort.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo, standing behind him. The anger in his eyes softened as he turned to look at her. "I sense two unfamiliars and they are heading in the direction of Kagura," she informed him.

"So…she can take care of herself. I don't know why she didn't leave already."

"You should allow her to rest. After all, this is the first time she isn't under Naraku's control."

"Do you want me to go see if she's alright, even though she can take care of herself?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Yes please," Kikyo replied calmly and Inuyasha bounded off.

--

Grandpa had been the first to open his eyes only to be greeted by two demons in the well with him. He was frightened at first but soon that was replaced with determination. He dug into his kimono. Pulling out two sutras, he took a stance.

"Be gone demon!" he shouted, throwing the sutra's at the demons, which stuck to their heads. Both demons gave him a bored look.

"Grandpa, what are you doing that for?" asked the small demon; his voice sounded exactly like Souta's. At first, all three of them had looks of shock on their faces. It quickly changed to horror.

"You're a demon!" they shouted in unison, pointing fingers at each other; two of them with disbelief and one with glee

"Cool!" Souta exclaimed, looking at his claws.

"Cool? This is not cool; we are abominations!" he shouted at Souta then grimaced "Our ancestors must be rolling in their graves," he said with both hands on his cheeks. "We are born priests, not demons," he continued, although Souta was not listening. He was too busy testing out his new abilities. Souta stood, realizing that he no longer had a sprained ankle. He bent and jumped and with one leap he was out of the well.

"Come on mom, try it!" he called down to her as they looked up at him.

"I don't know," his mother said, unsure.

"Come on, it's fu,n" he said and she smiled, finding courage. Souta moved when she crouched and leaped up, landing next to him.

"Wow that was fun…it must be how Inuyasha feels," she said as she looked around the forest.

"It's your turn now Grandpa," Souta said to his grandfather who huffed.

"I refuse to join you two in what ever you are planning," he said turning away from them. "I'll stay here," he said stubbornly.

"Okay then we are going try and find Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi, turning to leave with her son, a knowing smile on her face. Soon, as expected, Gramps jumped out of the well.

"I don't know why we don't just go back home," he said, walking past them.

"We can't. Not yet. We don't know if the well will allow us to come back so we might as well look around or try to see Kagome," explained his daughter in law.

"Fine. I'm only staying here for my granddaughter then afterwards we leave.

--

Kagome stepped into the room she was brought to and was tackled by Shippo and Rin, giggling as Asako left right after.

"Kagome I'm so glad that you're alright," Shippo said. Rin nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," she said as she stood. When the children got off her, they held her hands.

"You know, I'm hungry. Why don't we head down to the dinning room," Kagome suggested.

"I'll show you where. Lord Sesshomaru as only brought me here two times but I remember it quite well," said Rin and Kagome smiled and nodded her to show the way.

Soon they ended up in the large dinning room. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table as if he had been expecting them to come. Kagome stood where she was staring at Sesshomaru as if in thought. The children ran to take a seat but when they saw Kagome wasn't sitting as well, they turned to her.

"Kagome?" said Shippo, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh sorry," she said with a sheepish smile before taking a seat and immediately food was placed in front of her. The aroma was as delicious as was the look of the food. They waited until Sesshomaru took the first bite before they dug into their food.

'I guess this is the life style I will have to get use to with Sesshomaru,' she thought, looking up at him from beneath her bangs, only for him to looking at her. She looked away quickly and down at her food …anything but him.

--

Kagura lay underneath a tree when she felt demons approaching. She stood and took out her fan, readying to attack. The demons stepped into the clearing and looked at her as she looked at them suspiciously.

"Demon be"- the oldest demon took out a scroll and was about to throw it at Kagura.

"Gramps, quit fooling around, she's a real demon!" said the demon child stepping in front of him. "You're a demon now. Quit acting like a priest!"

"Don't speak to me in such a manner!" he yelled.

"I am so sorry for their behavior," the demoness said with a sheepish smile. She bowed, apologizing as the two quarreled behind her. Kagura looked at the demoness as she turned to stop the pair. "Alright you guys, break it up." Just then, Inuyasha broke into the clearing.

"What the"- he said, bringing attention to himself.

"Inuyasha!" the demon child shouted with joy, seeing the hanyou.

"What are you guys doing here?" He looked them up and down, "and you're demons!" he said with shock.

"Unfortunately," Gramps added.

"It's cool right? But I guess I'm a full demon which makes me stronger than you," Souta beamed.

"Inuyasha, have you seem Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, causing Kagura to realize that this must be Kagome's mother.

"Hurry up so we can see her then leave," said Gramps.

"I wanna stay," whined Souta.

"Um…" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagura, who watched curiously. "She's Kagura and will take you to her," Inuyasha said and they all looked at Kagura then back to him.

"Why can't you take us?" asked Souta.

"Because it will be faster if you traveled with her. If you traveled with me that would take 5 days or more. Is that okay with you?" he asked, realizing that he hadn't asked Kagura before he made that statement.

"Sure," she said, seeing that it wouldn't hurt. She took out her feather which enlarged. "We can leave now," they looked at the feather, unsure, but as always Souta was the first to try it.

"Come on you guys," he encouraged, and the others two climbed on hesitantly. As soon as they were on, Kagura rose the feather through the trees, causing everyone to shout in surprise, then she flew off. all the while Inuyasha watched, before returning back to Kikyo.

--

Three days passed rather quickly for Kagome. She currently sat in her room as six demon maids attended to her. Her hair was no longer loose but in a bun held by beautiful silver pins and small fan like hair accessories.

She had to control her sigh as a maid applied her make up; gently brushing a coating of blush giving her high cheek bones and brushing red eye shadow over her eyes, then rubbing a red power substance on her lips for lipstick, making them more pouty.

"Please stand, My Lady," one requested and she stood, allowing them to put on the lavender and white colored kimono over the juban, which was an undergarment. They over lapped with the kimono's right side over the body then overlapped it with the left. Then they wrapped the koshimo belt around her waist crossing, the belt in the back and tying it in the front. Finally, they took the white date jime belt and wrapped it around her waist, tying it at the front. Normally this process would've taken her ten minutes by herself, but with the demoness it only took three. After the demonesses finished, they immediately left and Kagome didn't get to even ponder about where she should go when there was a knock on the door.

She sensed no threat in the demon behind the door and told the demon to enter. It was a common demon solider, who she had no familiarity with.

"Yes?" she asked as the demon stared at her either, waiting for a command to speak or simply admiring her. Kagome couldn't tell since his aura was hidden.

"You have visitors who claim to know you." She looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side which was brought down a bit further by her hair.

"Take me to them," she commanded and he bowed as she passed him. She walked ahead of him into the halls, even thought she wasn't sure where to go. The solider gave directions though and she found herself at the entrance, only to stop in her tracks. She furrowed her eyes and took a good look at the group who stood at the door.

"Mom," she said softly, but they heard, turning to her.

"Kagome?" her mother said in question. She wasn't sure that the beautiful and well dressed demoness was truly her only daughter. Kagome smiled and her mother's doubts were dashed away and she was the first to run to Kagome, crushing her with a hug, following by the others.

"What are you doing here…and demons?" she asked, pulling away and straightening her self, not wanting to under go the preparation again.

"It's a long story. Why not let Souta explain?" he mother said with a glare at her son, who was twiddling with his fingers.

"Wow," said Kagome ten minutes after Souta explained. That's when she noticed Kagura standing behind them. Seeing that she was finally noticed, Kagura stepped forward. "Kagura, what are you doing here?" she asked, but Kagura only replied by placing the jewel in her palm.

"I was told to return this to you."

"The jewel," Kagome gasped, looking at the small jewel that held big problems. The jewel started to pulsate and glow more, drawing everyone's attention. Their eyes widened as the jewel rose from Kagome's palm and shot into her chest, pushing Kagome back two steps.

'What just happened?' she thought, but she didn't feel abnormal or anything.

"Kagome are you okay?" they asked with concern and she smiled, giving them reassurance.

"I'm fine," she replied as if nothing happened.

She opened her mouth to speak when Souta asked, "Kagome, why are you so dressed up?"

"Um…" she said, unable to answer, as her mother and grandfather looked at her suspiciously, waiting for a response as they too wanted to know.

"Well…?" her mother said.

"I'm going to mate…Lord Sesshomaru," she replied finally, after they stared her down.

"What!" they said.

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" Gramps demanded.

"I am," a voice said, causing the Higurashi family to look over Kagome's shoulder at the demon who made himself known.

'Why does he always have to do that?' she thought before turning around.

"And who are you to claim my grand daughter, demon!" shouted Gramps. Sesshomaru looked at him, uninterested. This angered Gramps and he made to charge at the demon lord, but was held by Mrs. Higurashi and Souta. Sesshomaru looked the group then at Kagome who stood silently. He looked her over before turning.

"You are welcomed as witnesses since you are my mate- to- be's family," he said as he left, and they finally released Gramps. Kagome's mother went to Kagome and touched her shoulder as she looked in the direction the demon lord had gone.

"Kagome, no matter what decision you make, we are behind you one hundred percent," she said. Kagome turned to her mother and embraced her. She returned it gratefully.

"Lady Kagome." Kagome released her mother and turned to the soft voice, to see Asako.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Kagome nodded and with one last hug, followed the rabbit demoness.

**Thanks 2 evry1 who gave their reviews, thank you! Even when given criticism I am glad even though it hurts but I know it's for the best after all when will persons learn if they aren't corrected. -**

**Hope u like it like you did the other chapters !The mating is next! ….(0).**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome was led to black double doors by Asako. She sighed.

'Here it is. No turning back now.'

Asako pushed open the heavy looking door with no difficulty and revealed the Lords and Ladies along with her family, who crouched on mats waiting inside. She looked ahead, head held high, and proceeded to walk towards her soon to be mate.

He stood proudly at the end of the aisle. His once free silver hair was bound into a ponytail and instead of his normal kimono he wore a lavender one, matching Kagome's. He didn't wear his armor or his swords. He watched her with an expressionless mask as always as she came to stand beside him. He then turned to the ancient demon who was dressed in white robes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands, has proclaimed Lady Kagome as his mate and the future Lady of the West…who dares to object?"

--

Mrs. Higurashi panicked when she saw Gramps was about to object. She quickly took action, covering his mouth while Souta held him down. His angry muffling was either unheard or ignored.

--

The demon in white robes surveyed the area. Seeing no objections, he continued. He held out his hands and a dagger which was encrusted with a ruby shaped like a crescent moon was placed in one by an assistant and another assistant gave him a small golden chalice in the other.

"The essences are already within this cup which shall bind you both emotionally and spiritually, physically and mentally, joining two souls into one." Kagome listened to him intently. She looked from the corner of her eyes to see that Sesshomaru was looking at the priest. She looked back at the priest when he gave her the dagger before she looked at it for a second, slightly unsure of what to do.

--

'I…CAN'T BREATHE!' Gramps said, struggling, but it was muffled like his other attempts. Apparently Mrs. Higurashi had made a mistake by covering his mouth as well as his nose, but her vision was too trained on the ceremony to notice, so was Souta's.

--

"Cut your wrist," said Sesshomaru and Kagome hesitantly took the blade. She raised her hand and brought the dagger to it. The blade was placed against her skin before she gently drew it across, leaving a red line and she felt a sting before blood swelled and watched as it ran down her hand and dripped in the cup. Her wound closed quickly, the only trace that there had been a wound was the blood. She then handed the dagger to Sesshomaru who cut his without hesitation, following Kagome's action.

The priest chanted some words that Kagome barely caught even with her demon hearing and the cup glowed momentarily. He then gave it to Kagome who sniffed the scentless liquid before drinking it. 'It was actually sweet,' then he gave it to Sesshomaru who drank the rest.

--

Gramps' face turned red then purple from the lack of air.

'I thought I would die of old age, not by the hands of my daughter in law,' he thought as his eyes looked around frantically.

--

"Lady Kagome you are now deemed Lady of the West and Lord Sesshomaru, she is you mate, as said by Ruyuu," the ancient demon said as a crescent moon appeared on Kagome's neck.

'What now?' Kagome thought not feeling any different; Sesshomaru took her hand, which startled Kagome, before he led her from the room as the witnesses watched their departure.

--

Gramps went limp right before Mrs. Higurashi released him, noticing what she was doing finally.

"Grandpa!" she said, shaking the unconscious old man as Souta poked his cheek drawing everyone's attention that was left in the room.

--

Kagome followed Sesshomaru. He still hadn't released her hand. It wasn't until they were in a room did he let go. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him blushing because he kept looking at her.

'What should I do now?' As if answering her thoughts, he lowered his head and captured her lips. Kagome' eyes drifted to a close. He placed his hands on her shoulder and slowly pushed off the kimono as he deepened their kiss. His tongue explored Kagome's mouth and she timidly followed his actions as she gripped the front of his kimono.

Their mingled arousal filled the room and their nostrils with a heavenly scent, causing them both to become more aroused. Kagome felt the evidence poking her in the abdomen and she blushed more, realizing what it was, although she squeezed her legs together, feeling an uncomfortable feeling between them. They break away for air, almost suffocating. Sesshomaru bent lower, nipping and licking her exposed throat. Kagome inhaled sharply every time he nipped her skin.

Kagome got a weird feeling in her stomach and wasn't sure how to explain this sensation. She ran her hand through his soft hair and gripped his head, loving his sexual methods, while he tended to her neck. He used his claws and quickly got rid of Kagome's obi, which caused her kimono to open. He pushed it off and it fell to the floor, but still he was not satisfied since her undergarment remained in his way. Massaging her breast slowly, he kissed up her neck and to her ear.

"Remove it," he whispered in a low and husky voice, causing Kagome to shiver and moan softly. He stepped away from her as she looked at him with half closed eyes and swollen lips, soon registering, one minute later, what he wanted her to do. Very timidly, she took off her undergarment then covered her breasts from his hunger eyes. She turned her face from him as the ever present blush deepened.

She was unsure if he would like her body. She was unsure about how to act now that she was naked for his eyes to see. It was her first time after all. After all these years of waiting for her Mr. Right to take her, she was giving herself to Sesshomaru, the last person she would have thought of. It wasn't that she thought he was Mr. Wrong; he was far from it. He was perfection he was just not the person she thought she would end up with in the future, even if it was for his benefits.

She heard the movement of clothing before her face was turned to him and she stared in his eyes of gold, which seemed to have a bit of intensity compared his normal gaze. Then he took possession of her lips again then he pushed her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. They buckled and she fell back, breaking their kiss.

It was only then did she realize that he was totally bare to her eyes. He had quite the physique. He was tall, lean and sturdy. Her gaze drifted lower and she quickly looked away with widened eyes. He was huge! She wasn't sure if it was because this was her first time seeing a guy …but still.

Sesshomaru's eyes danced with amusement at her reaction, quite satisfied that she was satisfied with him. He crawled up her body, staring directly in her eyes as he devoured her breast. Kagome watched with interest as Sesshomaru uncovered her breast only to see her erected nipple. His tongue darted out and he licked around her peak before he took it in his mouth once more, grazing his canine against it, causing Kagome's breath to hitch. He did the same to other that had been neglected.

He pulled up to the edge as he stood, standing between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him and he held both sides of her waist. His erection brushed against her dripping core and they both shuddered slightly from the sensation.

He looked at her as he positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her to give him a signal to proceed, for it took all his strength not to slam inside her. He looked her in the eyes and got a silent message.Slowly, he eased himself inside her. Kagome tried moving but he held her, only the tip of his erection was inside.

Kagome felt the pain already. She gripped the sheets and bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. Kagome felt like he was tearing her in two, tears were in her eyes. Sesshomaru wiped her tears. He didn't like tears; they were unpleasant to the nose.

Kagome was hot and tight. He wasn't sure if he would be able to move, but he did. With one swift move he broke through her barrier releasing fresh blood and Kagome cried out. He immediately went stiff as Kagome calmed down from the pain and tried to adjust to him. They stayed joined together for what seemed like hours until she moved, starting to find their position uncomfortable, only to moan.

Sesshomaru found that it was about time he drew completely out of her before slowly going back. He continued like this with Kagome meeting his thrust until they found a slow rhythm. However, soon Sesshomaru sped up and Kagome was unable to match his speed. Her moans and his grunts filled the room.

Kagome felt it nearing. She felt intoxicated and her mind was cloudy. Suddenly, she shuddered, coating Sesshomaru's member with her essence he continued a bit long erbefore he too made a final thrust and spilled all he was inside of her. He fell over her body with hand supporting his weight. He was trembling with her, trying to come down from their high. He looked at her with lust filled eyes, already hard inside her. She knew what his look meant and was more than willing to comply.

That day they both screamed their ecstasy to the world, refusing to come down from heaven until completely and utterly exhausted.

--

Kagome woke with a start. Rolling over she realized that Sesshomaru was not by her side. She found it comforting when he was there and after being mated to him for four days, she came to expect not waking up with him. He was a busy demon and had many duties.

Kagome heard shouting from outside. She got up with a little difficultly since she was still sore from last nights activities.

After their mating, Sesshomaru seemed be aroused, and of course you know where that headed but he was a dog after all and they were known to be…horny. Kagome blushed at the thoughts that sprung in her head as she walked to the window that was quickly forgotten.

"Shit!" she cursed.

--

He grinned as he ran towards the demon guards. He wasn't as fast as he was with the jewel but he was fast enough. When he was in front of them, the demons charged for him but he jumped on a few heads, using them to get over the gate.

'I'm coming Kagome!!' he glided over them all, smirking as he heard shouts like

'Stop him!' or 'Don't let him pass!'

"Fools, they can't stop me!" he said when he landed on the other side in the middle of thousands of guards. 'Okay then maybe they can,' he thought sheepishly looking around.

--

"Explain yourself," the lord before him demanded. He fell to his knees in a low bow.

"My deep apologies, my lord. I didn't expect him to get that far."

"You are telling me that your best trained men couldn't prevent a single wolf demon from entering my domain?" he bowed lower, knowing that he deserved any punishment given. He wasn't allowed to let down his lord in any way. Sesshomaru stood and came to stand before him.

"You deserve death for displeasing me," Sesshomaru said, but stopped before he went through with what his general deserved. He smelled her scent before even she knocked.

"Come," the door flew open and his general rose up to look at the person that interrupted, only to find that it was the mate of Sesshomaru. It was the first he had seen her, much less met her. She was a unique beauty.

"Sesshomaru…Koga is.." she saw the general looking at her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"--

"Do not mind him. He is waiting for punishment."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"He allowed that wolf to get in within my walls."

"But that's nothing to punish him for." The general looked at Kagome, surprised that she was defending him. Sesshomaru said nothing, but looked at her, a plan formulating.

"You," he said referring to his general. "From now on will be my mate's guard. You are dismissed," he said and the general left, even before Kagome could respond.

"Why did you do that?" He didn't reply, but approached her and quickly she recognized his look.

"You wanted to defend him so it's his duty to defend you with his life." He raised his hand to cup her cheek but it was left in mid air as he suddenly narrowed his eyes. His face regained his emotionless mask and he walked back to his desk and sat down.

'What's wrong with him? Did I do something?' Kagome thought, wanting to know why he was acting that way. She had realized lately that she wanted him to be pleased by her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were mates now but…

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, and that's when she sensed it.

She looked over to the window where the aura was coming from and had to do a double take when she saw who it was. The demon looked exactly like Sesshomaru; the same face structure and hair except he wore a totally different kimono and his eyes and markings were different. He had a smirk on his face, giving Kagome a preview of how Sesshomaru would look if he smiled, but the demon had something about him that Kagome just didn't like.

"So this must be the demoness who has tied my cousin down. You are as beautiful as they said you were," he said. His voice wasn't as deep as Sesshomaru's. He walked towards her then took her hand and bent to kiss it. Sesshomaru growled. He smirked and released her hand.

"Leave," Sesshomaru said to Kagome. She made to protest but he sent her a glare and she left the room hesitantly. She realized that they would probably talk about something privately.

--

'Damn, I didn't get to ask about Koga,' Kagome realized as she stepped out, only to see the general standing outside.

"Hi," she said with a sheepish smile, walking past general, who followed. Kagome stopped and looked at him, seeing that he stopped as well "Are you following me?" _Duh._

"My Lady I am your guardian," he said, bowing low.

"It's alright you don't have to be my guard," she said.

"It is Sesshomaru's orders," he stood.

"You still don't have to."

"Of course he does," Kagome looked to where the voice was coming from to find Kagura coming towards them.

"I thought you left," Kagome said.

"I did but I decided to stay here. Things here keep me occupied a lot more," said Kagura. She spared the general a glance and Kagome swore she sensed a spike in his aura. "Now the issue with the general; if he doesn't fulfill his duty it can only mean death." Kagome sighed, giving in.

"Fine," she turned to the general. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kiyabusa, my lady," he replied.

"Okay I guess you will be protecting me from now on, huh?" she smiled and he nodded, blushing a bit because of it. Kagome turned and continued walking with Kagura.

"Have you seen or met Sango and Miroku while away?" Kagome asked. Since she mated she had been unable to leave the castle without supervision, and most times Sesshomaru was very busy so she hadn't left at all.

"Yes I have. The monk and demon slayer are married now," she informed her.

'Darn I had wanted to attend their wedding.'

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Well…I don't meet up with them much but they live in the village. I guess they are happy," Kagome smiled at her friends' good fortune.

"I would like to visit them sometime."

"And how will you do that?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't go unless your mate gives you permission or he goes with you, and both choices I highly doubt he would do." She stopped the door which emitted sweet scents of food and Kiyabusa opened the door for them to go in.

'I'm gonna have to change that,' Kagome thought as she exchanged smiles with her family who were already gorging down food.

--

Sesshomaru glared at his cousin, his only cousin at that. Why he was here he wasn't sure, but he knew it couldn't be a good sign. The rest of his family could never be trusted, especially the demon standing in front of him. He was known for his lies and deceit and no matter if he was family that changed nothing.

"Explain why you are here Haiku," he demanded, saying his name with disgust. Haiku made a hurt face.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am hurt that you act so cold towards your only cousin." Sesshomaru glared even more and he smirked. "I just wanted to know you mate that is all."

"Stay away from her."

"I mean no harm."

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Sesshomaru ground out to make his point clear; although some where in the back of his mind he knew that his cousin never listened to words.

"Of course I will. No need to be agitated."

"You annoy me. Go." Haiku bowed then left, his smirk ever present.

**To give proper thanks I have decided that from now on I'll have 'Famous Names' the names of person who reviewed my last chapter will be written below:**

**Superstars **

**Juusan****' ya**

**SexyDemonGirl**** 15000**

**SugarOo**

**Megan Consoer**

**yakunantenshi**

**Sayaltaji**** 1648**

**Sister To Black Hands**

**nekoinukid**

**Hope Ur name was here ( n n) And you all are awesome!! Thanks 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love you guys for all your support and I can get to submit chapters easier since I only have two more days of exams …yea me! N e you came for a story let me give you one **

Kagome walked down the halls by herself because she had dismissed Kiyabusa earlier. She had gotten use to the castle and could roam by herself. She hadn't seen Haiku, Sesshomaru's cousin, after the last time, which had been a few days ago. She was glad for that since she didn't like his presence, no matter how similar he looked to Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru__._Even his name caused her heart to flutter. She was beginning to see that the longer she was here with him the more she was developing a crush or a strong attraction to him. It was hard to deny.

'_He might be arrogant, cold and heartless but he is strong, intelligent and sexy… okay I have to stop,' _she thought. She blushed as she thought of Sesshomaru's naked body towering over hers. 'Think of something else,' she willed her mind and after five failed attempts, she finally thought of the conversation she witnessed with her mother and grandfather.

--

_Everyone eat in silence except the children when…_

"_Were you trying to kill me?" Gramps suddenly shouted. _

"_What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, acting clueless, before eating some rice as everyone looked at her. _

"_Don't act clueless…I almost died. Frankly, I don't know why you had stopped me," he said with a huff. They looked at Gramps._

"_It's Kagome's decision to do whatever she wants." _

"_Yes, but there is an exception; not mating a demon!"_

"_Who do you expect her to marry; she is a demon after all!"_

_Everyone's eyes went back and forth as the two quarreled about Kagome's decision, while innocent Kagome watched._

"_I don't even want her here anymore. Her duty is finished so she can come home."_

"_She can't go home. This is where she belongs!"_

'"_No it isn't!"_

"_Okay I guess I'm not here," she stood unnoticed and left. _

_--_

Kagome found her room. The scent of Sesshomaru was fading rather fast since he hadn't been in there for a while. The paper work had piled up during his absence and he needed to constantly be down in work. After all, demon didn't have to sleep. She lied down on the bed and relaxed her tense muscles. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, allowing Sesshomaru's scent to put her to sleep.

--

'Kagome.'

'Yes… who is it?'

'Danger.'

'What…Where?'

'Wake up.'

'Uh?'

"WAKE UP!" Kagome's eyes snapped open at the urgent request and she immediately spotted Sesshomaru. She tensed with realization after a few inspections.

'He's not Sesshomaru!' the person smirked, obviously sensing her fear. She quickly sat up, not wanting Haiku at an advantage.

"You look absolutely beautiful when asleep, but I prefer when you're awake." Kagome didn't reply but glared at him. "I can understand why he chose you as his mate," he said, stepping closer, but stopped when she gave him a warning growl. "But I must ask. Are you of noble blood?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows wondering what he was getting at.

"So you aren't," he smirked. "I don't see you giving Sesshomaru much benefit other than breeding, just like any common bitch." Kagome's anger rose at this and he just laughed at the effect his words brought. "Sesshomaru will eventually throw you out and get a noble demoness…that's how he is. Who better to know than his blood cousin?"

"That's not true!" Kagome shouted, getting angrier and angrier by the second. _'It can't be true. Sesshomaru gave me his word…I won't believe him!'_

"Oh yes it is, and no title can protect you."

"You're lying!" Kagome's eyes glowed white and she blasted Haiku into the wall, causing him to crash through it. He wasn't dead, for Kagome hadn't intended him to be. She just wanted him to cease his hateful words. Soon after the deed was done, Sesshomaru appeared. He looked at Kagome first then to his cousin, who tried to stand. Sesshomaru helped him with that by hauling up by the throat.

"Didn't I make it clear to stay away from her?" Haiku said nothing and Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground. "Get up and leave. You are exiled from my lands," he said, turning his back on Haiku and walking to Kagome.

"Of course _Lord Sesshomaru," _he sneered before he left, smiling inwardly at the new information.

'She's a priestess demoness…very rare breed, very interesting.' He was already thinking of what to do next.

--

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he approached and inspected her. 'Why is he concerned about me?'

'Because you are my mate,' she heard him reply. The thing was, he hadn't moved his mouth.

'Can he read my mind?' she wondered.

'Not precisely…we are mated now which allows us to read each other's thoughts.' She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why is it I can't hear yours?" she asked, but Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"About Koga"- she started, just remembering. _'How could I forget?' _He had gone_. _Kagome got angry because of this "That ass," she sighed.

'I can never understand him. One minute he's concerned and the next he's aloof again,' Sesshomaru heard her thoughts as he left the room, stopping in the hall way.

'I can't allow anyone to get that close. Not like before. I won't have a weakness like my father,' he thought as he continued walking, knowing that Kagome wouldn't hear his thoughts nor his emotion because they were blocked.

--

Asako giggled as she watched the antics of the children. They ran up and down the field tagging a confused Jaken, who squawked every time he was pounced on. She heard laughing and looked behind her to see Lady Kagome.

"Good morning my lady," Asako said with a bow.

"I told you to call me Kagome, didn't I?" Kagome said, walking to her only to see her look over her shoulder, where she was sure Kiyabusa stood. The demoness blushed and looked down. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um…the children are…" she paused as Shippo and Rin ran towards them.

"Kagome," they both said, stopping in front of her. "Can you play with us?" Shippo asked.

"Of course," Kagome said. She touched Shippo on the shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it!" before running off, but not at full speed, so that it was possible to catch her. Shippo and Rin ran after her laughing as Asako and Kiyabusa watched with a smile.

"Lady Kagome is very sweet. I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru selected her as his mate," Asako said more to herself.

"Indeed," she looked at Kiyabusa when he answered, but he was looking at Kagome and the children play. Soon he realized that he was being watched and looked behind him instead of at Asako, which she found strange. She quickly she smelled the change in his scent and followed his gaze to see Kagura leaning against the wall behind them, looking him straight in the eyes. Kiyabusa broke their gaze and blushed so Kagura pushed herself off the wall and left.

'He likes her,' Asako said, watching the demoness leave and found herself jealous. 'I have been here since a child and she has been here for less than three days and he sees her more than me.' She looked to the ground then at Kiyabusa, who seemed to be too lost in his own world to even notice that she was staring at him.

--

Sesshomaru heard the laughter outside and stood to look out the window. He was greeted by the site of Kagome playing with the children. He stood there watching her for a while, unwilling to go back to the papers. But he soon did. He sat back at his desk; he was almost finished, just a few more. He took up an envelope with the seal of a minor lord's seal and opened it with a claw.

'_Sesshomaru__, I am but a minor lord of your lands, but it has come to my attention that you haven't found a mate_ _and I'_-- he stopped reading and balled the paper, throwing it along with the others. He had been through fifteen letters, all about accepting a mate. He didn't need to read anymore of them. He already had a mate, who he had to admit was tolerable… as well as her scent… He stood again. He was tired of the letters and needed rest. He knew just where to go.

--

Haiku walked up to the two demon guards that blocked the door. They moved aside to let him pass as the doors opened. He went inside, going down the path then entering the castle. He didn't go to the throne room like a normal visitor; he instead went down a hall and found himself in front of a door. Without even knocking, he went inside then closed it behind him.

"I hope you have good news," said the person with their back turned to him.

"Of course, but let me tell you the bad new first."

"Go ahead."

"Sesshomaru has found a mate," he received a growled at his news. "Now for the good news. I can get rid of her and quickly too," he continued before the person turned and walked towards him.

"That's what I wanted to hear." the person stood in front of him. She was a tiger demoness. She had her long blonde hair in braids and looked at him with brown eyes. She was shapely in her red kimono.

"I guess you deserve you reward," she said, smirking seductively.

"As always," he said as she tipped up. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she kissed him. He returned it eagerly.

**I know this chapter is probably shorter than the rest but I didn't want to write something here I prefer if it was in the next chapter k.**

**To give proper thanks I have decided that from now on I'll have 'Famous Names' the names of person who reviewed my last chapter will be written below:**

**Superstars **

**Juusan' ya**

**Buster-Brown**

**Kaghomaru**

**SugarOo**

**Ajee**

**yakunantenshi**

**CloudsAaeris909**

**SexyDemonGirl5000**

**Mayumi Crescent****Moon **

**Hope ur name was here ( n n) And you all are awesome!! Thankx 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	15. Chapter 15

**At first I didn't know if I should go this fast but I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this…so sorry if things are happening 2 fast.(Why does bad things keep happening to Kagome well…uh it's my story besides out of every bad there is a good)**

**If I had any error I'm sorry I was rushing this one so you guys can read it **

**--**

Haiku walked into a swampy area. The place was isolated and hardly anyone even knew its location since it was concealed by a barrier.

Inside the small hut was a woman. She looked old at first, with wrinkles and gray hair, but then as she looked up at him she was young and beautiful .

She was once a priestess but after being banished from the Western Lands for treachery, she sold her soul to witchcraft to preserve her youth. After all, youth was what every mortal desired. She resided in the swamps mainly because no village would allow her accommodation.

"I knew you would come," she said, standing, her voice deceiving her youthful look.

"Of course," her appearance changed back to the old woman. "You see everything after all, Lady Abba, so I don't need to tell you my problem."

"Hm," she said, getting up and going over to an old shelf which threatened to fall because of the variety of potions that weighed it down. She retrieved a potion and gave it to him.

"You want to kill Lord Sesshomaru's mate, do you not?" He nodded his head as he accepted the potion. "This is made with rare herbs which can kill a priestess demoness…It is the only one I have since the ingredients for them are quite rare."

"Are you sure this will do?"

"You doubt my abilities?" Abba asked, insulted. Haiku smirked, putting the potion in his kimono.

"Of course not… how should it be used?" He looked outside at the descending sun, wanting to make haste and leave this place.

"To get effectiveness you must make her drink it," she instructed.

'Drink it? She will never take anything from me and I can't get close to her since I've been banished…unless…' he thought as he turned to leave but soon he realized something before he could speak. Abba gave him another potion and he turned and left satisfied that his plan would work. 'Everything will fall into place quickly,' he thought.

--

Kagome was awakened by a knock at her door. She groaned. Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. She got up as there was another knock and walked to the doors when she heard muffled voices outside. Kagome barely opened the door before her Gramps, Souta and her mother stormed in. Kagome stood there a bit shocked. She looked outside and saw Asako bowing apologetically.

"I'm sorry La- Kagome…they were insistent upon seeing you," she said.

"It's alright," Kagome said, giving the girl a smile. Asako stood and left before Kagome closed the door. She turned and leaned against the door with a sigh then attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Kagome, Gramps want to leave," said Souta, the first to speak.

"Of course we should leave now. That was the deal," Gramps said.

"There was no deal," Souta interjected.

"Of course there was. We see Kagome for a while then leave."

"We never said that!" Souta argued.

"Yes you did!"

"Kagome!" Souta said, trying to bring her into the 'discussion'. Kagome's mom came towards her and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I think it's time for us to leave," she said to Kagome, but the others overheard.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It is best if we leave now in the afternoon." She turned to the others then back to Kagome. Kagome gave her mother a sad smile with understanding. She wanted them to stay but knew that chaos would probably form in the future if people discovered that no one was at the shrine. It was for the better …They didn't exactly belong there.

"I understand mom," Kagome said, hugging her and her mom returned it.

"But mom," Souta whined.

"No buts Souta, we are leaving and that's final," she said sternly. Souta started sulking while Gramps smiled with glee.

"Okay you guys, let's leave so that Kagome can get ready," her mother said, ushering the two males from Kagome's room. She smiled and closed the door. Kagome went to the hot springs and took a bath after dismissing the servant then went to the wardrobe and took out an azure colored kimono which matched her eyes. She put her hair in a single braid and tied the end with a blue ribbon before leaving her room, only to meet Kiyabusa as he was coming towards her room.

"Morning, My Lady," he said, bowing with respect.

"Morning to you too," she replied, showing respect as well.

"Um, can you do me a favor?"

--

Koga sat in the horrid place. He didn't have any companions for they were skeletons or corpses. The scent of decaying flesh filled the air; the walls were covered in grim and the floor filled with human or demon bones. There were no windows and all he was given was a pulpy looking substance and water, although he didn't eat anything. He couldn't get out, for the cells were made of enchanted seals which were made for demons, but still he thought that he could get out and rescue Kagome.

Koga heard footsteps and his drowsiness vanished as he stood to see who was visiting. No doubt it was Sesshomaru coming to taunt him, but he smelled two demons. One was unfamiliar but the other was…

'Kagome,' he thought as the light from a torch neared so he could see the figures. It was a let down for him to not see Kagome but a beautiful demoness and a demon.

"Koga are you alright?" the demoness spoke, her voice sounding exactly like Kagome. Koga furrowed his eyes.

'Is this some trick?' he thought as the demoness came closer. He had to admit she did look distinctly like Kagome.

"It's Kagome," she said. He sensed no deception.

"If you're Kagome how did you"- he began to ask.

"That is a long story," she cut in. Koga just smiled.

"Now that you're a demon you're even more beautiful that's"- he stopped in mid sentence when a scent hit his nose. "Your scent …it's entwined with Sesshomaru's," his eyes bulged out and he pointed at Kagome. "You mated with …him!"

"Yea I did," Kagome said, looking down with a blush. "But that's beside the point. You need to get out of here."

"I can't believe the half breed allowed this to happen," he said to himself as Kagome continued talking.

"Koga listen!" Kagome said angrily, seeing that he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay…what were you saying?" She sighed with annoyance.

"Look, there's no way I can get you out at this moment because Sesshomaru probably thinks you're a danger and these bars are unbreakable." Kagome looked at the bars, sensing the power built in them. "Maybe…Kikyo would know how," she said to herself.

"Kikyo?" Koga asked.

"The woman who I look like."

"Oh…so when can you go see her? I really wanna get out of here," he said, looking behind him at his prison.

"I can tell how you feel," Kagome said before she turned back to him. "I'm not sure, but soon." Kiyabusa, who stood behind them, raised his eyebrow at this.

"Great! When you come back and I'm out of here, we can run away together," he said, holding her hand and staring in her eyes. Kagome laughed nervously, prying his hands off hers.

"Um I'll see you later, kay," she said, turning then leaving with Kiyabusa ,who gave the wolf a warning glare before following Kagome.

--

Kagome stood at the entrance with her family who were about to go on their journey home. It saddened her but she knew it was a must.

"I guess this is goodbye," said her mother. Kagome was about to say something but a guard spoke.

"It's time to leave, My Lady," he notified her. She hugged Kagome and then left with the other as Kagome watched till they were blocked by the closing gate.

'I should've left with them,' she thought. Suddenly she smirked. 'Maybe I still can. After all, I do need to see Kikyo.' Kagome looked around then looked behind her. Seeing that Kiyabusa wasn't around, she walked to the entrance until…

"My Lady, where are you going?" she looked behind her at Kiyabusa, who watched her with amusement.

"Uh…just going out to get some fresh air," she lied. Kiyabusa saw right through it.

"Did you ask Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"To take some fresh air?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…to go with your family."

"Who said I was"-she paused, getting a weird look from him. "Okay you caught me, but why can't I go and aren't I suppose to order you around?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's rule outranks yours so you have to ask him or you won't be allowed to leave," he said and Kagome huffed.

"Fine, I'll ask for the permission," she said, stomping off and Kiyabusa smiled at her childish behavior.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's scent and found herself down a hall and in front of a door she had never seen before.

'I wonder if I should go in…Sesshomaru is definitely inside; I can sense him,' she thought as she stood out there for a while, but soon threw caution to the wind and opened the door.

She gasped at what she saw. The room was an indoor garden which was filled with every flower you could think of. Kagome stepped into the room and she immediately felt the different type of spells used to preserve the flowers, among other things.

She walked over the bridge, the wood creaking with every step, causing her to believe that it might give way and drop her in the pond to swim with the koi fishes. She quickened her step and went on a path, which led her to a sakura blossom tree and under that tree slept the one she was searching for, Sesshomaru.

'He looks so peaceful sleeping,' she thought walking closer to him. 'You would've never thought that he was the 'Killing Perfection". She smiled before touching his shoulder; attempting to wake him up …darkness consumed her.

--

_Kagome found herself standing in the familiar halls of the castle. She looked around when she heard _

"_There you are." She looked up to see a stunning demoness walking towards her, who looked like Sesshomaru. _

"_Me?" Kagome asked pointing to herself as the woman walked towards her with a smile. _

"_You didn't think I couldn't find you did you?" she asked before she walked right through her. Kagome's eyes widened. _

'_Am I dead are something?' she thought. _

"_You might be smart but not smart enough to elude me," Kagome heard her say then turned around to see the woman talking to a six year old version of Sesshomaru. The demoness started to tickle young Sesshomaru who laughed, causing her to smile. _

'_I guess I'm not dead, maybe I'm somehow in his memories,' she thought. Sesshomaru's mother stopped her attacks and looked behind her. Knowing she couldn't see her, Kagome looked behind her and saw a woman and by her clothing she was a servant. _

"_Yes?" she asked. _

"_Lady Yuuya ,Lord Toga demands your presence." Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru's mother now known as Yuuya, and saw something darken in her eyes before she turned to the oblivious Sesshomaru with a smile. _

"_Sesshomaru__ stay here, okay," she instructed and Sesshomaru nodded before she kissed him on the cheek and stood to follow the servant._

_Kagome stayed with Sesshomaru, watching as he made failed attempts to entertain himself. Kagome smiled, glad that she could get to see him at this carefree stage, she was afraid that he might've been born cold and unfeeling. _

"_No!" they both turned towards the voice which sounded like Yuuya. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's struggle knowing full well he didn't want to disobey his mother, but yet he wanted to make sure she was okay. Sooner than expected, Sesshomaru ran off at top speed, which was a bit slower than how Inuyasha normally ran. Kagome ran after him with difficulty keeping up. Soon she found Sesshomaru looking through the door crack. Kagome went up to the door to listen but found that she instead went through it. _

'_That's handy,' she thought before she listened to the conversation. _

"_I refuse to leave!" shouted Yuuya to a tall well built demon who looked a lot like Sesshomaru, except he was much older and his hair was in a ponytail._

"_It is best if you do," he replied. _

"_You do realize you can't take her as a mate?" she asked silently. "Our mating bond cannot be broken whether I leave or not."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_You will be looked down upon for disowning the Lady of the West for that…human!" Sesshomaru watched with confusion. _

'_A human?'_

"_I don't care," he replied. There was a short pause they didn't even sense Sesshomaru because of the tension in the room. _

"_I knew you were seeing someone for sometime now but I didn't –I didn't know you would become attached to her …you weren't supposed to!" Toga looked down with guilt. "I- I'm not leaving this way," he looked up when he heard her drawing a sword and saw her position it at her abdomen. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked sternly. _

"_I'd rather die than be put to shame…" he took a step closer. _

"_Toga I still love you," she then thrust the sword before Toga could react. _

"_No!" all three of them yelled in unison, but of course Kagome could not be heard._

_Sesshomaru__ rushed through the doors, forgetting that his father was even there and fell to his knees beside his mother. _

"_Mother…" he whimpered. _

"_My child, please don't worry." _

"_You're leaving?" he asked but the answer was as plain as day._

"_I will never leave you for I will always be a part of you," she panted then touched her son's face, all the while tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she watched the scene._

"_Your hands are cold," he noticed as he looked into his mother's sad eyes. "Stay by your father's side, do you hear me? And remember that…I will always love you," she said silently as her life left in a whisper. Her hand went limp, but Sesshomaru held it to his cheek and looked into her dull eyes._

"_Mother?" he said, hoping that she would answer, but he got a silent reply. It wasn't what he wanted. _

_Sesshomaru's__ eyes began to water but before he could let the tear fall his father spoke. _

"_Do not cry. I t is better this way," he commanded and Sesshomaru looked at him angrily, ran towards him and latched onto his leg. _

"_How can you say that?" He shouted at him for the first time. "You know how to revive her! Do it!"_

"_Stop," his father said, but Sesshomaru continued shouting. "Cease this foolish behavior!" he raised his voice and immediately Sesshomaru released him and stepped back like an obedient child. "Your mother would not have wanted to be revived," he said, going over to his dead mate and picking her up. He left the room and Sesshomaru and Kagome followed him. They found themselves in the indoor garden and under the tree were he laid her. _

"_I can't believe this is what happened to Sesshomaru. It makes me think of dad," Kagome said sadly. _

"_Sesshomaru__, go retrieve some servants and bring them to the garden, where she will be buried." _

"_But father"- he made to protest. _

"_Leave, Sesshomaru," he said sternly. ,Sesshomaru stood there for a while before he ran off in search of some servants._

_Lord Toga looked at Yuuya with a loving expression. He was about to touch her cheek but instead drew back his hand as if it was burnt. His eyes hardened. _

"_Why-why didn't you tell me?" he asked her knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. "All those years I believed that we were in a one side mating, a one sided love. It is when you're dying that you decide to tell me." He stood and turned his back. "You were always cruel…the only one I felt you actually cared about was Sesshomaru." He then walked over the bridge when Sesshomaru returned with the servant. _

"_Father where are you going?" he asked, but Toga didn't reply. He left as Sesshomaru watched him with a small hatred, thinking his father didn't even care that his mother died. _

_**To be continued **_

_**This chap was going to be really longer I had cut it in two and put the other part in the next chap hope u don't mind **_

**Famous name written below, omg u guys must b movie stars ! **

**IF U ARE WHAT U SAY U R… A Superstars **

**Juusan' ya**

**imperfect flaw**

**SugarOo**

**Mayumi Crescent****Moon **

**Inuyasha-baby500**

**Sessho-kun's girl1466**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Terrie-tails**

**Musouka.Dreamer.**

**Sakura Tenvaiga**

**Kagsvsinu**

**Yakunantenshi**

**Nekoinukid –I am terribly sorry that I missed out ur name (I mean omg can u believe that) my apologizes **

**Hope ur name was here ( n n) And you all are awesome!! Thankx 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you guys so much for reading my story and for your awesome reviews. I'm telling you when I first started the criticism about my story being a copy of others were a let down and I almost removed 'Not Yours' but I just had to show that even when stories appear the same at the beginning there is always a different conclusion and different turn of events so thank you all .**

**It's safe to say this is the longest chap I have written probably has many errors n.n**

--

Mrs. Higurashi sighed looking up at the stars ,they had just set up camp not wanting to travel at night. They were already out of the western lands but she knew they had a lot more traveling to do .It was tiring but she had personally asked to travel on foot instead of Kagura's feather for she knew this would be the last time she would be here and wanted to enjoying nature and the sights

"My feet or killing me" Gramps said rubbing his sore feet "my dear grandson would do you grand father a favor and rub my feet" he said to Souta with a smile

"Ew…no!" Souta grimace

"You ungrateful.." Mrs. Higurashi giggled

"Mom why didn't Kagome come with us?" asked Souta

She shrugged her shoulders "Maybe she will catch up to us"

"Of course she will I know my granddaughter after all" Gramps said

"How long will we take to reach the village " Mrs. Higurashi asked one of the guards

"We would in three to eight days at this pace"

"That long!" Gramps said

"Yes but if we should run it would take four days of less" the other say

"Then let's run" Souta added eagerly

"Are you crazy my feet or sore…unless-"

"No" immediately said

Unknown to them are the guards was Haiku as he hid behind a tree observing the group

'Good she's coming I thought I would have to do something drastic' he thought but quickly leaped away when he saw one of the guard look suspiciously around

"What's wrong?" one guard asked the other

"I thought I sensed something but It was probably nothing" the other replied

--

_ All Kagome did was blink and she found herself in a field In front of the castle _

'_I guess I'm still in his memories ' she thought when she heard voices .She walked over to where the voices where which was under a tree, underneath the tree was Sesshomaru who looked to be 14 or younger and a young demoness who vaguely looked like Kagome when in her human form but more like Rin with her somewhat spiky long hair and big hazel eyes ,on his chest .Kagome felt jealous of the demoness but watched anyway _

"_Mai" he said to her lovingly "…I have decided that I want you as my mate" she looked up at him surprised then looked away so he wouldn't see her eyes ,Kagome saw that they were filled with happiness but they still held sadness_

"_Really. Why?" she asked _

"_Is that even a question?" he asked joked _

"_Answer it anyway?" she said seriously and he lost his smile seeing that she found the topic quite serious_

"_You're that only one since my mother to put a smile on my face" he said a bit of sadness remembering his mother "and my soul is drawn to you when we are apart I feel like my soul is being ripped in half because now that I have a feeling of fulfillment a feeling of being whole I don't want to be incomplete again" she looked up at him smiling "I want you and no other" she kissed him lightly because of his words and Kagome had to turn away for the scene, it felt like the Kikyo and Inuyasha scenario all over again _

"_But I am but a lowly servant your father would never approve" Kagome heard Mai say and she looked back at them _

"_Mai even if it is harder than counting all the stars in this sky I will still for you" he held her tightly "I don't care what my father thinks" as he looked up at the night sky "Did you ever think that we would be like this after the way we met" he received a no "I sure didn't after all you were the stubborn girl who refused to leave me like my sensei did after beating me"_

"_You were quite stubborn yourself ,your pride almost didn't let me help you heal" she laughed lightly and he joined her as well, Kagome couldn't help but smile _

'_He sounds so much like Inuyasha…I thought he would be cold be now with the experience he had with his mother' she thought 'I wonder-'_

"_Mai!" they heard _

"_I have to go…" she said and Sesshomaru released her reluctantly released her ,she gave him one last kiss _

"_I'm sorry" she said barely audible but Kagome heard anyway .Mai then ran off ,Sesshomaru left afterwards and Kagome followed him_

_Sesshomaru headed to his room ,for it was midnight with Kagome behind him but something moving caught her eye and she followed it, even though Sesshomaru was unaware of it, she found herself in front of a large door at the end of the hall ,she hesitated but went inside after she heard struggling and someone cry out. Sesshomaru's father stood over someone on the floor ,by closer inspection you could see that it was Mai_

"_Did you think you could kill me with your inferior skills?" he sneered throwing the sword he hand indicating that it was Mai's_

"_I would try anything to make sure someone like life comes to an end" she retorted staying on the floor_

"_Who sent you?" she said nothing which only angered Toga _

"_Answer or die" he said coldly raising his hands as if to strike when Sesshomaru burst through the door ,Kagome saw the surprised look then pure hatred took it's place _

"_What are you doing father?" he asked icily stepping in further into the room, Toga looked at his son impassively lowering his hand ,Mai lowered her head at Sesshomaru's entrance _

"_What relationship do you have with this wrench?" Toga asked his son narrowed his eyes at the insult towards Mai _

"_She is my mate to be" he declared defiantly ,his father raised an eyebrow at this _

"_Hm…your mate to be" he started mockingly "has just committed treason against the western lands"_

"_Impossible!" Sesshomaru shouted with disbelief _

"_Oh" he said sounding amused "ask her yourself?" they all looked at Mai who still had her head bowed, ,Sesshomaru and his father smelled her salty tears before she even looked up to reveal them _

"_I apologized already" she said to him as he looked at her confused "It wasn't suppose to be this way"_

"_I-Why?" he asked brokenly ,she looked in his eyes then to the floor once more_

"_I am a servant of Ryukotsusei and was sent to dispose of Lord Toga _

"_Why?" Toga asked narrowing his eyes_

"_You have mated with a human which is a disgrace and deserves to die!" she turned to angrily _

' _that would explain why he hadn't gone into blood rage…but a human' he looked at his father then to Mai _

"_Where your feelings for me a lie?" he asked her she looked up at his question _

"_Mission was form an attachment with the heir gaining trust" Kagome could tell how hurt he was by her words _

"_So you felt nothing for me?" he asked sadly _

"_I cannot allow my emotions to interfere with my task" she said colder than ice _

"_Sesshomaru…administer her punishment" he looked at his father then to Mai who looked completely broken. It was there Kagome saw the coldness appear in Sesshomaru's eyes seeming to eat away his emotions .His father took up Mai's sword and threw it to him which he caught _

"_Do it Sesshomaru" she said baring her neck for him "it's my punishment for failing my mission and falling in love with you" he paused as he raised the sword_

"_Sesshomaru it will do you well to continue or you will be disowned" Sesshomaru looked at him sharply then back to Mai_

"_Do it now!" she shouted as he lowered the sword with a swift motion ,Kagome closed her eyes hoping to block out Mai's screams but it never came ._

She opened her eyes to find that she was laying next to Sesshomaru once again in the garden ,she looked at him and immediately tears fell ,she cried the tears that Sesshomaru never let fall

"Oh Sesshomaru no wonder you're so…" she said softly wanting so badly to touch his face ,wake him and tell him that she understands. Kagome got up and left unwillingly while she was on her way to find Kiyabusa she made sure that her face was clear of any traces that she was crying.

--

Kiyabusa sat outside looking at the changing clouds when he was approached "Would you mind telling me why you find it so fascinating to watch me lately" asked Kagura as he looked at her only realizing one minute later that he was staring

"Uh sorry well-" he started nervously when they both heard

"Hey you guys!" they turned to see Kagome and Kiyabusa was quite relieved

"Did you see Lord Sesshomaru ,Lady Kagome?" he asked

"Yes" Kagome replied which was the truth

"So?"

"Of course I can go" she said all smiles

"Where to?" asked Kagura

"I guess I can still call it…" she said more to herself "Kaede's Village"

"I would like to accompany you" said Kagura

"Okay the more the merrier" Kagome said smiling.

"But do you really want to leave at night?" Kagura asked Kagome

"Yes I want to leave as soon as possible, so let's take your feather" Kagura nodded taking out her feather ,it enlarged and they got on and flew off.

--

Shizoku and her grandson stood in the well house

"Are sure we should be doing this" Tyu asked his grandmother

"Yes I do not want anything unnecessary to come through this well" she said studying the well

"okay next question why do we need to do this ,I thought Mrs. Higurashi and her family didn't belong there except for Kagome?" he asked as he saw that his grandmother was preparing to cast the spell

"I that is what they think?"

"Huh?" he asked confused

"If they weren't suppose to be there then I would not have had that dream" he rolled his eyes at his grandmother but she didn't see "Come and help me close the well I need all the help I can get" she placed her hands over the well inside the well glowed refusing to submit ,Tyu held his grandmother's hand and they both struggled with the powers of the well, sweat forming on their forehead they closed it with a chant

"How long will it hold?" he asked

"I'm not sure" she replied

"So tell me something why didn't you just use some scrolls or something " he asked leaning against the well feeling exhausted

"That would block the well momentarily but the well is suppose to be closed forever I think" they both looked at the well ,the wells magic was very dim but it was there nonetheless

--

Three days into there journey to Kaede's village they came stopped Kagome's family overhead

"There!" Kagome said pointing to her family below before they landed "Hey everyone climb on we'll give you a lift" Mrs. Higurashi and the others were glad to Kagome, they jumped on and waited for Kiyabusa as he talked to the two guards, soon he came on as the two guards left

"Did you tell them to leave?" asked Kagome as they ascended into the sky

"Yes ,they were no longer needed" he informed her before he went back to stealing glances at Kagura which he had been doing ever since they began their journey

--

"Demon!" Inuyasha heard outside and rushed out. He saw a small gathering and walked toward the crowd as it parted from the persons in the center to walk through. He knew the scent before he saw her

"Kagome!" he shouted running towards her pulling her in a bear hug before she could register anything

"Inuyasha…It's good to see you again"

"You…you have forgiven me have you?" he asked softly

"Of course I have Inuyasha "she said barely before he released her only to sniff the air. Kagome saw it coming before he could even exclaim she spoke

"Kagome you're mated to Sesshomaru" she said mimicking what she was sure he would yell "yes Inuyasha I am …now where's the food I'm hungry"

"Same here!" said Souta and Gramps behind her ,it is only then did Inuyasha notice them and the others as Sango and Miroku came as well both hugging Kagome telling her how much she missed her as much as she missed them

"Kagome it's nice to see you again" said Kikyo coming up to Sango and Miroku when they released her ,she stood in front of Kagome and looked at each other unsure of what to do finally Kikyo did because she pulled Kagome in a sisterly hug .

Kagome tensed at first but relaxed welcoming the hug. She was hugging the woman she had been once envious of ,the woman who seemed to be her rival ,the woman who once resented her and she felt no hate towards her as usual just happiness, she was happy that she could get the life that she wanted ,the one fate so cruelly took away from her

"How long will you be staying?" she asked after they parted

"Not too long I just can to get some information and to see my family leave"

"I hope you all stay for a while ,everyone has been waiting for you're return

"Why is that?" asked Kagome

"Because we wanted to thank you properly and what better where than have a celebration"

"Oh you don't have to" Kagome said

"Nonsense you deserve it" said Gramps walking forward "now how well is the food going to be?" he asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

--

The celebration was amazing there was lots of entertainment, with lots and lots of food, Gramps and Souta were drooling all night not to mention stuffing themselves .The celebration made you wonder …was this village poor? .

After the celebration ended the villagers retired to their huts leaving the gang ,excluding Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Gramps because they were guided to the well by Kagura .

Everyone gathered at the fire Sango cuddled with Miroku and Kikyo with Inuyasha the scene they all created caused Kagome to feel left out and lonely she didn't want to stay here any longer or maybe just get away for a couple of moments .

"I'm gonna' go for a walk" she said to her friends as she stood

"Do you want company?" Sango asked

"That's okay"

"I will join you Lady Kagome " said Kiyabusa walking behind her as she left camp

--

Sesshomaru awoke ,the first thing he smelt was Kagome and tears

'What was she doing in here' he though a bit angrily for no one was aloud inside his mother's garden without his permission. He got up ignoring the thought of why she was crying and left in search of her but his dismay he could sense her within the castle. Sesshomaru went out side where he found Jaken ridding himself of ropes a clue to say he had been 'playing' with the children again. Sesshomaru walkd closer to the grumping Jaken who was oblivious to this

"Jaken" the imp jumped started as always

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Jaken's eyes widen with realization knowing that his lord would be unhappy with his answer

"S-she left with her family to Inuyasha forest" he replied and Sesshomaru glared at him clearly angry

'She left without my permission…she shall be punished for this' he thought walking off right.

--

"I think we should head back My lady" suggested Kiyabusa .They had stayed at the river for a long while sitting in silence allowing Kagome to relax

"Not yet" she whined "but you can leave I need so time alone and besides the river relaxes me" he looked at her for a moment contemplating whether to leave or not

"But have you forgotten that I am your guard ,I should be where you are at all times" he said

"To make you feel better" she said raising a finger to the sky "if I'm in danger I will do this" she sent a flare of purification up in the air which burst with a flash. Kiyabusa nodded then left satisfied with her method

--

Sesshomaru saw the flare as he raced towards Inuyasha's villages at top speed the landscape was all a blur. He gave a small smirked when he saw the burst of purification in the sky indicating where Kagome was .He was like a predator closing onto his prey and she would not escape.

--

Kagome looked up at the star 'I wish whenever I loved someone they would love me back just once' she sighed 'was I meant to be lonely for the rest of my life' she inhaled the scent of her natural surroundings and closed her eyes but when she reopened them she saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the river .She stood she felt like all her feelings were in a turmoil

'I have to tell him how I feel' she thought

"Sesshomaru...uh I'm not sure how to say this…I can't." she paused "these new feelings for you are hard to explain .I use to hate you but unwillingly I found myself liking you ever since…but you're back now so forget about that" she looked at him but he was still wearing his emotionless mask

"I know I babble" she laughed at her self feeling nervous "so let me cut to the chase ...I think I'm falling for you" she turned not wanting to see his disgust or hatred she didn't want the moment to be ruined "actually I don't I know-" she was pulled by to arm forced to turn only for Sesshomaru's lips to come crashing down on hers .Kagome was surprised at first but gave in ignoring the fact that his kiss felt a lot different now or the nagging thought that something was wrong she wrapped her hands around his neck and submitted fully.

'Sesshomaru' she thought with bliss

'Kagome' she heard an angry reply

Kagome's sensed another aura and opened her eyes ,she looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see…Sesshomaru!

Her eyes widened and whatever trance she was in broke ,she pushed away from the Sesshomaru she kissed then looked back and forth

"Who the hell are you!" she asked not really sure who she asking.

**Famous name written below, omg u guys must b movie stars ! **

**IF U ARE WHAT U SAY U R… A ****Superstars **

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**

**Sakura Tenvaiga**

**Theloveofthe3inu's 4 ever**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Juusan' ya**

**Imperfect flaw**

**Kagsvsin**

**SugarOo**

**Love InuXKag**

**Nekoinukid**

**Musouka.Dreamer.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000**

**Kaghomaru**

**Moria Rownlands222**

**Buster-Brown**

**Megan Consoer**

**Hope ur name was here ( nn) And you all are awesome!! Thankx 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oooh isn't this getting interesting for me at least …I'm not sure about you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews. **

--

_Last time _

_Her eyes widened and whatever trance she was in broke ,she pushed away from the Sesshomaru she kissed then looked back and forth _

"_Who the hell are you!" she asked not really sure who she asking._

--

Kagome was beyond frantic as she looked at the identical Sesshomaru suddenly a feeling came on to her ,her eyes blurred and her head felt like someone was pounding it continuously. Kagome felt to her knees that now became weak and she clutched her chest that was filled with a strange warmth

'What is wrong with me?'

'Kagome' she saw one of the Sesshomaru's approach her with concern in his eyes

"Ses-Sesshoma " that was all she said before she fell to the ground. The Sesshomaru that had been angry when he arrived jumped over the river to her as the other one jumped away, s the other that kissed her immediately took off.

Sesshomaru was about to turn to chased the insolent demon but was stopped at Kagome's pained whimpers and an incredible pain was sent through his link to her showing him how much pain she was in. He couldn't leave like the killing the demon was for another time ,he must tend to his mate.

Sesshomaru closed off the link temporarily blocking her emotion for they disturbed him ,he picked her up and immediately smelt it.

'poison' he looked at Kagome as her whimpers increased and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead , he couldn't go to his castle that was too far way and she needed help and fast

--

The Sesshomaru that had ran off smirked seeing his place was completed, as he ran his eyes changed so did his markings revealing that it was non other that Haiku

'That was too easy' he thought with triumph speeding through the trees

--

Souta looked up at his mother and grand father ,he couldn't believe that the well wouldn't allow him to go through, he jumped up and out of the well

"It's not working" he said

"What, the well can't stopped working!" he said with complete horror attempting to jump in the well but he was help by his feet "No ,no this can't be!" he said before they pulled him back

"Calm down" Mrs. Higurashi said

"I can't calm down…I knew we should've turned back!" he said crying with his sleeve covering his eyes

"How are you sure the well didn't close immediately after we came through" suggested Souta leaning to look down in the well

"Souta's right…but look on the bright side" she said as he lowered his hand "at least we are here with Kagome"

"Let's go back to Inuyasha and the other guys" Souta said already walking off to the village as Grandpa walked behind muttering about no one being at the Higurashi shrine and how his ancestors must think of him now

--

Inuyasha stood sensing Sesshomaru before he emerged from the forest

"Sesshomaru…W-what did you do to Kagome!" he angrily assumed holding the hilt of his sword, everyone stood at the demon lord's arrival all alarmed at the state Kagome was in

'I knew he would turn on Kagome' thought Inuyasha

Sesshomaru ignored his half brother ,walking past him he stood in front of the other miko Kikyo

"Heal her" he said simply

"Come this way" she said calmly going into the hut, "lay her there" she said pointing to the futon, Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about the miko giving him orders but complied for he knew it was necessary for Kagome to survive. Kagome's scent was completely hidden by the scent of sickness

After he placed her down and stepped away Kagome began twisting and turning as if fighting an invisible enemy, she started screaming in pain hurting Sesshomaru's ears and even Inuyasha's ,he took a step towards her and she relaxed a bit only whimpering now

"It seems your presence or scent calms her" Kikyo pointed out as she went over to some herbs and a bowl, she mashed the herbs until they turned to pulp before putting it into the bowl

"What is the purpose of that?" Sesshomaru asked Kikyo as she came over to them, Sesshomaru took Kagome in his arms and she relaxed a bit more

"I can't do anything until I know what poison has been used on her" she said looking at him as if asking for permission ,he nodded his head and she used her fingers to take some of the pulp and rubbed it on her skin, it changed from green to yellow causing a frown to appear on Kikyo's face "this poison…I didn't think it still exist, this poison has been made especially for a miko demon" she said worriedly

'I remember being told about such poison, it poison is made of demon dragons' blood which is known to resist holy power…when merged with dark magic which makes the poison more potent it can kill a miko demoness in a matter of hours' Sesshomaru thought looking down at Kagome who laid in his arms

"You will find a way to save her" he spoke not asking but demanding as Kikyo stood

"I will do my best Lord Sesshomaru" she said before leaving the hut

--

The Higurashi family walked back into camp only to greet worried and sad faces

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked ,it is only then that they noticed that they were back

"It's Kagome.." Inuyasha started

"What about Kagome?" she asked becoming alarmed ,just then Kikyo stepped out of the hut quickly noticing Mrs. Higurashi and the others

"Did you find you find out what's wrong with her ?" asked Inuyasha gaining her attention ,she sighed looking down

"Kagome has been poisoned" everyone gasp "it was made specially for her as in the poison is able to kill a miko demoness and quickly" Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward, she restrained her self from rushing into the hut to see her baby

"Is it alright if I see her?" Kikyo nodded before Mrs. Higurashi went inside

"Lady Kikyo I have heard about such poisoning…but is there a way to save Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku with a serious expression on his face

"…I am not sure, it is all up to Kagome whether or not we will be able to save her" Kikyo said looking back towards the hut "if she fights the poison off long enough I would be able to retrieve some fellow priestess to help save her"

"Why can't we go now? We are wasting time standing here!" shouted Inuyasha and the others couldn't help but agree with him

"Inuyasha we have to wait till tomorrow" Kikyo replied sternly

"Why ,she could die at any moment?"

"We have to see if Kagome is fighting off the poison, we will be certain by tomorrow" she paused "it makes no sense rushing for the priestess only to return to a dead Kagome, "they all fell silent

"If Kagome dies can't Sesshomaru just revive her with his sword" Sango asked, a question that had been plaguing their minds

"the poison eats away holy power but it also eat away the soul-"

"meaning if she dies she can't be revived nor will she even be reincarnated" Inuyasha finished for her

--

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the hut she was hesitant at first o approach when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her ,but despite obvious her fear she stood tall and walked over to him much more concerned about her daughter _so much like Kagome _

"um Lord Sesshomaru is it?" she asked taking a seat beside him and he nodded to confirm his name

" I had hoped we would meet under different circumstances but everyone can't have what they want" she smiled politely "I'm Mrs. Higurashi ,Kagome's mother" he nodded curtly at her no saying a word , Mrs. Higurashi then looked at her daughter

"Is …she going to be alright?" she asked touching her daughter's forehead ,Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to tell her ,he wanted to ask that question himself 'Was she going to be alright?' only time will tell

"Kagome…as always been we north star ,I know my world would crumble if she died ,I can't bare the thought so I won't think of it" she said touching Kagome's face with a sad smile ,Sesshomaru wasn't sure why but he wanted to reassure her, some how she reminded him of his mother

"She will not die" he said and she looked up at him and smiled brightly ,his words were cold but they were enough for Mrs. Higurashi

"I know she won't because she has you and for that I am glad"

--

Kagome struggled the dark was too much for her ,there was no light ,no light at all, her hands and feet felt bound and every second a surge would run through her entire body filled with pain .Kagome screamed and screamed some more

"Kagome " she moaned in agony as the pain lessened "Kagome please open your eyes"

"I can't" she said after trying

"Yes you can" Kagome tried again succeeding in opening her eyes but still she couldn't see anything suddenly the place was illuminated in light and she had to quickly cover her eyes

"It' s good to see you again…Kagome" hearing that she opened her eyes blinking a few times before she saw who was smiled down at her

"Yukami" Kagome said happily getting up and hugging the woman "where am I exactly?" she asked after they released each other

"you are in the place in between" she replied casually ,Kagome looked at her for a moment before she realized what she said

"Are you saying …I'm dead?" Kagome asked

"Not quite you are still alive…but barely" Yukami replied

"Is there a way to save me so I can live" she asked looking up at Yukami with hope

"I will try my best to find a way for you to survive" she replied

"Thank you so much" she said to Yukami " I don't want to leave everyone behind especially the children"

"Do you want to see everyone ,but you will only appear close to you're body so you won't be able to see the children and you have a small amount of time there" Kagome nodded already agreeing with the terms

"Okay hold on you mind feel a bit nauseous" she warned but Kagome could even say anything she disappeared and reappeared outside the hut. The moon was high in the high showing it was indeed midnight, looking around she noticed that everyone was sleeping save for Inuyasha for she didn't see him

"I thought she said I would-" she clutched her stomach as a bile come up and she managed to push it back down "okay I guess she was right" Kagome muttered before she went inside expecting to see Sesshomaru but he wasn't there, she looked down at herself

She looked rather paled and hardly moved giving the impression that she was died ,if you didn't look closely to see the rising and fall of her chest you would've thought she was actually dead

"Now where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked aloud exiting the hut, walking around the village she found Sesshomaru about to walked into the forest if Inuyasha hadn't stopped him

"Where you going Sesshomaru!" he asked

"Non of your business Inuyasha" he replied

"It is my business when it involves Kagome, she's injured at the moment and you're leaving what kind of mate are you" he asked angrily

"A much better one than you," he said as he walked away

"You don't even deserve Kagome ,a cold bastard like you deserves no one" this stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks

"And you do?" he asked with out looking at Inuyasha who didn't answer "I know quite well about you feelings you had for her, you had her love yet you threw it back in her fate ungratefully as she occupy your time with the other miko…no physical pain can compare to an emotional one " he then looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha who had a shocked look on his face

"Now Inuyasha which one of us is the cold one" Inuyasha lowered his head for he knew it was true ,Sesshomaru then left .Kagome looked Inuyasha for a while before she followed Sesshomaru.

**Famous name written below, omg u guys must b movie stars ! **

**IF U ARE WHAT U SAY U R… A ****Superstars **

**Nekoinukid**

**Winter92**

**LoveANIME4**

**Sakura Tenvaiga**

**Juusan' ya**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Kaghomaru **

**Sagur0o**

**Kagsvsinu**

**Kayamie1224**

**Infinite Affinity**

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**

**SexyDemonGirl5000**

**Inudemoness93-sessyluvr**

**Hope ur name was here ( n n) And you all are awesome!! Thankx 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I seem to kill a lot of persons in this story don't I, but I'm not evil …at least not completely muh ha-ha, This took me a while to write cause I think I had a bit of writer's block and every time something went wrong any way hope you liked how things turned out.Hope there aren't much errors **

**--**

Kagome had been following Sesshomaru for probably half an hour or so she wasn't sure ,walking a few steps behind , suddenly he just disappeared

"Huh where did he go?" she said walking to where he was last seen only to go through a barrier "okay so that's how he disappeared" she said looking around ,the forest look completely different now ,

It was more eerie with scary looking trees which cluttered together refusing to allow light to pass it's branches and a fog which loomed over the swamp, that's when she saw Sesshomaru entering a hut not too far from her and of course she followed

--

"Lord Sesshomaru what a pleasant surprise" Kagome heard the beautiful maiden ,she was surprised that she even lived inside a place like this, but I guess with the voice she had person's resented her

"do not act surprised, Abba you knew I would come" Sesshomaru said coldly ,she smirked at him before turning old surprising Kagome

"Well of course, but I persons need something unexpected once in a while ,knowing everything gives one a …dull life"

"you will tell me who you sold poison to recently?"

"I have sold a lot of poisons recently too many to recall"

"Do not toy with me ,it will be your death" he said dangerously low, she got her point when he held the hilt of his sword, she turned younger again with a frown marring her features

"I sold the poison to Haiku your cousin" Sesshomaru narrowed his eye and Kagome gasp at the information "Do you have an antidote for this poison?"

Abba chuckled slightly "that poison has no antidote, no one has created on as of yet" she turned old again ,Kagome at this point was getting tired of her constant changes

"You will create one" he said firmly

"It is impossible…to neutralize the poison would take the blood of a thousand innocent maidens, that is why no one has tried to made an antidote for it" she explained ,there was a pause as Sesshomaru seemed to be in thought ,Kagome looked t him wondering what he would do .She didn't want to be alive if it meant killing a _thousand _women ,she got her answer when Sesshomaru turned

"If this is entirely true I have no need for you then" by the end of his sentence he turned swiftly and in the blink of an eye slashed Abba in half ,Kagome's eyes widened but she shouldn't have been surprise but it was it has been a long time since she saw him kill anyone. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut and Kagome made to follow him but was stopped buy Yukami's voice

"Kagome your time is up" Kagome then disappeared.

--

Kiyabusa had made sure to keep his distance from Lord Sesshomaru for he knew his punishment was death after all.

"Are you afraid of what he might do" he was asked from behind ,he didn't have to turn to know who it was ,the scent gave it away, he sighed

"I allowed his mate to be hurt, If I were him I would've killed me too"

"But it wasn't entirely your fault who gives that other demon a right to attack her"

"I should not have left her….if I knew-"

"Don't be so hard on your self," he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her with a smile thanking her that's when he saw Sesshomaru coming up behind her, Kiyabusa's fear surfaced when he stopped beside them ,his face as emotionless as ever ,Kagura knew it was time to leave them so giving Kiyabusa one last look she left,

Kiyabusa fell to his knee apologetically, knowing his life would end today, there was a agonizingly long pause every second his fear escalated until finally he spoke

"You deserve a faith worse than death... Kiyabusa but fortunately for you ,you have escaped it yet again" Kiyabusa eyes widened with surprise at this but kept his head down

" I need you to return to my lands and informing everyone that I will be absent for a short while," he paused "you and Jaken will take care of the needed requirement of my lands is that understood"

"Yes my lord" he said

"Stand" he commanded and Kiyabusa stood "leave now before I am forced to change my mind" he said turning away and before Kiyabusa left .

Kiyabusa walked further into the forest where he say Kagura she seemed as if she had been waiting on him, he stopped as she turned to him

"So…are you leaving?" she asked and he nodded

"Lord Sesshomaru wants me to go back to the western lands to do a task for him" he replied "that's why I'm not dead at this moment"

"…I' going with you" he looked at her surprisingly "besides you'll reach there faster" she added and Kiyabusa blushed ,thinking about her being alone with him .Kagura hadn't realized it before but she could see now that she was indeed attracted to Kiyabusa .

The last time she was attracted to anyone was once and was when Naraku was alive ,the demon was of course Sesshomaru …a powerful demon with extraordinary looks was bound to attract any demoness but Kiyabusa was nothing compared to Sesshomaru ,he wasn't extremely handsome but he was cute ,he didn't seem really strong but he seem strong enough considering that Sesshomaru made him general and she was sure he wasn't rich …still she was attracted to him ,his shyness must be one of the things attracted her, shyness is rarely found full demons.

She pulled the feather from her hair and it enlarged " Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded ,she threw the feather out, they then got on and flew off.

_Kagura the wind sorcerer made to be free was actually thinking being tied down…how strange._

--

Sesshomaru walked into the hut where Kagome laying peacefully on the futon, she wasn't in pain anymore although he wasn't sure since his link to her was still blocked ,her breathing was shallow and heart rate very slow ,he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms .He really didn't need to but he felt he should by the looks of Kagome she would survive till tomorrow, hopefully

Sesshomaru saw a flash of his mother's death through his eyes and the thought of it made him frown .His father didn't seem to care for his mother and wasted no time in mating with another which prevented him from going into blood lust but still...it just showed that he didn't love his mother to follow her in death and what was worst was that it was a human he mated .Did he think that lowly of his mother?

He looked at Kagome and studied her carefully for the first ,her black bangs cling to her forehead because of perspiration, her once tanned skin looked pale, her lips cherry were chapped and parted slightly ,her sapphire eyes were shielded by her eye lids no longer revealing thousands of emotion that seemed to always be displayed by them ,she suddenly whimpered and he found a strange feeling wash over him ,his heart sped up and he felt a knot in his stomach

'Is she alright? Or What was wrong?' were thoughts which entered his mind surprising the demon lord ,he ,Sesshomaru was concerned for her ,but of course why wouldn't he be she was his mate after all but he was caring more than necessary, and besides if she died he could just mate again but did he want to .

It would be close to being his father ,one thing he didn't want and besides he found he didn't like the idea of her dying. She couldn't and won't . _or will she?_

Haiku would pay dearly if she died ,he had wanted to search for him but couldn't when he only saw smelt his scent and Kagome's alone there was no trace of Haiku and he couldn't search now when he had to be close in case anything happened to Kagome but he swore silently that he would sharpen his claws on Haiku ,killing him then asking why he did it later.

--

Haiku stopped in the clearing where he knew he would find her ,and as thought she was standing looking over a cliff, looking at starless sky 'Rain will fall tomorrow' he thought looking at the sky then to her when she turned to him

"So?" she asked approaching him

"She's should be dead by now" he replied

"Are sure?" she asked stopping in front of him ,he nodded dipping his head expecting a kiss but she stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth then walking past him,

"When do you think I should go to the western lands?" she asked and he couldn't held the possessive growl he felt , he knew she had an infatuation for Sesshomaru wanting to be his mate like any other demoness except her feelings were close to obsession, the only reason she even favored him was because he looked identical to Sesshomaru

Haiku hadn't like his fact at first for he had hated his cousin ,the heir who always got what he wanted ,his own parents preferred him, he had thought that maybe by being close to her in an intimate way she might turn to him instead,

"It would be best if you didn't go there until a few day after ,his mate's death would be announced by then" he explained to her and she looked at him with a smirk

"I can see it already ,I'm standing by Sesshomaru's side as his mate…Lady of the West" she said dreamily and Haiku's eyes hardened as he clenched his teeth

'Was that all she wanted?'

"After that we can find a way to give you Sesshomaru's lands after all you deserve it" she said coming to Haiku holding onto his shoulders ,he looked into her eyes

'Maybe I had been wrong' he thought with a smirk 'I think she's taken to me' she smirked as he lowered his head.

**It's short I kno but dnt let that deter you from reviewing kay**

**Famous name written below, omg u guys must b movie stars ! **

**IF U ARE WHAT U SAY U R… A ****Superstars **

**SugarOo **

**Kouga's older woman**

**Musouka.Dreamer.**

**Kaghomaru **

**SexyDemonGirl5000**

**Juusan' ya**

**Kagsvsinu**

**Sakura Tenvaiga**

**Theloverofthe3inu's4ever **

**Nekoinukid **

**Yakunantenshi**

**Kitsune kitten 22105 **

**Hope ur name was here ( n n) And you all are awesome!! Thankx 4 the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**Rock on!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so into my story that I just had to update fast.**

The thunder caused the earth to tremble and lightning brightened the sky momentarily like a warning, the clouds covering the sky were darkened showing how heavy they were ,within a second the clouds burst open and showered the earth with rain, heavy rain which threatened to uproot vegetation , everyone rushed for shelter .

Inuyasha looked out the window of his hut, where everyone was currently. He hadn't wanted to be in the same place as his brother for his words still haunted him and he wasn't ready to admit that he was right and there was also the fact that they hated each other oh yes that was suppose to be the first reason right?".

He turned away from the window with a sigh then went over to a corner far away from his brother and sat down with his arms crossed along with his legs .

Sesshomaru of course was still holding Kagome ignoring everyone as he looked ahead with a blank stare, the way Sesshomaru held her everyone was surely fooled into thinking he loved her. Gramps and Souta wanted to get close to Kagome but were a bit intimated by Sesshomaru while Mrs. Higurashi eat ramen tried to engage in light conversation with the others so that they would take their minds off Kagome's condition but of course that didn't last long

Inuyasha growled annoyed "I'm sick of this?" he said gaining their attention

"Inuyasha calm your self" said Kikyo as she poured tea for the others "as soon as the rain stops we will go" she continued always the calm one in every situation

"What if it doesn't stop…I don't know if you all realize but Kagome's aura is slowly fading" he said and they all looked down with a sadden expression except Sesshomaru of course but even thought he stared blankly a head, he hated to admit it but Inuyasha was right. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome briefly

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru when he had briefly glanced at Kagome and in that instant he saw something different in his eyes. He must've gasp because Sesshomaru turned and looked at him his eyes now cold again, he quickly averted his eyes

"Who will go to the village?" asked Miroku sipping his tea

"Inuyasha and anyone else whose demon can't go" Sango said

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha inquired in his own language

"Because the priestesses might find us a threat before we can explain any thing?" Kikyo said

"But that will take too long it might be days before you find a village with a priestess" said Inuyasha

"Yes we know that Inuyasha but luckily I know of a village that I am sure has someone who has spiritual energy ," said Kikyo

"Will it take long to get there?" asked Mrs. Higurashi

"It wouldn't take long maybe I day or half a day"

"I hope it won't be too long I want Kagome to survive after all" she said looking at Kagome with a sad expression _why do I feel something will go wrong?_

"Hey the rain stopped" said Souta looking outside ,the rain had stopped and was mainly drizzling but soon that stopped too as the rays of sunshine forced themselves through the dark clouds

" We should leave now" said Miroku the first to get up and leave the hut with Sango and the others behind him. Inuyasha was the last to leave, he looked back at Sesshomaru and Kagome who remained in the hut

'I couldn't have seem that emotion in his eyes …it must be a trick, it has to be' he thought before he left

--

Yukami looked at the miko demoness for a good while as if contemplating over something ,at the point were Kagome was finding it completely strange she finally decided to speak

"Kagome…" she started and Kagome sighed

"finally I thought you were going to stare at me forever-"

"…you're pregnant"

"You should really learn it's-" Yukami's words didn't register to Kagome at first but soon she realized what was said "I'm what now?" she asked dumbfound

"You're pregnant" she repeated

"I heard you the first time!" said Kagome ,Yukami raised her eyes at this "but when? How?"

"When Lord Sesshomaru and you-"

"Okay I get it" Kagome said before she sat silently to think ,should she be happy or not .What if the poison harmed the baby? Those were the questions she was about to ask but Yukami spoke before her

"There is something else I found out" she paused "the poison was suppose to kill you instantly, you weren't even suppose to survive till tomorrow"

"How come?" she asked

"It's the baby it protecting you. Kagome the jewel is no longer in your body but the babies it's protecting you but it's causing you to be unconscious and you can't stay like this forever"

"I don't want to stay like this forever, I want to go back" said Kagome sadly

" Hopefully you will for a found a sprit which was willing to help me"

"Really who was he" she asked

"His name was Dentai" she replied causing Kagome to smile "so you know him?" Kagome nodded "now I hope the demon has no evil in him"

"How long will it take...for me to be alive again"

"I don't know but I just hope soon

--

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshomaru who held his daughter and smiled 'He's so silent but seems so attentive of her' she mused before looking out the window up at the sky, there were hardly any traces of dark clouds but dusk was approaching before leaving the hut to sit with the others outside .

Sango Miroku and Kikyo had left 7 hours ago and now she sat with her family and Inuyasha and also Sesshomaru ,the campsite was silent despite Souta's previous attempt to make it lively by teasing Inuyasha or something but he would end up hurt or Inuyasha would ignore him, Kilala was oblivious to her surroundings as she slept under a tree.

She sighed 'She hoped the others would hurry so Kagome can be cured then they could go but to being normal again if that was possible'

--

Miroku and the others were walking through the dense forest ,they had already agreed that hey wouldn't stop even though nightfall was approaching and only set up camp unless completely necessary as in everyone was completely exhausted. He wasn't sure how close they were to the village but he hope it wasn't far,

"Miroku why do you think someone poisoned Kagome?" asked Sango who walked beside him "do you think it has to do with the jewel?"

"I doubt that " Kikyo interjected she looked over her shoulder at them briefly as she walked in front "the jewel is within Kagome and now well guarded it can hardly be detected" said Kikyo

"Hm" Miroku said at the information when he saw Kikyo tense and it is only after did he sense it ,a demonic aura was nearby. Kikyo took out an arrow and notched it in her bow as preparation for any attack .Sango took off her boomerang getting into fighting stance and so did Miroku as they stood waiting for the attack.

It happened ,Miroku was the first to see the beautiful blue haired woman in male garbs stepped from the trees, in her she held a bag .She looked harmless at first glance but her next move proved them wrong ,she dashed towards them surprising the small group but the managed to block her attacks ,

Sango blocked the swipes made for her faces with her boomerang them attacked her with her boomerang but the woman just back flipped and landed way with grace before she tried to attack Kikyo who managed to defeat her self successfully with her bow ,Miroku and Sango went into help her but the woman avoided their blow and jumped back with a smile

"Who are you demon?" Sango asked since she wanted to know the reason for her just attack them ,for she didn't appear mindless

She looked at them with bored blue eyes "My name is Suu-ma" she replied

"We haven't disturbed you so why do you attack us?" Kikyo asked never letting her guard down ,the woman just smiled tilting her head to the side

"You such a beautiful face I would love to have it in my collection" she said then looking at Sango "so do yours as well" she didn't even regard Miroku as she was only interested in the women. Suu-ma attacked again Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she let her arrow fly.

--

Kiyabusa had had a boring day, half his time he spent in Lord Sesshomaru's studies going through important documents , letter and complaints .He was exhausted and was walking down the hall, he couldn't believe this was what Sesshomaru did most of his time and how the hell did he tolerate Jaken.

The children kept nagging him about Kagome and Sesshomaru but he didn't know what to tell them ,it was best if he kept the truth to himself .He sighed before he stopped walking and looked at the floor

"Kiyabusa are you alright" he heard someone, he looked up to see Asako

"Yes I am" he said giving her a smile ,she blushed and looked down .Kiyabusa knew she was attracted to him but he couldn't say the same ,she was beautiful with a nice personality but he couldn't see her more than a friends because he grew up with her and to him she was like a sister even though she had liked him then too

"You looked troubled" she said stepping closer

"well it all has to do with Lord Sesshomaru's work" it's quite stressing" he said looking down at her "Where you headed some where?" he asked

"Actually …I was coming to see you" she replied and he raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"yes…um ever since-" she started but then paused "ever since you became general we hardly anymore"

'She was true, he hadn't spent time with her like they use to but she didn't seem to mind before' he thought

"That is true but I'm awfully tired can we do t another day" he replied declining politely

"Okay then let me follow you to your room" she said then took his hand and pulled him so they could walk.

They walked in silence for a while before Asako spoke

"So is it hard being a general?" she asked still holding his hand as they walked ,Kiyabusa found nothing wrong with this for they were close and this gesture didn't mean much but to Asako that was a different story

"It was very difficult, there many task and standards that should be held. I would be sparring if I was not buried in paper work literally" he said and she giggled

"How's your job as a servant?"

"well…it's boring" she said

"Oh really then I'll make sure to come and liven up your boring life" he joked

"please do" she said playing a long

They finally reached Kiyabusa's door but Asako hadn't release a hold of his hand, he predicted what was going to happen

"… Kiyabusa I-"

"Please don't say it Asako"

"How do you know what I'm going to say" she asked surprised

"I just know" he sighed "you want to be more than friends but-I can't"

"Why?" she asked brokenly ,Kiyabusa felt bad for hurting her but if he led her on that would hurt her more

"You're very beautiful but I don't see you more than a friend you have to understand that" he said ,Asako seem to think this over before she looked up at him with a sad smile

"You like her ," she said turning away

"Yes I do" he replied honestly

"she's very lucky" she said a trace of bitterness in her voice, then she walked off

"Asako" she stopped and turned to looked at him "we-we're still friends right?" he asked hesitantly

"Of course" she said with a smile then turning once more and left .Kiyabusa sensed a presence and turned to see Kagura walking away

'She heard everything' he looked at the ground with a sad expression 'I wonder how she feels about it'

--

Kagome appeared outside the hut, and she walked inside .Sesshomaru was sitting in there as always with her body in his arms

"Did he always sit there?" she asked aloud walking closer ,Sesshomaru held her body protectively in his arms as he gazed outside through the window not even moving .Kagome never knew she could be envious of herself because at the moment she couldn't feel Sesshomaru's arms around her ,she couldn't feel his warmth or inhale his scent

"I wish I could be in his arms" she said wishfully as she continued to look at the scene in front of her but it wouldn't matter if she tried she knew she couldn't touch him ,what if she could never do that again,

'Sesshomaru' she thought almost immediately Sesshomaru's head snapped to her direction ,his eyes narrowing slightly .Kagome looked behind her so seeing no one, she gasp

'he heard me' she thought

'Kagome' he replied and she squealed with happiness

'Sesshomaru I'm here' she thought stepping closer 'Can you see me?'

'No' her smile fell a bit but she cheered herself up because at least he could hear her

'I was suppose to die' she told him ,he remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke

'How did you survive?'

'…I was protected by… our child' she replied shyly

'Pregnant? Why couldn't I sense it' he thought before he looked at Kagome's body and scanned her body thoroughly ,there he sense the faint aura within her which had been surrounded by a hidden barrier of some sort. She was pregnant …he would have a heir the very thing he desired

'Hm' he thought causing Kagome to become a little angered by him she narrowed her eyes

"Fine then don't care" she said crossing her arms "I'm not gonna stay here any longer"

'I'm leaving now' she said to him

'you will be back?' he asked ,Kagome's eyes widened at the small amount of emotion he displayed ,she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was

'Yes' she said quietly as she looked at Sesshomaru who looked at 'her' who he held in his arms, "Uh Yukami I want to leave now" I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes" I replied before a second later I was disappeared

A few minutes after Kagome left a ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face, you had to look really hard to see it

'Our child' he said as he looked at Kagome with a loving expression .

**Famous name written r below, omg u guys must b movie stars! **

**Superstars**

**Kagsvsinu**

**Nekoinukid**

**Yakunantenshi**

**Juusan 'ya **

**Sugar0o**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Kaghomaru**

**Theloverofthe3inu's **

**Musouka.Dreamer.**

**I hope I didn't taker long to update. Thankx 4 ur reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey what's up everyone, I've updated so hope you like, I just hope I also hope this chapter isn't confusing. **

Kikyo's arrow whisked through the air ,it caused an high pitch sound as it flew towards it target who came at it head on ,the arrow then suddenly gathered a flair of bright blue spiritual energy.

Suu-ma suddenly moved her eyes from the arrow coming towards her looking to the side just as two arrow pierced her neck, this stopped her from her original plan which was to dodge the arrow when the time was right but the surprise attacked caused her to run directly into Kikyo's attack disintegrating on the spot with a burst of light.

The bag that she had fell to the floor and Kikyo walked to the spot were the demon died about to bend to pick up the sack when a voice halted her actions

"Do no touch that" she looked to the side as did the others to see two priestesses standing there

"Who are you?" asked Sango to the two females walked towards them their arrows notched in their bows but held down

"My name is Aiko" said the priestess with brown ankle length hair in two pigtails, she had a pale oval shaped face with brown eyes and was dressed in green miko garbs,

"And I am Umeko" said the other, she looked identical to the other but she had brown hair reaching the nape of her and she was wearing blue miko garbs "Who are you?"

"My name is Sango" said the demon slayer introducing her self "this is Miroku" she said gesturing to the monk who gave the ladies a smile but they didn't even notice for they were looking at Kikyo intently

"I am Kikyo" she said introducing herself

'I sense a great power within her' the one name Aiko thought as Umeko went past Kikyo and picked up the sack

"I sense something strange within the bag" Kikyo said before Umeko opened it and souls flew out ascending to the sky

'There were souls in there' thought Sango watching the souls until they disappeared

"I thank you for your help in killing that demon, he has been terrorizing many villages for quite some time" Aiko said

"He?" Miroku asked

"Yes it was a male in a woman's body" Aiko replied

"How did that come to be?" asked Kikyo curiously

"A man fell in love with a beautiful maiden named Suu-ma but before he confessed his love to her she fell sick and died by an unknown illness"

"He became obsessed and tried to revive her but it was futile so in the end he took over her body after selling his soul to a dark witch" added Umeko

"He thinks she the fairest maiden and so she may remain so steals the faces of every beautiful maiden also taking away their souls" everyone felt pity for the man after the tale of his life had been told

"I wish to ask of you a favor" said Kikyo and they both looked at her waiting for her to continue, seeing that as a good sign Kikyo continued to speak "I have a friend that had been poison but I am unable to extract it from her body alone, but with your help I can" she said both woman looked at each other coming to a silent agreement

"Of course we are in your debt after all" they said

"Good we should return now, time is wasting" Kikyo said looking up at the sky

"Shouldn't we wait till morning?" asked Aiko and Kikyo looked to her

"That would seem right but we cannot she might die" said Sango with a serious expression on her

"Hm I see" Umeko said before she started walking "let's leave then" and they all followed

--

The night day bright and early Kiyabusa sat in Lord Sesshomaru's office with Jaken scampering from left to right trying to get work done as Kiyabusa watched with a bored expression, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

After last night's episode he hadn't seen Asako or Kagura and he felt like they were avoiding him, he could understand why Asako was avoiding him but Kagura he didn't, basically he confessed his feelings for her but she was avoiding him, he sighed again

"Would you stop with your sighing and finish the task Lord Sesshomaru has given to you" Jaken screeched as he stacked a pile of paper on the desk. Kiyabusa opened his mouth to retort but heard a voice out the door yell

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

"You can't go in there!" he heard a man say which he assumed was one of his guards

"Oh try and stop me!" the door flew open to reveal a smirking tiger demoness ,the force used to open the door sent a gust of wind into the room scattering the papers everywhere and Jaken grimaced

"Who are you and who gave you permission to barge into her" Kiyabusa said standing

"I have no right to speak to me in such a manner, do you know who I am?" she said with her nose in the air

"And who are you?" asked Kiyabusa rising an eyebrow

"I am Lady Takumi the daughter of the Lord of the South and I want to see Sesshomaru" Kiyabusa's eyes widened a bit and he quickly bowed

"My apologizes my lady I didn't know" he said

"I thought so, now where is Sesshomaru?" she said as Kiyabusa stood up

"He isn't here or within the lands" he replied

"Where is he?" she asked impatiently

"He is with his mate" his reply surprised her

"His mate…but isn't see-"she started but quickly stopped when she realized the information she almost released, Kiyabusa looked at her suspiciously at Takumi as she turned and left slamming the door just as Jaken placed he piles on the desk only for it to scattered because of the gust of wind made by Takumi's exit and groaned seeing as he could have to start over again. Kiyabusa sat again to think before he was interrupted yet again by a guard

"Sir we captured someone trespassers again" he said and Kiyabusa stood leaving Jaken and following his guards to where they had the prisoners to tell whether or not the trespassers should be imprisoned

--

Koga leaned on the wall ,he groaned 'I'm gonna go insane if I stay in here any longer' he thought 'Kagome hurry' he looked at the ceiling picturing Kagome's face smiling at him as he got a dreamy look 'When I get out of here Kagome and I can run away ,it wouldn't even matter if I can't mate her fully" his trail of thoughts were interrupted when he heard foot steps approaching ,cells beside his was were three persons were threw into ,he would've ignore them if he hadn't heard one yell at the retreating guard

"Hey what's the big idea, don't know how to handle a lady!"

"Ayame?" he said going up to the bars that separated the two cells

"Koga!" all three exclaimed with joy running over to him before he could blink and he realized that the other two were Ginta and Hakkaku

"We knew we would find you here!" said Ginta the wolf demon who had grey hair but a dark blue piece in the center

"By the way why are you here?" asked Hakkaku the wolf demon with a grey Mohawk looking around the cell

"I came here to rescue Kagome" he declared much to Ayame's dismay, she was a wolf demon also but of a different tribe shown by her different fur which was white while the others wore brown, She has red hair that was always in two ponytails with an iris flower in it, and her eyes were green, she stepped back from the bars when she heard what Koga said

"Why are you here Ayame?" he asked curiously looking at her, she took a moment admiring his looks before answering with a fake smile

"Uh… those guys wanted my help to free you"

"Oh well don't worry Kagome is going to save us" he said with a smile

"Really?" asked Ginta

"Yea…she's a demon now" he said and they looked at him with shock "You should've seen her…I didn't know it was possible that she could be more beautiful than before" he said with a dreamy expression as they talked about Kagome, Ayame distanced herself feeling the emotion she always felt when ever Kagome was mentioned …jealousy and now that she was a demon, the feeling seemed like it intensified.

'Why couldn't he think of me like the he does her' she thought narrowing her eyes 'What does she have that I don't'

"Ayame?"

"Huh?" she said looking to where the voice was coming from to see it was Ginta

"I said what's wrong with you?" he asked as they all gave her weird looks

"…Oh I'm fine" she replied

"Okay" he said before they continued talking of the _beautiful _Kagome and how his life would be with her

'Oh Koga, when will you realize that she is not right for you' Ayame thought before she sighed

--

The two demoness looked at the couple before them suspiciously "You did not mention that we would be helping a demon" said Umeko anger evident in her voice

"I know and I apologize for that but if we had you would've never come" Kikyo replied standing before them, of course they knew what she said was true they would've never agreed even if they were in debt for they were priestesses whose sole purpose is to rid demons not help them. Aiko studied Sesshomaru's features taking in his markings

"He is a demon lord that worsens the situation" said Aiko calmly

"He is not the one that should be healed it is the demoness in his arms" stated Kikyo

"Is this demoness of important?" asked Umeko controlling her anger

"She is my mate, Kagome, and you will heal her instead of wasting precious time" said Sesshomaru suddenly they all almost jumped out of their skins, Umeko and Aiko looked at Sesshomaru then to Kagome intently

"Is she the one that is now the guardian of the sacred jewel and defeated Naraku?" asked Umeko

"Yes she is," Kikyo replied

Umeko and Aiko were silent for a moment until they came to a decision "Okay we will help you" they said taking a spot on the ground Kikyo joined them as they sat around Sesshomaru.

Kagome had been there from the beginning listening to their conversation and talking to Sesshomaru which was why he hadn't spoken

"You have to lay her flat on the floor" Sesshomaru seemed reluctant to release her but he did, and stood in a corner away from the priestesses, who joined hands and closed their eyes.

'I wonder what they are going to do?' thought Kagome, it took a few minutes but she saw her body shudder, the three priestess's mouth started moving but no words came out, Kagome's body arched as her eyes opened, Kagome looked at her body who slowly turned her head and directly at her looked at her suddenly she felt a pulled and she was covered by darkness

'Kagome?' thought Sesshomaru when he felt a difference in the air 'Kagome?' he still didn't get a respond ,he knew something was wrong when she turned and looked beside him then screamed.

After Kagome screamed she just went still as if unconscious, the priestess around her soon opened their eyes after finishing their task; their shoulders were slumped to show how exhausted they were.

The others were at the door after hearing Kagome's scream, they all looked Kagome expectantly watching to see if she would wake then it happened, Kagome's eyes opened revealing those alluring sapphire eyes that were once hidden, she looked around the room at everyone and when he eyes met Sesshomaru she smiled

"Sesshomaru" she said softly before she closed her eyes once more, everyone rushed into the room before Sesshomaru could do anything

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"Isn't the poison extracted" asked Gramps

"Will she be okay?" asked Mrs. Higurashi

"…I am not sure but it seems as if she has fallen into a state deeper than unconsciousness, the poison was extracted so I do not know why this is this result unless more damage was done to her than what we could detect, at the moment she should be okay" Aiko replied answering all their questions at once

"What could've caused this?" Kikyo asked aloud to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru stood where he was for a moment staring at Kagome 'Why didn't she come back to life' he thought

'I don't know' came his reply from no other than Kagome 'Something must be wrong with my body ,my soul couldn't stay attached to it' she thought he could hear the cracking in her voice 'Am I never going to be alive again?' she thought as tears fell down her cheeks

'Do not cry' he said softly and she stopped almost immediately 'we will figure out a way to revive you, there has to be a ay' he thought

'…Would you bring me home? I want to see the children and I won't be able to do that if my body is here' she thought

'Of course we will leave now if you wish'

'I would like that' she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru walked forward and took Kagome in his arms from the center of worrying group

"I am returning to my lands you all my accompany me if you wish" he said leaving the hut, Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru watching as he carried her in his arms, his silver hair swayed from side to side as he walked with an air of arrogance and at that moment she smiled for she knew she had no doubts about her feelings for him.

**Famous name written r below, omg u guys must be movie stars!: **

**yakunantenshi**

**Lunamoon12**

**koga's older woman**

**juusan'ya**

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja**

**Musouka.Dreamer.**

**nekoinukid**

**Sugar0o**

**red24ly**

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**

**Kaghomaru **

**Thank you all for your reviews oh and not to forget the others who added me to their fav. authour or added this story to their list thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews I was looking reading Ur stories which is why I look so long to update, this was a bit difficult to write. You're stories are really god; I submitted another story although it was kind of hasty.**

**I always have problems with my stories when they are near the end so hope this chapter is alright but just so you know this chap doesn't end the story it has one or two more.**

Inuyasha and Kikyo waved goodbye to the others as they left, this time Miroku and Sango joined them .Kikyo and Inuyasha couldn't leave for they had to stay and protect the village after all. They watched them until they were out of view

'I only hope Kagome will be alright' thought Inuyasha before he left with his mate.

--

Ayame sat in the corner to herself; Ginta and Hakkaku were a sleep except for herself and Koga. They remained silent even though they were quite aware that each other were still awake until Koga spoke

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked, she looked at him for a while

"Why don't you?" she asked not answering his question, he didn't reply though causing silence to fall on them both again "Koga," she started

"Yea" he said waiting for her to continue

"Why…why are you attracted to Kagome so much?" _and not me._

"Well…" he said as if in thought "she beautiful, strong, caring, strong willed and-"

"Okay you don't have to sayanymore" she said stopping his description of Kagome feeling jealous again

"Why did you ask?" he inquired with curiosity, Ayame took awhile thinking over if she should tell him but soon she made a decision

"What does she have that I don't? Why do you care so much for her?" she asked him sadly

"I started having feelings for her after I kidnapped her, it's funny but she helped me even though I kidnapped her" he paused "I knew I loved her then"

"Didn't you have feelings for me?" Ayame asked

"…I don't even know if I did" he replied honestly

"But you must've when you made that promise to me?"he remained silent "What does she have that I don't?" they looked at each other for a minute but soon Ayame broke eye contact by turning away

"Look you're not ugly actually you're pretty cute but…you just try too hard that's all" Koga told her and she looked back at him

'That's why he keeps chasing her because she pushes him away, because she allows him to chase her is that it?' she looked down in thought 'I have to change that…I don't want to lose Koga,'

--

Kagura sat in the tree as she went over what she heard the night before ,she wasn't sure why she was avoiding him but she just didn't want to see him as yet but maybe it's best if I see him now. She was a bit afraid to be close to Kiyabusa after all her past would always come and interfere; even when Naraku's died he still causes damage

'He returns my feelings then why do I run?' she thought 'Did he know I was there, is that why he said those things?' she then jumped down from the tree with a fluid motion and walked to the castle when she spotted the servant who was infatuated with Kiyabusa,

'Asako' she thought as Asako spotted her also, theirs eyes met as Kagura past her they both had the same feeling of dislike for one another.

Kagura went to the Sesshomaru's study where she was sure Kiyabusa would be, and she was right could sense him inside .She pushed the doors opened and strolled in as he stared at her with wide eyes

"I would like to talk to you "she said simply before leaving the study then waiting outside for him to coming out, so he did and he was the first to speak

"Kagura I …knew you heard what I said and I don't know if I said anything to offend you but I won't take back what I said it's how I truly feel about you or …maybe even more" he said a serious expression

"I don't want you take it back actually I feel the same it's just that I wanted to think for a while" she said to him

"That's why you have been avoiding me?" he asked

"Yes…You don't understand but I didn't have a good past life and-" she was silenced by Kiyabusa's lips, he pulled back and looked at Kagura who had a shocked expression on her face since she never expected him to be so bold

"I don't care what you did before I doesn't matter ,all that matters is what we make of life now" he held her hands tenderly" that's why I want to court you?" he asked blushing and looking down, she smiled at his offer

"Of course" she replied and he looked up a bit surprised she accepted then he smiled and leaned in, she met him half way to share another passionate kiss.

'Hm…you win Kagura' thought the silent watcher before leaving

--

Takumi paced back and fort angrily, "What is wrong?" asked the last person she wanted to see ,Haiku, he came close as if to comfort her but she spun around and slapped him leaving deep gashes in his cheek .He turned to look at her as his wounds healed

"You said she was died!" she shouted stepping back from him

"She is" he replied calmly

"No she is not, I went to the western lands and it seems she still is alive"

"Maybe you went there too early" he reasoned

"Didn't you say the poison would kill her instantly?"

"Yes I did but-"

"Don't stay anything more" he went to touch her but she slapped his hand away "unless she is dead I don't want to come in contact with you" she said giving him a glare before running off.

--

Sesshomaru and the others walked to the castle gate which was already open for him, murmurs filled the castle grounds as everyone wondered what faith had befallen to the Lady of the West but Sesshomaru ignored their gossip and carried Kagome down the hall to their room while Mrs. Higurashi went in search of the children .Sango and the other just tried to make them self comfortable which was awfully hard.

Mrs. Higurashi found the children playing in their room "hello children" she said only for them to charge at her

"Grandma!" they both exclaimed as they hugged her and she smiled as she returned their hugs

"Is mom back?" Asked Shippo timidly as if he was trying out calling Kagome mother

"Yes she is" Mrs. Higurashi replied

"Let go see her and Lord Sesshomaru" suggested Rin about to leave but Mrs. Higurashi stopped her

"You can't" she said

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked sensing the sadness from his grandmother

"Something bad has happen to Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi

"Can't we see her?" asked Shippo as they both looked up her with sad puppy dog eyes, there was no way she could say no

--

Kagome looked at Yukami as they sat on the floor. She hadn't visited Sesshomaru while he traveled home for she knew Yukami was putting a lot of strain her energy every time she transported her to earth, so here they sat resting.

"Kagome I have found a method in which you can become alive again…but I don't know if you would go through with it?" she said instantly gaining Kagome's attention

"Really?" What is it?" she asked

"Let me explain something to you first" Kagome nodded "…you do realize that you have a human side and a demon side" she nodded again "it seems that the poison had killed your human side but you demon side is still alive because of your child"

"That's I you can't stay attached to my body?" it was Yukami's turn to nod

"The only way you can be revived is if you rid you self of your human half, but be warned this process will erase you're memories and possibly your emotions" Kagome grew alarmed by this

"What, I don't want to my memories to be erase especially my feelings"

"Kagome if you don't and remain in this state you and you child will eventually die" Yukami reasoned and Kagome stayed silent for a while as she thought over what to do "You made your decision?" she asked and Kagome nodded "During the last couple of days I generated enough energy for you to stay there longer than usual so you can spend more time with him"

"Can I go there now?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears

"Of course" she replied

Kagome appeared in her room to see Shippo and Rin curled up next to her family with tears on their cheek, and smiled sadly, Sesshomaru and her mother were still in the room as if they were watching over her

"I think I should carry them to their rooms" Mrs. Higurashi said as she took up the children with help from Sesshomaru then left the room, Kagome followed her mother to the children's room as she tucked them in kissed them on the forehead and left, Kagome stared at the two children she considered her own and wished she could hold touch them

"My children" she said with a loving manner as she wiped the tears from her face

"Kagome…mom… come back" Shippo mumbled in his sleep as Kagome left to return to her room. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair near to a window but close to the bed

'Sesshomaru'

'Kagome where have you been?' he asked she didn't reply to his question

'I found a way to …to come back alive' she thought

'How?' he asked quickly Kagome considered telling him but decided against it

'Don't worry about that now' she thought with a smile although he couldn't see it, he wanted answers but decided against it thinking she had a good reason for not telling him, she would have to tell him sooner or later though.

--

Kagome giggled as she watched her brother and the children play in the field, Shippo and Rin seem to always gang up and attack Souta when ever he least expected it.

'I can't believe this is what I'm going to miss' Kagome though

'Why would you miss it?' asked Sesshomaru startling her

'Nothing' she replied quickly

'Kagome…it has been three days yet you still haven't told me of this method of yours'

'Kagome resolve every thing from now it is soon time' she heard Yukami say

"Already?" Kagome said standing up and going to her room which she was sure Sesshomaru was, and there he was her guardian angel was still sitting in the room as if waiting for her to wake

'Sesshomaru?'

'Yes?'

'I still remember that indoor garden would you mind if I went there, I want to see the flowers?' she asked

'Of course but I will accompany you' he thought as he stood and they both left.

Kagome went inside after Sesshomaru and they both crossed the bridge and went under the sakura tree

'The flowers in here are so beautiful 'she thought spinning around 'this garden seems private, why?' she asked even though she knew the answer ,she just wanted to see if he would answer, Sesshomaru leaned against the sakura tree and closed his eyes as in thought

'This garden, was my mother's she was always fascinated with various types of flower, my father found it suitable to bury her here' he paused '...in her sanctuary' Kagome bent down and looked at a azalia flowers which were pink in color, they were beautiful, and she had a sudden urge to touch them so she did and gasp when her fingers brushed against the soft petals of the flowers

"Kagome?" said Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see him looking directly at her

'I wonder if he can see me?' she thought curiously

"Yes I can" he replied as he walked over to her and she stood, they looked at each other not sure what to do, Kagome made the first move in the end lifting her hand and cupping his cheek, she felt him, his soft skin and the heat of his body and wondered if she was alive again or maybe some type of spell in the room allowed her to solidify, Sesshomaru couldn't resist but to lean in closer to her touch and she smiled noticing this.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured Kagome's lips, their lips then danced together simultaneously as they poured their feeling out to each other

'Kagome you don't have much time' with that being said from Yukami Kagome broke the kiss reluctantly as she held onto Sesshomaru's shoulders

"Sesshomaru…I should've told you this before but I-" she sighed not knowing how to explain "my human half died and the only way for me to be alive is if I rid my self of it …but that also include my memories and my feelings, my feelings for you" she stepped back from Sesshomaru and turned her back to him not wanting him to see her tears that were falling but he pulled her back into his arms encircling her with his arms, Sesshomaru could feel something happening but he wasn't sure what

"…I know I won't remember you but at least our child will be a small part of you which I can keep with me" he held her tightly remaining silent but that's when he noticed that she was getting transparent ,he could feel as she slowly slipped through his fingers like grains of sand

"Take care of everyone for me especially the children …and remember no matter what I will always love you" with that said Kagome disappeared completely leaving a sadden demon lord,

Sesshomaru stood there staring ,he felt like going blind with rage, he felt like having a tantrum like any spoilt child but he did neither for he knew it wouldn't bring her back, but maybe now that she was actually died he could revive her.

Sesshomaru left the garden in a hurry and burst into the room where he left her body but it wasn't there ,the only trace that Kagome had once been in the room was her scent, nothing more .He couldn't bring her back without the body ,where the hell was it!

Why did everyone that he cared deeply for die, was he cursed, Kagome was gone just like Mai and just like his mother

'Kagome…' he thought half expecting her to reply but she didn't, she was truly gone. That day something happened to Sesshomaru that hadn't since his mother died, a lone tear fell from his eye as he mourned the lost of his mate

'Kagome I...I love you'

**Um don't hate me for the outcome okay I was ….um (laughs nervously as ppl with pitch forks and torches approached) Bye!**

**Superstars**

**Nekoinukid**

**Yakunantenshi**

**Lunamoon12**

**Juusan' ya**

**Khai-chan**

**Sugar0o**

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja**

**Kouga's older woman **

**Thankx 4 Ur reviews you guys. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yep everyone hates me now and they're gonna hate me more with this new chapter which I might add is the last. So Thankx everyone 4 readying!**

Koga looked back at the castle with a sadden expression, they had released him along with the others not too long ago for reasons he didn't know but he did find out that Kagome was died .

Can you believe that his woman was died? How could see when she's suppose to be protected? 'If she-'he stopped in his thought ifs so many ifs could be sad but at this moment it won't bring her back

"Koga are you coming?" he was asked and he turned to the voice of Ayame who was waiting on him, at that moment she reminded him of Kagome, why didn't he think of her like that before, Because Kagome was here but now she isn't .He couldn't even pay condolences to the body, or mourn her death properly for there was no body

"Koga?" this time it was Ginta who called, they were saddened by Kagome's death as well after all she was like a sister to them, but this kind of thing happens all the time, we loose important members of the pack, we loose brothers and sisters and the only thing we can do is move on, after all that what a wolf strives on is survival

"Let's go you guy" he said to them and they nodded before he ran off and they followed, Ginta and Hakkaku were behind as Ayame ran beside him ,Koga looked to his left at her and smirked and a thought crossed his mind for the first

'Ayame wouldn't be a bad mate' she looked at him noticing his stares and smiled; Koga returned it then looked ahead as they journeyed home.

--

Haiku sat calmly in front of the Southern lord for the first, Lord Tomo looked at his with distrust, and he had a hand under his chin as a look of boredom was displayed on his face

"What is the importance of this meeting Haiku, I'm losing my patience" said Lord Tomo,

"Of course it has to do with you daughter Lady Takumi" Lord Tomo raised an eyebrow at this

"Don't tell me you are asking for her hand in marriage?" he asked with a bit of amusement

"Not exactly…you see my cousin is in need of a mate" stated Haiku

"Your cousin? as in Lord Sesshomaru?" Haiku nodded "he already has a mate I met her"

"She died recently" he informed him, this information surprised Lord Tomo

"Died? I didn't think she was capable of that" he said to himself looking down on the table

"Well it happened" said Haiku hearing what he said before a knock was heard on the door, a servant stepped inside once the lord said enter and announced that the other Lords had arrived, the servant left afterwards and in stepped the other lords excluding Sesshomaru of course and they took a seat at the table

"Haiku thinks my daughter should marry Sesshomaru" said Tomo putting every thing in a nut shell for the new arrivals

"That's absurd" said Keito the northern lord

"Sesshomaru's mate is dead, you do know that?" asked Haiku

"Of course but Sesshomaru needs time recuperate mate has died" said Keito and the others nodded with agreement, this caused Haiku to laughed

"Sesshomaru needs time?" he said "You seem to have forgotten who we are talking about here .this is Sesshomaru the strongest and coldest of all demon lords why would he need time to recuperate," he paused knowing what he would say next would give him an advantage "he didn't even love her so why would he care" every one was silent as they thought things over

"Needless to say you talk the truth…" started Sadami the eastern lord "but Sesshomaru is an honorable man and he knows that he must honor his late mate's memory and mustn't mate soon" he continued

"Of course he is honorable but what will honor do when he might go into blood rage any second"

"But isn't blood rage suppose to take effect in 12 -18 days?" asked Tomo curiously

"Exactly, his mate's death was withheld for an amount of time , " everyone looked each other hearing this new information "You all know that you can't control him if he goes into blood rage think of the damage he will cause …the death" once again they were silent until Lord Tomo stood

"We will leave immediately" he said signaling that the meeting was over.

--

Papers and scrolls were all over the places, as Sesshomaru hurried to find a spell, any thing that would slow the effects of the blood rage. Sesshomaru was a demon of control but there was no way he could stop this, he held a scroll in his hand as he scanned over it then he threw it away with annoyance for it didn't have anything he wanted, the blood rage was taking over him, he had to find a way to stop it before it was too late.

Sesshomaru growled loud and feral, it was close he didn't have much time, he struggled to keep control but it was somewhat useless.

--

Jaken trembled when he heard his lord growl ,he was scared just like everyone else in the castle ,he wanted to leave but it would matter not for if the blood rage took over Lord Sesshomaru there was no escape and everyone would die ,he shuddered at the thought ,he had been dead before and didn't want to be dead again ,but how were they suppose to stop this dreadful process, he sat in front of study door

'If Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill everyone I will be the first' he thought when he saw Lady Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather approaching

"Jaken what is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Mrs. Higurashi when she heard growling inside the study, he stepped back fearfully when she heard it

"Lord Sesshomaru is going through blood rage" he replied

"Is there a way to stop it?" she asked

"No there exactly a way" said Kiyabusa as he and Kagura approached

"What's up with him exactly" Kiyabusa raised an eyebrow at his strange question but answered it knowing what he was asking

"When a demon mates they are bound …that means their souls become one so if one dies the other must follow but unlike a female who would just die ,the male goes into blood rage, were he loses control and kills or destroys everything in sight" he explained

"You said there wasn't a way exactly, what did you mean by that?" asked gramps Kagura spoke this time for Kiyabusa

"He could mate again but there is no one suitable nearby and I don't think we have must time"

"That's where you're mistaken" said a voice and they turned to see Haiku who was standing with a tiger demon and a demoness

"Lord Tomo" said Kiyabusa bowing, the others followed

"My daughter ,Takumi, has come to help" he said and the tiger demoness stepped forward showing that she was his daughter as they heard another growl within the study this time it was louder ,Takumi stepped closer going to the door but Kagura stepped out blocking her way

"Move" Takumi said impatiently but Kagura wouldn't budge

'I don't trust her' she thought ,Kiyabusa knew that Kagura didn't trust Takumi but they couldn't stop her ,he touched her shoulder and shook his head slowly ,Kagura gave Takumi a glare before she moved

'Bitch'

Jaken moved from the door quickly and Takumi pushed open the door and stepped inside, Sesshomaru had his head on the desk, his hair veiled as face as she heard deep growls from him ,his kimono was crushed and wrinkled as he sat there, she closed the door and stepped closer

"Sesshomaru…my love it is I Takumi" said, Sesshomaru slowly looked up and fear immediately took hold of Takumi's scent causing him to growl showing his enlarged canine ,his eyes were blood red his marking jagged ,in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru pounced on her, dropping Takumi non too gently on the floor ,he growled at her his warm breath blowing in his face ,she bared her neck to him and he sniffed her identifying that she was a female.

Sesshomaru sank his teeth in Takumi's neck causing her to intake sharply but smirk as he withdrew his teeth and raised up slightly from off her, Takumi turned to look at Sesshomaru as he stared at her with eyes which were now gold, he was back to normal he had a look of confusion then anger and finally his mask was in place. He stood and looked don at her with disgust as he crack his knuckles

"How dare you" he said

"But Sesshomaru" she said as he walked away pushing open the door of his study with anger startling everyone who were waiting outside .Sesshomaru looked at everyone spotting Haiku

"Where you the one who put her up to this" he asked calmly although he was seething inside, Haiku didn't reply

"Sesshomaru" said Takumi but he ignored her as he looked at her father

"Sesshomaru it was the only the way, you wouldn't gone into blood rage …everyone would've been killed" reasoned Lord Tomo

"I would rather go into blood lust than be mated to her" he said with loathing looking over his shoulder at Takumi who bared his mark

"Are you saying that my daughter isn't worthy for you!" Lord Tomo said angered, Sesshomaru looked at him passively and replied by simply saying

"Yes" Sesshomaru stood there for a while weighing his options as they all watched him to see what he would do. Should he live and stays mated with Takumi or die and rejoin with his mate, the answer seems so obvious at first .He wanted to die so that he may rejoin with his mate, his love, the other half of his soul. He could see her face smiling, her beautiful face that one who would cherish .if only he had told her before it was too late, but I guess that is when you realize your feelings for something when you lose it.

_The present is a gift; don't take for granted the time you have …for tomorrow is granted_

He would've killed himself if he hadn't remembered what Kagome said, her last words before she died

"_Take care of everyone for me especially the children …and remember no matter what I will always love you" _

No matter how much he wanted to follow her, he couldn't not when she made a dying wish and he would honor it no matter what. He looked at Lord Tomo with displeasure before he left.

'I will find her …_my_ Kagome' he thought waking away

--

Yukami looked down at the demoness named Kagome who at the moment was either unconscious or asleep.

'You poor child nothing ever goes right in your life does it?' she thought with pity before she looked around the clearing, 'this place is just fine ….it's not too far from the village but she can't come in contact with them I don't know what that will cause on her' she thought before she waved her hand and created a barrier which would make the clearing invisible to Kagome and her soon to be born child.

The barrier took a lot of energy out of Yukami she had to leave now, she looked at Kagome on last time before disappearing in a flash of light just as Kagome's eyes fluttered open ,she propped herself her elbows even though the stones poked into them and looked around the unfamiliar area

"Where am I?"

the quote I made were words from Alicia Keys's song 'Never see me again' so I shouldn't get credit for it okay.

**Superstars**

**Terrie-tails **

**Yakunantenshi **

**Loves-kagome-29**

**Theloverofthe3inu's4evaer**

**Kaghomaru**

**Fk306 animelover**

**Lunamoon12 **

**Nekoinukid**

**GYY **

**Juusan' ya**

**Kouga's older woman **

**Sugar0o**

**You probably disappointed by the ending of this story but there is going to be a sequel called 'I'm Yours' so look out for it. Thank you all for reading my story, lots of love.**

**Oh and I also have other stories (Sesshomaru & Kagome since I'm dedicated to them) online and would appreciate it if you read them thanks again.**

**(I'm sorry but i i getting tired of some ppl and their reviews which are dissing ,just so you all know ...KAGOME IS NOT DEAD OKAY ...she lost her memories and what not and was taken somewhere to start over per say' now lots of ppl would've picked that up if u had a good memory or weren't stupid(not talking about the actual smart ppl out there okay later)**


End file.
